


Master and Chaos

by HurQlez



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Ancient History, Epic, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-06-09 18:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 45
Words: 54,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HurQlez/pseuds/HurQlez
Summary: In the time before Sonic, there was a story told of one tribal princess named Tikal. Her tribe the Phorsoa are a commanding tribe that conquers other tribes and and land and possess the Master Emerald.  When she discovered the truth about the Master Emerald, she tried to stand up against her corrupted father, Pachacamac . But when he ordered her detah, she escapes. She realizes that she needs to find the seven Chaos Emeralds and it is told they are the ONLY source of power to take on the Master Emerald. Tikal goes on an epic journey to find all seven Chaos Emeralds.Along the way she meets new friends like a parakeet soldier, a cheetah (former) monk, and a cat (former) thief. With her gorup she also finds seven hedgehogs who follow the art of speed. With them she forms her own tribe, the Velo Cita. The first tribe to have a diverse group of animals and not just one per tribe.This fanfic shows the rise of this new tribe ready to take on the might Phorsoa, and the struggles of staying powerful while discovering the dark truth of what the Chaos Emeralds possess.  There is rebellion, self-realization, action, drama, loss, and a story that give a better foundation of the Sonic Universe - in my mind at least.





	1. Only the Beginning

A group of Badniks travel from the distance. One Mecha-Bu (or Cutter), two Moto Bugs, three Buzzers, and a Grounder, as the group leader.  
Grounder: "The signal is getting stronger this way. The Chaos Emerald must be in there"  
The Badniks approach the ruins. They stop. A fallen pillar lies in front of them. The Badniks look up to see the temple.  
Buzzer 1:"Wow! How do you think they carved that thing?"  
Gounder:"No time for sightseeing. Moto Bug! Buzzers! Clear a path!"  
The Buzzers fire at fallen column. It cuts a chunk out of the column but fallen rock pieces lay in front of them. The Moto Bugs roll up front. They fire their cable hook hands onto pieces of rock and pull them to the side so the Badniks can pass. The Badniks go inside the carved temple. The interior has constructed walls. They reach the center of the of the temple at a rotunda with hallways and pillars all in ruins. Sunlight peaks through several pre-made holes from the ceiling. Sunlight at the far end hits a tree growing on an elevated plane. The tree is green but weak. 

Grounder: “Check the halls.”  
The Buzzers fly around to search.  
One of the Moto Bugs is nervous.  
Moto Bug 1: "I don’t know guys. Why would anyone leave a Chaos Emerald here by itself for centuries? Unless there is something guarding it. Like a dragon!”  
Moto Bug 2: “Will you pipe down? There are no such things as dragons.”  
Moto Bug 1: “Well if there are talking robots like us than anything is possible.  
Grounder: “Enough! What matters is that we get what the boss wants.”

They look above to see a ceiling painting cracked and missing pieces. They barely see that it resembles animals of different species holding hands in a circle. They appear to be surrounding something shiny, but the area is scraped off and nothing but rock. The grounder looks at his detector, and the signal points to a door made with thick wood. 

Grounder: "It's coming from in there. Cutter, tear that down."  
Cutter: "You got it."  
Grounder turns to the Moto Bugs.  
Grounder: ”And you two, check for any treasure. Robotnik says if we can’t find the Chaos Emerald, we don’t come back with nothing.”

The Moto bugs look around. Cutter approaches the door and starts using his blade to cut through. Grounder gets a call.

Grounder: “Yes Robotnik?”  
Robotnik (on phone): “Have you made any progress on finding a Chaos Emerald?”  
Grounder turns away from Cutter.  
Grounder: “Actually sir, we have pinpointed a location in an ancient ruin. The signal is weak but probably buried underground-“

Unbeknownst to Grounder, a shadowed being runs right behind him in a blur. The saw blade from Cutter slows down to a halt.

Grounder approaches Cutter.  
Grounder: “Cutter, why did you stop?”  
Cutter’s head falls to the ground.  
Grounder: “AAAggghhh!! We’re under attack! Fall back!”

The Buzzers return to the group scanning for the attacker. They see an orange blur run around. 

Buzzer 1: “Fire!”  
The Buzzers shoot but keep missing.  
Buzzer 2: "How did the blue blur get all the way out here?”  
Buzzer 1: “It’s orange, not blue, you dummy!”  
They both get skewered to the wall by a spear. An orange blur runs by and takes the spear.

Grounder calls Robotnik.

Grounder: “Robotnik! We are being attacked, we need backup!”

A giant rock from the wall falls over the Moto bugs. The Moto bugs move away but the orange blur moves Moto bug 1 back under the falling rock. The rock crushes Moto bug 1.

Moto bug 2: “I’m outta here!”  
Moto bug 2 rolls towards the exit.  
Grounder: “Get back here!”

The orange blur speeds past Moto bug 2 and slaps mud on Moto bug 2’s eyes.

Moto bug 2: “I can’t see!”  
Moto bug 2 swerves and collides with a post.

Ground activates one of his drill hand as a drill missile. He scans for the orange blur. He hears the heavy panting of someone out of breath.

Grounder: “Who are you?”  
Female Voice: “I am Kasi. And you would be wise to leave here and never return.”  
Grounder: “This just the beginning, Casey. Now that Robotnik knows there is a Chaos Emerald here, he will bring whatever it takes to overthrow you. Your victory here will be futile.”  
Kasi: “Maybe. But your defeat is worth it. And it’s Kasi…”

The split-second Grounder locks on the target, Kasi leaps out and decapitates Grounder. Grounder’s head falls to the ground and roll to the feet of Kasi the Cheetah wearing tribal dress and worn out shoes. She leans on her spear and catching her breath. She realizes she is hurt in her left ribs.

Kasi: “I knew this day would come. And there will be more. But I cannot run. I might have the last key needed for destruction of this world. I need to defend it at all costs.”

Kasi looks at the sunset across the dried-up land.


	2. The Phorsoa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to the Phorsoa in the Ancient times

LATER THAT NIGHT. Kasi treats her wound by wrapping bandage. She looks around at the items past intruders dropped when they encountered Kasi. Kasi notices a journal. She picks it up and a pencil. She goes to an old stone table and bench. She starts writing down.  
Kasi (V.O): “If you are reading this, the inevitable has happened. The Chaos Emeralds have been discovered, and the one named Robot Nick has used them to destroy the world, myself included. I am Kasi. The last of my tribe, the Velo Cita. My people have departed this land when the resources have dried up. I may have lived longer had I moved with the others, but by the words of Oni, 'the memory of us is only as strong as the last one who stayed'. Before the inevitable happens, I am here to make sure the history of my tribe is not forgotten, and the warnings of the Chaos Emeralds are recorded. Ironically, to start remembering my tribe, is to remember another forgotten tribe. If you traveled along the Gori Mountains, you may have seen giant piece of the mountainside missing. That used to be the location of the mighty tribe, the Phorsoa.”

 

Show the crater sized missing piece of the mountainside.

(ANCIENT TIMES)

Fade from the crater sized hole to a lush and vibrant mountainside. The Phorsoan city of Angel (pronounced "ahn-GEL") is a vibrant area with a waterfall, a lake, ancient buildings, a palace, and a temple (looking like a Mayan village). Female echidnas are framing and watching their children. In the main grounds of the land, male echidna soldiers march towards the leader with village people cheering. The soldier echidnas have individual white war paint on their bodies and faces. They wear boxing gloves with convertible slip for their fingers. Many hold stone tip spears. Some hold flags bearing the symbol of the Phorsoa. In front of the marching army of echidnas is General Sojun. 

 

Kasi (V.O.) “They were a tribe of echidnas that claimed to be blessed with a mighty jewel of their own, the Master Emerald. They showed a sense of discipline and military might. Their greatest leader was Pachacamac. There was never a day when he didn’t send an army of echidnas out into the world to conquer others and bring order to the world. And by his side was his daughter, the princess Tikal.”

Pachacamac sits on his throne with Tikal wearing tribal jewelry sitting on his left. She has a concerned look on her face. Pachacamac stands up holding a spear. Sitting on his right is the priest Athair. He is a very old echidna with a walking staff. He whispers to Pachacamac. And just behind them is a trail of steps to the Altar of the Master Emerald, where the Master Emerald is the size of a boulder and slowly spins on its pedestal.

 

Pachacamac: “Mighty Phorsoans! I see you have returned in glory. General Sojun. What victories have you to report?”

General Sojun: “Our invasion plan went without a hitch. We sent a scout to the Borku tribe, acting as a lost traveler. They nursed him and innocently showed him the area. He escaped at night and returned to inform us of their weaponry, their weak points, and that they did have bushes of Minu berries. By morning we approached them and we told them to give up their riches to us as we spread the word of the Master. They refused, so we invaded the tribe, burned down their village and have returned with their riches as well as the Minu berries.”

Pachacamac: “Splendid! You have done the Master proud.” 

The crowd cheered.

Athair slowly gets up from his chair and walks forward. 

Athair: “Let us all give grace to the Master.”

All bow their heads and prayer. Tikal reluctantly follows. 

Athair: “Oh great Master. We live to serve your purpose. To spread the word of your defense against the evil Chaos. How in the dawn of time, you cast Chaos into its own jewel, broke it into pieces and casts them to the far reaches of our world. We thank you for giving us the role of protector as we are blessed with your mighty emerald as it gives us the strength to bring your word to the world. We will continue to be the protector of all if ever the Chaos Emeralds are to be found again. To the Master we say..”

All: “Praise you.”  
Tikal (softly): “Says who?”

Pachacamc overhears Tikal and gives her a stern look.

Pachacamac turns to the army. 

Pachacamac: “I will see you all tonight at the dining hall with a victory feast!”

The crowd cheers as the army disperses. Pachacamac turns to Tikal. 

Pachacamac: “I will not have you besmirch the Master. The Master Emerald is essential to our survival. It is for the good of all our people.”

Pachacamac shows the tribe symbol on the medal around his neck.

Pachacamac: "What does this symbol represent?"  
Tikal (disgruntled): "Strength."  
Pachacamac: "Yes, strength. We must show strength at all times."

Tikal: “Attacking other tribes? Stealing? Killing? This can’t possibly be the path to peace.”  
Pachacamac: “Only the ones who refuse our protection get attacked. If they aren’t protected by us, they can become fodder for Chaos.”  
Tikal: ”Even if they don’t believe in our word, we don’t have the right to take their holy grounds.”  
Pachacamac: ”One day you will understand. Come now. We must get ready for the feast.”   
Pachacamac walks away.

Tikal (to herself): ”What I do not understand is, why are WE the only ones to use it?”  
Tikal walks always when Athair touches her on the shoulder. She freezes when she sees it is Athair.

Athair:"Oh, forgive me Tikal. I did not mean to startle you."  
Tikal:"Then say my name first."  
Athair: "I can see that you are troubled, my child. You certainly are at an age where you must rebel against your father."  
Tikal:"I am not questioning just to rebel. I just don't see why our tribe has to be all about warriors and conquest. I was told by the villagers that my grandmother was much more of a peaceful leader. Considerate, kind, and let other tribes live their own lives."  
Athair:"Your grandmother Lurasu led the way she thought was the best way. But it is written in the book of Devus that Master blessed our first tribe leader Devus with the Master Emerald and that our role in this life is to be the protector of this world and defend all animals from the terrors of the Chaos Emeralds."

Athair pulls out a copy of the Book of Devus. 

Tikal:"Yeah, yeah, I read the book over and over. Our lifelong mission is to bring the Chaos Emeralds to the Master Emerald and nullify its evil powers and seal Chaos forever. If the Chaos Emeralds are so dangerous, why haven't we found them yet?"  
Athair: "Lurasu tried. She sent team after team of explorers to find the Chaos Emeralds. But they never returned. When someone finds even one Chaos Emerald, they are consumed. Once they are consumed with a piece of the dark powers of Chaos itself, there is no saving them. That is why your father must do the Master's work. To save our tribe, and all that allows us to help them."  
Tikal: "Or else we kill them."  
Athair: "Better safe than sorry. I'll see you in the dining hall."

Athair walks away. Tikal stands alone and looks up to the Altar of the Master Emerald.

Tikal:"If you are the Master, that makes everyone else slaves. I will not be your slave anymore."


	3. Victory Feast

Later that night in the dining hall, the returning soldiers enjoy their victory feast around the u-shaped table with Pachacamac, Athair, and Tikal sitting in the middle. General Sojun sits next to Tikal. The soldier eat meat, drink Minu wine, and get fresh with the female waitresses. The female waitresses try to mind their business refilling their wine, but the soldiers keep pinching their butts and smooth talking them. Tikal glances over at these activities in digust.

General Sojun takes a sip of the Minu wine. 

Pachacamac: "That wine is from the Minu berries you retrieved from the Dopak tribe you pillaged a few months back. It certainly is reminiscent of the icy terrain that tribe lived in, doesn't it?"  
Sojun: "Mmmm, this wine has a nice cool aftertaste, your majesty."  
Tikal:"The Dopak? That was the tribe that submitted, right?"  
Sojun: "They did not submit. They gladly accepted our protection."  
Tikal: "Well why take their Minu berries? We have a vast Minu shrubbery of our own."  
Sojun: "Not every Minu berry tastes the same. Different environment, different location can lead to different tasting Minu berries. Ergo, different tasting wine."  
Tikal:"Well I can't taste the different."  
Pachacamac: "That's because you only drink during these feasts. Leave it to the hedonist soldiers out there who can taste the variety."  
Sojun: "Besides, princess, the less wine you enjoy the much smarter you are. These men just follow orders, fight, and drink."  
Tikal: "And you are no different from them?"  
Sojun: "Well I have to be smarter than them to lead us into victory."

Tikal scoffs and looks away. 

Sojun:"Besides, I know you will inevitably become the leader of the Phorsoa. And by the looks of things you will probably rule the same way as your grandmother Lurasa did. But I would like to be there to maintain the balance of conquest and peace. And maybe even....."

Sojun's voice get fainter and fainter as Tikal ignores him and looks at a group of soldiers getting grabby with one of the waitresses. Tikal gets angrier and angrier clenching her fist. When the waitress slaps a soldier grabbing her arm, he pulls her onto his lap while she scream stop. Tikal slams her hand onto the table and stands up.

Tikal: "GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!!"

Everyone in the room stops and looks at Tikal in shock. The room is quiet. Pachacamac maintains order.

Pachacamac:"You heard your princess! RECEDE!"

The soldier lets go and the waitress runs out of the room. 

Pachacamac: "Let us bring civility back into this celebration. I say this calls for some music. Bring in Kali-Ca."

Kali-Ca. One of the oldest Phorsoans in the tribe slowly walks in with a harp. A soldier giver her his chair to sit down. She sits. 

Pachacamac:"Kali-Ca. Help us lighten the mood with your signature soothing sounds of our tribal past."

Kali-Ca plays a soft tribal tune that calms the soldiers down. 

During this, Pachacamac (softly to Tikal): "The next time you see the men being inappropriate, let me know and I'll deal with them."

Tikal snaps her head to Pachacamac.

Tikal (quiet anger):"Every time! The soldiers go and conquer and every time they come home, they act more and more degenerate. They act like nothing can stop them!"  
Pachacamac: "They are just celebrating victory."  
Tikal: "Well just once, I want to see them return home in defeat. To get their heads out of the clouds. But that won't happen will it? Because the MASTER blessed us as protectors. With all the stealing and killing we do, we need protection from ourselves!"

Tikal walks out weeping.

Sojun: "Princess!"

Tikal walks to a balcony overlooking the village. She leans on a balcony ledge and cries by the pale moonlight. 

Kali-Ca: "Why are you crying my child?"  
Tikal turns around to see Kali-Ca, finished with her song and walking by the balcony. 

Tikal:"This tribe is not what I remember. I remember that my grandmother would tell me how our tribe was about making sure all were at peace and the Master would help all our neighbors when they need it. But now the tribe has gotten power hungry."  
Kali-Ca: "So you do not believe in the Book of Devus?"  
Tikal: "No, I am not trashing the book, I just..."  
Kali-Ca: "That's because it isn't the book of Devus."

Tikal pauses.

Tikal: "What? What do you mean?"

Kali-Ca grabs Tikal's wrist and pulls in to her ear to whisper. 

Kali-Ca (whisper): "Are you willing to risk everything for the truth?"  
Tikal:"........Yes I am."

Kali-Ca (whispers):"Look in the library. A bird in the hand is worth two in the bush. Now go!"  
Tikal: "Thank you"

Tikal runs to the library as General Sojun coming to console Tikal sees her run.


	4. The Secret

Tikal runs across the main courtyard past passerby villagers. She enters the grand library. To the south of the library there is a statue up against the wall of an echidna woman raising her spear while holding a scale. To the east of the library is a statue of a female in nature. To the west of the library is a statue of a female echidna raising a book to the sky. The bookshelves are only neck high. 

Tikal browses the books, figuring out why Kali-Ca said that cryptic message. 

Tikal: "A bird in the hand is worth two in the bush? That must mean it's better to be content with what you have than to risk losing everything by seeking more. (sigh) Just like father did."

Tikal glances at the female in nature statue. She has one hand on a tree and the other with a bird in her hand. Tikal's eyes widen and looks at the scale on the statue on the south side. 

Tikal: "It's a mechanism!"

Tikal climbs up to the female in nature statue and grabs the hand with the bird. She pulls on it and it easily pops off. She goes to the statue with the scales and puts the hand with the bird on one of the weighing pans. She goes to the west side statue and looks all over the statue. No two birds in a bush. 

Tikal: "No birds, no bush. What am I supposed to put on the other pan?"

Tikal looks closely at the book raised to the sky. Someone must have graffiti-ed the front of the book. It has a drawing of a bird on a bush. 

Tikal: "A book!"

Tikal looks again at the books in the bookshelves, she stops to see two books with a professional drawing of a bird on a bush on each spine. One book says "Death of Chaos", the other says "Master of All". 

Tikal: "Eh. Two...bird in a bush. Clever."

Tikal takes both books and runs to the scales. She places the two books on the weighing pan. The scales balances out as even. Suddenly the scale lowers as Tikal here something move underneath the stone floor tile she is standing on. Like a stone grinding. She gets down and lifts up the floor tile. She sees an old book wrapped in a leather sheet. It is collected dust for being dormant for decades. She picks it up and unfurls the leather. It reads "Book of Devus" written in old scripture ink, not in golden scripture like the new book she has read. The book looked like it has been around for hundreds of years. 

Tikal looks around.   
Tikal: "Better read this in my room for more privacy."  
She re-wraps the leather sheet around the book and puts the floor tile back. She turns to exit the library when she is confronted by General Sojun. 

Sojun: "Princess."  
Tikal: "GASP!"  
Sojun: "So sorry to scare you."  
Tikal hugs the book into her chest. She collects herself and hides her doings by responding in a condescending manner.  
Tikal: "Why aren't you partying with your men?"  
Sojun:"Well you left crying and I wanted to sincerely apologize for my men's behavior. I will make sure that it never happens again."  
Tikal: "W-well I will you hold you to it."  
Sojun:"So..you come here to collect yourself?"  
Tikal:"Y-yes! Great literary work by Jul-Sea, Walwitma, and Fennet really takes me to a different world."  
Sojun:"Well what book have you got there? Maybe I have read it..."  
Sojun moves his hand to the book and Tikal backs up quickly.   
Tikal:"-NO! I mean, this is from a lesser known author named bird...dina. Birdina! It's a story about a queen falling in love with a servant who turns out to be, well, I haven't gotten that far."  
Sojun:"Well what say we read it together?"  
Sojun's hand move towards the book and Tikal backs away.  
Tikal:"NO! I mean it won't make sense unless you read it from the beginning."  
Sojun:"Well let me know when you are done, I would certainly love to read the twist."  
Tikal: "Oh I will, see you later."  
Tikal walks out of the library.   
Sojun walks out too when he does a double take at the scales with two books and a statue hand. 

Tikal enters the palace and runs to her royal room. She sits on the floor next to her bed away from the doorway so she is not seen. She unfurls the leather sheet and starts to read the old Book of Devus. She reads quietly at things she read before in the new book of Devus. When she reads something new she reads out loud. 

Tikal: "As the Phorsoans cower in fear of the jewel that dropped from the sky, Devus approached it. He laid his hands onto it and a beam of light projects from the jewel onto him. The beam of light picks him up off the ground. And in his levitation he hears the voice of the Master say: 'My friend. I am Master. I warn you of power other than my own in your world. Seven Chaos Emeralds are scattered throughout the world for anyone to find. Its power are grand but with great risk of darkness. It controls your thoughts and turn them into power. The more you use it, the more you are controlled by the dark entity knows as Chaos. Spread the word of the power of the Master Emerald. Find the Chaos Emeralds, and bring them to my Emerald so it will subdue their evil control. May all on your world that need help be given my powers. Prepare your hands to receive my power with the oil from the fruits of Minu that are.....everywhere in this world. (Tikal pauses) Say my prayer: Master of all that serves you. Protector of the defenseless. Give me the strength to protect from Chaos.' "

Tikal looks up, and gets up in excitement and runs out of the room with the book.

Tikal runs to the royal living room where Pachacamac is standing in front of a fireplace. 

Tikal:"Father! I knew it. We have been following the Master all wrong. The Master wanted to let everyone use his power to help them against Chaos! Look at this. This is an old Book of Devus. It has text missing from the new book. Instead of being the sole protector of the Master Emerald, we are supposed to give its power to everyone. It even has a prayer for us all to chant and prepare our hands with the oil of Minu berries, and Minu berries are everywhere. THIS is how we can stop Chaos. We can give others our power."

Pchacamac holds the book. He does not look up.

Pachacamac (cold): "You sound just like my mother.....A deluded fool." Pachacamac throws the book into the fireplace. 

Tikal: "NO!"

Tikal takes her father's spear next to the fireplace to try to pick the book out of the fireplace. 

Pachacamac: "Guards! Seize her!"

Phorsoan guards grab Tikal by her arms and disarm her before she could pick the book out of the fireplace or attack them.

Tikal:"Father, how could you?!"  
Pachacamac: "That mother of mine was so spineless. She kept sending Phorsoans trying to find the Chaos Emeralds, but they never returned. I just knew the Chaos Emeralds consumed them. It was only a matter of time before all seven would be found and used against us. I HAD it with just standing around not being ready for the inevitable! But I could not just overthrow her. I needed to get the people on my side. So with the help of Athair, I rewrote the Book of Devus. Made it look like we were enforcers than peacekeepers, even took out the Minu berries and the prayer so that only I and a few people I trust knew it. More and more people took in the new words and demanded Lurasu to take action. When she refused, I led a rebellion and finally overthrew her. I was labeled by our people as a savior. Lurasu was exiled, I imprisoned all who still believed in the old Book of Devus and burned all the old books. Looks like I forgot one."   
Tikal:"You monster!! How can you be selfish with the Master's power?"  
Pachacamac: "Don't try to be such a saint! Our whole lineage of Phorsoan leaders overlooked the spreading of the original word of the Master. Even your grandmother in her peaceful rule was resistant to telling outsiders about the prayer. I was just cutting off dead weight. It was always in our best interest to be the sole keepers of the Master Emerald. And according to General Sojun...."

Pachacamac points his hand to General Sojun as he walks into the room with a military stare. Tikal is surprised.   
Pachacamac:"...There are only a few tribes left with Minu bushes. Because every tribe we encounter, we burn every one of their Minu bushes, regardless of submission. Pretty soon any outsider who remembers the Master prayer will not have the berries to call for his help. They will have to call for us. We will be the sole protector of this world. No one even considering the Chaos Emeralds will withstand our might."

General Sojun: "What shall we do with Tikal, sir?"  
Pachacamac:"She is a fighter in more ways than one. She'll never forget this moment.....poison her."

General Sojun reaches in his side bag and takes out a vile of poison. The guards hold Tikal down.  
Tikal:"WHAT?! you'd kill your own family for this emerald?!!"  
Pachacamac:"What do you think happened to your mother?"

Pachacamac turns back to the burning old book of Devus. The guards try to hold Tikal's mouth open while she squirms. Tikal notices a glass of Minu wine a few feet away. General Sojun apporaches with the poison. 

General Sojun:"I'm sorry Tikal. You were better off not knowing."  
Tikal:"No, I feel more alive than ever."  
Tikal squirms her leg out of one guard's grasp and kicks Sojun away and rams two guards holding her arms together and knocked them out headbutting each other. She gets away and to the Minu wine. She pours it on her hands and says quickly while Sojun and the guards come towards her. 

Tikal (quickly):"Master of all that serves you. Protector of the defenseless. Give me the strength to protect from Chaos."

From afar the Master Emerald lights up and a beam of light project from the Master Emerald into the sky and returns onto Tikal. The beam of light pushes everyone away as Tikal levitates off the ground. The light fades away as Pachacamac, Sojun, and the guards see Tikal in a glowing pink skin and sparkles around her. 

Pachacamac:"Stop her!"

Tikal flies toward Pachacamac and punches him with super strength as he flies out of the window and lands in the lake. The guards and Sojun run towards her but Tikal flies out of the palace, away from Angel, away from the Gori Mountains and toward places unknown. Kali-Ca see a trail of pink fly away. 

Kali-Ca: "There is hope yet."


	5. The Taelon

Tikal hears the voices of people she has never heard from before. She slowly opens her eyes. Her vision comes into focus and see a few ceiling lanterns with blue tassels. They are hanging over a room that looks like it was carved out of a cave. On the wall are pictures of foreign words (like Chinese characters). Tikal looks to see she is in a bed and feels a damp cloth on her head. She tried to think of what to say, but she feels woozy. She decides to get up. A teal feathered female bird being looks in. She runs to Tikal.

Teal bird: “No, No! Don’t get up. You had a really large impact. You have been out for a few days.”   
Tikal: “Wh-Wh-What happened?”  
Teal bird: “During my patrol, I saw this pink comet shoot from the sky and crashed just a few miles from me. I trekked over to the impact, and I found you at the crater of the crash site. So I brought you back to my tribe and nursed you back to health. This was on the ground beside you.”

The Teal Bird shows Tikal her golden headband.

Tikal: “Well… I won’t miss it. I don’t want to be a part of that life anymore.”  
Teal Bird: “The life of being a super girl?”  
Tikal: ”No, I don’t fly, I was…(sigh) it is a long story.”  
Teal bird: “Well if that was your first time flying, it has to be an interesting story!”  
Tikal: “Gee, where am I?”  
Teal Bird: “Oh, sorry. I’m Jade. You are in the village of the Taelon. Here on the far east of the Gori Mountains.”  
Tikal: “Far east?! I must flown all night!”   
Jade: “And where did you fly from?”  
Tikal: “My name is Tikal. Princess…former princess of the Phorsoa.”

Jade gasps.

Jade: “You are from the Phorsoa? We have travelers pass our tribe telling horrible stories of how a group of echidna warriors called the Phorsoa destroyed their homes!”

Tikal breaks out into tears.

Tikal: “This is what my kind has become. Destroyers.”  
Jade: “Oh, I’m so sorry.”

Jade lays her hands on Tikal’s shoulders. 

Jade: “Well listen, you need to rest. When you feel you can stand up, then you can tell me your story. I got to get ready for more patrol.”

Tikal lays back to rest while Jade put the golden head band on a nearby chair as she suits up in armor and heads out. 

A couple of hours past. Tikal puts on a pair of fur lining boots in Jade’s room. She felt a little chilly so she see a poncho on a chair. She pushes her head and quills through the hole. She walks to the chair and looks at her golden headband. She picks it up and looks at it. She drops it on the floor and walks out of the room to look around. The halls are tunneled out of rock with ceiling lanterns lighting the halls. She sees other bird beings walk down the halls, looking at her as she passes by.

She walks outside to see the Taelon (with Chinese styled motiffs) have built their palace at the base of the mountainside, while the rest of the tribe have farming further in the meadows (similar to a Chinese village). She sees male soldiers but also female soldiers, like Jade. But Tikal sees different types of birds. Hawks as soldiers, songbirds as musicians, albatrosses as farmers, all living together (Easter egg showing Bean the Dynamite). But they all still managed to look at her with concern.

A hawk soldier stops Tikal.

Hawk: “Halt! Where did you come from?”  
Tikal: “I-I got lost and one of your soldiers found me.”  
Hawk: “You are from that awful tribe the Phorsoa aren’t you? We will not have your terror infect our tribe!”  
Jade: “Sgt Scar!”

Jade runs to them and salute Sgt. Scar.

Jade: ”Sir, I found her last night on patrol. She looked like she was beaten. She needed help. It is still our code to help non-birds for at least a few days.”  
Scar: “Don’t play coy with me, toothpick! She’s still an outsider. When those days end I want her out of here. With what we have heard about these echidnas, you should have left her there.”

Scar marches off.

Jade: “Don’t worry about him. Typical soldier mentality. But now that you are up, stay close by. Let me give you the tour.”  
Tikal and Jade walk from the main road to the road with farming fields. 

Tikal:"Wow, Jade. I can't believe how many types of birds live here."  
Jade: "Yep, we don't single out any birds because of their stature or size. We all come together to form this great community."  
Tikal:"Although I do get a frosty vibe from them."  
Jade:"Oh don't worry, they feel that way about all non-birds."

Other bird people say hi to Jade but they do not acknowledge Tikal. One farmer gives only Jade a fruit. Jade gives it to Tikal.

Jade:”I am sorry for their cold reception. But it is what our tribe stands for. ‘We are for the birds, and only the birds.’”  
Tikal: “Well with what my father has done, I don’t blame them. He has tricked our tribe to thinking they are a chosen group of animals and expect all to kneel to them. I think our reputation is stained forever.”  
Jade: “Well you are the first echidna I have seen, and you are kindhearted, so there is always hope.”  
Tikal: “Not with my father in charge. Not with the Master Emerald under his control.”  
Jade: “Master Emerald? What’s that?”  
Tikal: “A powerful jewel that was supposed to be for everyone, but my father owns it. And nothing can stop it……..except……the Chaos Emeralds.”  
Jade: “More emeralds?”  
Tikal: “We told stories of how the Master Emerald and Chaos Emeralds are evenly matched. And if I want to stop father from gaining control of the whole world, I need to find them.”  
Jade: “Makes sense, fight fire with fire.”  
Tikal: “Except there are seven smaller versions of the fire. And there are stories that inside each one is a piece of the entity -.”

Tikal pauses.

Jade: “Tikal?”  
Tikal sees a grove of Minu bushes.  
Tikal: “You have Minu berries?!”  
Jade: “Oh yes, they make some fine wine.”  
Tikal: I know this may seem crazy, but you need to get your army to be on alert to fight!”  
Jade:”What? Why?”  
Tikal: “The one thing the Phorsoa doesn’t want other tribes to have are Minu berries! Because they are used to call the powers of the Master Emerald! If you don’t at least protect these bushes, your whole tribe is in danger.”  
Jade: ”That will take forever. How do you know the Phorsoa will travel this far?”   
Tikal: “They always send a scout to see where the artillery is and where the Minu berries are. We might have enough time to move them before one comes here.”  
Jade: “Okay, I’ll speak with General Soar. But it is going to be a long shot.”  
Tikal: “Don’t worry, I still know the prayer to conjure the Master Emerald. I can prove it.”

Jade and Tikal run back to the main road. They are met by other fellow soldiers, more friendly, Sakon and Diam.

Sakon: “Hey, Jade. Hey, furball”  
Jade: “Hey Sakon. How did the outer limits look?”  
Sakon:”Well it seems echidnas are getting popular around here. We found another lost traveler.”  
Tikal:”What?”  
Sakon:”Hey Diam, help him up.”  
Diam:”Hey, you promised you’d help out with the outsider once we get back home.”  
Sakon:”I said when we get inside.”

Diam helps up the deserter. Tikal looks at the traveler looking weak. She notices he has the tribal paint on his face to signify he is a scout for the Phorsoa army.

Tikal:”Get him out of here! He is a scout!”

The scout breaks away from Diam’s grip and runs away in full health. Tikal runs after her. 

Sakon:”Stop them!”

All the soldiers including Jade run to follow Tikal and the scout.   
The scouts digs underground and Tikal goes after him. The scout burrows underneath market vendors and they all fall into the hollowed trench made by the scout and Tikal. The scout digs around a boulder and dig to the left as the boulder falls in front of Tikal. Tikal climbs out of the tunnel and walks around the boulder and sees the scout many lengths ahead as he runs away.

Sgt. Scar grabs Tikal. 

Sgt Scar: ”Get over here, mutt!”

Tikal: “No! We have to stop him from getting to the army!”  
Sakon:”No, WE have to punish animals like you for destroying our village!”  
Jade:”Sakon! What if she is right?!”  
Diam:”We can handle echidnas, Jade. But this little mutt needs to be punished.”

Sgt Ax handcuffs Tikal and gives her to Jade.

Sgt Ax: ”Jade. We are bringing her to the General. Do not disobey!” Jade reluctantly takes Tikal.   
Tikal: ”Please! Don’t do this! I can help!”  
Diam: ”Like you helped catch that scout?”  
Sgt. Scar: ” March!”

The soldiers march as Jade take Tikal through the ruined marketplace.

Inside one of the caves in the mountainside, they are in a very tall court. General Soar (eagle) sits in the judge desk. Tikal is thrown to the ground in front of the General Soar while Jade looks concern. 

Soar: "What is this outsider doing here?"  
Sgt Scar: "Our soldier Jade found this echidna collapsed during her patrol and nursed her. She chased another echidna while destroying our marketplace."   
Tikal: "I didn't-"  
Soar:"SILENCE!"  
Tikal:"No! Your tribe is in danger!!"  
Soar:"YOU are the danger and we are containing it!"

Jade steps up and salutes. 

Jade:"General. She talked about an army that is coming here to challenge us."  
Soar:"How can you trust her warning?"  
Jade:"She knows what they are really after. Our Minu berries." 

Everyone in the court laughs.  
Soar: "HA haha! Minu berries? They want to make wine?"  
Tikal: "No it can conjure the Master Emerald that my father attains. Just give some Minu oil and I can..."  
Soar: "ENOUGH! Your father? Is your father their ruler?"

Tikal lowers her head put her face gives it away. 

A horn is blown from outside the caves and echos into the high court. 

Sgt. Scar: "To arms!"  
Saxon (to Diam): "Must be the echidnas. Let's go!"  
Soar: "WAIT!"

The soldiers stop.

Soar:"This is simple. We'll just give them their princess back and they can be on their way."  
Tikal:"NO!"  
Soar:"Take her to the gate!"

Sakon and Diam drag Tikal out of the high court while Jade follows.


	6. The Taelon Battle

The Phorsoa army approaches in large numbers towards the gate. The Taelon soldiers sit on top of the gates with bows and arrows. General Soar steps out of the gate.

Soar:"I am Soar. General of the Taelon. I am here to negotiate with your General. "

General Sojun steps out in front. With the Phorsoans and the Taelons a few yards apart, Sojun and Soar approach in the middle. 

Sojun: "So what do wish to give?"  
Soar:"We have your princess."  
Sojun:"Really? Well...what a relief. We have been looking for her and need to bring her home."

Soar turns to his men at the gate. 

Soar:"Bring the princess."

Sakon and Diam bring out Tikal who is trying to break loose. 

Tikal:"Please! Don't bring me to them! They WANT to battle!"  
Soar:"All the more reason to end this now."

Two Phorsoans grab Tikal from the Taelons. 

Soar:"There. You have your princess. Now leave."

Sojun:"Actuallly..."

Sojun sniffs. He smells something familiar. 

Sojun:"Is that Minu wine?"

The Taelons snicker.

Soar (clears throat): "Yes, we have several Minu bushes."  
Sojun:"Well then we will be taking all of your Minu berries. As well as all your wine."  
Soar:"What kind of crazy talk is this? You have your princess."  
Sojun:"Oh the princess was very considerate of you, thank you. But we also spread the word of the Master. And Master demands that all Minu berries be given to our chosen people."  
Soar:"This is ridiculous. We are not going to surrender all our Minu berries because of your crackpot faith."

Sojun's smiles turns to a cold frown. 

Sojun:"This is your last chance....surrender your Minu berries and your tribe can live to serve us...or no one leaves here alive."

Thanager gets closer to Sojun's face.

Soar: "WE ARE FOR THE BIRDS AND ONLY THE BIRDS!"

The Taelons cheer. 

Sojun punches Soar so hard he flies and hits the mountain. 

Sgt. Scar: "ATTACK!"

The Taelons fire their arrows.

Sojun: "FRONT LINE...BURROW!"

The first line of Phorsoans dig underground dig right underneath the gate and pop up on the other side. The Phorsoans invade the gate and the Taelons retreat to the mountain. 

Sojun:"LEFT FLANK! BURN THE MINU BUSHES!"

The left flank split to the fields with torches. 

The Phorsoans approach the mountainside as Taelons soldiers fire catapults. 

Sojun:"SHIELDS!"

The Phorsoans stop on the ground and up pops a slate of rock that shields them from the rocks.   
Taelons soldiers fly from above to swoop down onto the Phorsoans. The Phorsoans punch piece after piece of rock to fire at the flying Taelon soldiers. 

Jade, hiding in the cave, see a bag of Minu berries. She takes a handful and runs to the Phorsoans.   
Jade uses her sword and uses a jianshu type of fighting art to fight the Phorsoans. Jade get to the Phorsoans holding Tikal. 

Jade:"If you really can do it, here!"

Jade opens her hand. All the berries are squished. 

Jade: "Oh no!"  
Tikal:"No, that's good."

Tikal takes the squished berries and rubs them on her hands and says the Master prayer. 

Tikal:"Master of all that serves you. Protector of the defenseless. Give me the strength to protect from Chaos."

On the horizon, a burst of green light shines through clouds and then a beam of green energy shoots down from the clouds and lands onto Tikal. All stop and turn to Tikal. Tikal becomes a floating pink Super Tikal.

Sojun:"Stop her!"

Super Tikal flies to fight the Phorsoans. Sojun picks into his side bag and picks up Minu berries and says the Master prayer.

Sojun:"Master of all that serves you. Protector of the defenseless. Give me the strength to protect from Chaos."

Another green light bursts over the horizons and another beam of green light shoots down onto Sojun. All stop again to see Sojun become a floating pink Super Sojun. 

Super Sojun:"You force me to do this Tikal."

Super Tikal and Super Sojun fight each other in the air but Sojun is much more skilled in fighting. They fight and Super Sojun punches Super Tikal deep into the Mountain. Super Sojun continues to super punches the mountain, causing a rock avalanche and burying many Taelons to their death. 

Jade is outside looking at the destruction.

Jade:"NOOOO!"

Super Tikal crawls out of the rubble but is exhausted and turns back into Tikal. Super Sojun approaches Tikal. 

Super Sojun: "If you cannot see the real message of the Master, you are a threat to the Phorsoa."

Super Sojun is about to super punch Tikal when in a matter of a few seconds, an orange blur comes from afar and one by one takes each Phorsoan and runs to the top of a hill and slings them far into the distance. Super Sojun tries to fight the orange blur but cannot punch it. But the orange blur speed-punches back. Jade comes to Tikal's aide. 

Jade:"Tikal! Are you OK?"

Super Sojun ignores the orange blur and focuses on Tikal and Jade. He is about to super punch them when the orange blur takes them away as Super Sojun punches the mountain. His fist gets stuck as another avalanche lands on him.


	7. Oni the Cheetah

Tikal and Jade find themselves far away from the Taelon village. 

Tikal:"Jade, did you see that?"

Jade looks into the distance of the mountain collapsing and a pink burst of light flying out and away.

Jade (in tears):"My people! We were beaten like we were nobodies! My people were right! All you mammals bring nothing but trouble!"  
Tikal:"Jade, please. I know your people are hurt, but they will just be back and finish the job if we do not get the power to fight back."  
Jade:"Well they burned all the Minu bushes and Minu berries. That General is going to pay."

They both hear someone out of breath. Through the dust they see a Cheetah on all four catching his breath. He wears red pants with gold lines and black shoes with lacing wrapped around while leggings. He has golden rings around his wrists and ankles. 

Tikal:"Are you going to make it?"  
Cheetah: "Yeah (gasp) I trained myself (gasp) for this moment (gasp) but it really (gasp) took me to my (gasps) limit."  
Tikal: "I know. We need to stop the Phorsoans. But we need help. And luckily this guy came in like a bolt of lightning. How did you find us anyway?"  
Cheetah: "My name is Oni. I too know of what the Phorsoans are capable of. Those Phorsoans destroyed my people, the Dashi. I have seen him become super. So when I saw the green light come down twice, I ran to it."  
Tikal:"Thank you Oni. I am Tikal, and this is Jade. That was amazing how you took on General Sojun. Are all cheetah that fast?"  
Oni:"No. We can only go fast for a short period of time. But during my journey across this vast land, I found this."

Oni pulls out a smaller version of the Master Emerald. 

Tikal:"A...a Chaos Emerald."  
Oni:"I found this shining at the bottom of the Wenga Lake up north. When I possessed it, nothing happened. But then when a group of lone bandits tried to pick a fight with me, my first thought was run. And suddenly the jewel glowed. And The moment I picked up my feet to run, I bolted past them. At a speed I never reached before. Everything was a blur. I didn't know how to stop. But the moment I thought of it, I slowed to a halt. And when i turned around, I could see Wenga Lake in the distance."

Tikal: "Wow. I only read what it looks like, but they never said what it could actually do."  
Jade:"Let me see that."  
Oni: "No! This emerald is not to be taken lightly. The more I use this emerald, the more I feel this darkness that's growing. Like a beast that gets stronger."  
Tikal:"Chaos. It must be the entity Chaos itself."  
Oni:"That is why I wear these enchanted gold bracelets on all my limbs. I cast them with a mantra to limit my power. With the power I could generate with this one emerald, I need to restrain myself."  
Jade:"We could probably just use this to take on that Phorsoan garbage general."  
Tikal:"Just this emerald is not enough. And the general is not the only one who can conjure the Master Emerald. My father and the priest Athair both know this prayer. We need to use all of the Chaos Emeralds to take them on."   
Oni: "You mean there are more of these?"  
Tikal: "The Chaos Emerald was split into 7 little emeralds like this one. We need all seven to stop them."  
Oni: "Then we will be taking a great risk. The more emeralds we find, the more powerful this...Chaos gets."  
Tikal:"I know, I know these emeralds have evil inside them, but with my father in control of the Master Emerald, THAT emerald might as well be evil. We just need to use them long enough until the Phorsoans know the true use of the Master Emerald. To be used for all of us at a time of need."  
Oni:" If your father is using the Master Emerald for personal gain, then you are right. He needs to be stopped."  
Jade:"Well you seem pretty well adjusted to it. I bet if you train us how to use it correctly, we can use its powers properly."  
Oni:"I do not think that is wise-"  
Jade:"Look! I just saw that pink tough guy destroy an entire mountain. And I do not think your super speed is enough. I have been trained to learn the art of fighting so I am willing to take the risk to win our eventual battle."  
Oni: "Okay. But it will take a while. And it will be dangerous."  
Tikal:"We can deal with that. We need as much help as possible. We need to match them, power and numbers."  
Jade:"You want to bring an army?"  
Tikal:"The more help, the better."

Oni, Jade, and Tikal walk over to a hill. Oni sits in meditation seating as Jade and Tikal follows. They all sit in a circle as Oni places the Chaos Emerald in the middle.

Oni:"This...Chaos Emerald as you call it, is able to control your thoughts and turn them into power. To truly tap into this power is to be in touch with the force that powers it. It's an energy force that is seen and yet unseen. It is inside and around us. It can give life to all things, but can take life away."  
Jade:"Don't be so poetic about it, just tell us."  
Oni:"My people use this meditation to find this force that they struggled to tap into fully. We knew something was there but we never could access it. Only when I found this Chaos Emerald was my quest finally fulfilled. Once I connected with this force, I saw things I never saw before. Golden rings everywhere."  
Tikal:"Golden rings?"  
Oni: "Yes. They are remnants of the energy force. When you touch one it disappears but you consume its energy. The more rings you collect, the more abilities you possess."  
Jade:"Oh that's good. I want to connect with the Chaos Force."  
Tikal:"Chaos Force?"  
Jade:"Convenient."  
Oni:"Beware. I got greedy when I used them against bandits. I thought I was all powerful. But when a bandit hit me from behind, I lost all my power and abilities and all the rings I collected were scattered."  
Tikal: "Well I came from a group of people where only a couple of people wielded the super power of the Master Emerald. And it is important to prove that anyone can wield a power like this......responsibly of course."  
Oni: "All right. First, clear your mind."

Jade and Tikal close their eyes with Oni.

Oni: "The key is to think of positive thoughts to embrace the good of the power. Think of a positive thought." Tikal and Jade think in meditation.   
Oni: "Now touch the emerald." Tikal and Jade reach for the Chaos Emerald. Oni moves his hand in front of Jade's. 

Oni:"Jade. I must insist that you think of another thought."  
Jade: "Why? I have a positive thought."  
Oni:"Defeating that General Sojun is not a positive thought. That is vengeance."  
Jade:"Well isn't that why are tapping into the Chaos Force? To defeat the Phorsoa."  
Tikal:"No, Jade. There may be more to this emerald than just being a weapon. It might be a new way to embrace everyone. I mean the Phorsoa only cared about echidnas and the Taelon cared about different types birds but ONLY birds. Think about a tribe where it has animals of every species come together and fight as one. I never even heard of a tribe that did that."  
Jade:"That does seems nice. I really didn't like it when the other birds were mean to you. You didn't do anything. Until you....(clears throat) dug underneath their market."

Oni:"What say we all think of the same thought."  
Tikal:"How about unity?"  
Oni:"Good."  
Jade:"Yeah, unity."  
Oni:"Ok. Think of unity and touch the emerald."

Tikal Jade and Oni touch the Chaos Emerald. The Chaos Emerald glows. Inside Tikal's mind, she sees the world around her in vibrant colors people of different species holding hands in a circle. She sees Jade and Oni holding hands. Not singing but enjoying each other's company. But then the clouds darken and in the center of the ring opens a black shadow hole. Out of the shadow is a shadow being in the shape of a mythical beast that she has never seen. 

Tikal:"Chaos?!"

The Chaos shadow lunges at Tikal and-  
Tikal wakes up in horror.   
Tikal:"Ahhh!"  
Tikal falls back from the circle.   
Jade opens her eyes.   
Jade:"Tikal? Are you OK?"  
Tikal:"I saw it! I had a vision. I saw animals of every kind. Echidnas, foxes, birds, hedgehogs, all holding hands in a circle. It was a sign of unity. But then this dark entity rises from the middle and attacked me."  
Oni:"That is the shadow beast I saw too."  
Jade:"Yeah...I saw that beast too."  
Tikal:"That must be the entity Chaos. I can understand why the Master Emerald is against it."  
Jade: "If we bring these Chaos Emeralds together, that entity might get stronger. Do you we really want to go through with this?"  
Tikal:"It might be dangerous. But my father continues his conquer of this land without anyone able to stop him. He always claims it is to bring the Chaos Emeralds to the Master Emerald and nullify their powers, but he keep doing more selfish acts. The Chaos Emeralds are the only source of power that can at least bring my father down so we can bring clarity to the Phorsoa."  
Oni:"Have you ever talked about bringing your father down to the other Phorsoa village people?"  
Tikal:"They are too brainwashed by my father's words. But you know what? Maybe we don't need the Phorsoan's help. When everyone in a tribe is of the same species, no one is there to challenge them of their ideas. Look at us. We are three different animals and we learn different views and different solutions. I think maybe the real way to keep the Chaos Emeralds from being used for evil is to make a tribe with different animals."  
Jade:"Are you crazy?! They would constantly argue!"  
Oni:"No, Jade. She may have a point. Different minds make stronger minds. This just might be the key to restricting the power of the Chaos Emeralds. I say we find the Chaos Emeralds, invite people to join us, and we will have the real weapon against the Phorsoa. Diversity."  
Tikal:"Great! Then let's go find them!"


	8. Pachacamac

Angel city. Back at the main courtyard. Pachacamac sits on his Throne with General Sojun kneeling to him. Athair sits next to him. Slamming his fist on the armrest. 

Pachacamac: "HOW DO YOU HAVE HER IN A CORNER AND STILL DO NOT CAPTURE HER?!!"

Sojun:"Sir, there was a speed freak that came out of the blue. He launched my men hundreds of yards away-" Sojun points to his men in the courtyard injured from the battle. "-and pulled Tikal away before I landed a punch."

Athair: "Speed? SPEED?!" He stands up. "That speed freak has a Chaos Emerald!"  
Sojun:"Athair, are you sure?"  
Athair:"Of course I am sure! In the dawn of time, the emerald of each entity had their own primed ability to use. While the Master primarily used strength as his choice of ability, the evil Chaos would use speed. They battled for eons, neither one having an advantage, until the Master was able to trick Chaos into spinning around his own emerald until the Master cast the evil Chaos inside it. If we do not stop them, this will be the beginning of the end."  
Pachacamac:"You heard him. Bring twice as many men out there to find them."  
Sojun:"Sir, my men need to rest-"  
Pachacamac:"DO NOT DISOBEY! You will leave tomorrow."  
Sojun:"Yes, sir" Sojun salutes and heads down the stairs.  
Pachacamac:"I need to calm down. Bring Kali-Ca for some music."  
Athair:"Do not go soft, Pachcamac. We have been setting up our tribe as the central group of power to save this land from the dark entity of Chaos. Any form of easement will be the hole that Chaos can seeped its way into. Your daughter has gone too far over to the Chaos side. She is and always will be the enemy."

Kali-Ca approaches Pachacamac and plays on her harp. 

Pachcamac:"Ah Kali-Ca. You are always there to lighten the mood. You bring more wisdom in your notes than anyone can with words."  
Athair:"Hmph"  
Pachacamac:"You were there for all our past leaders...........Especially my mother Lurasu."  
Kali-Ca slows down her playing but picks up tempo again.   
Pachacamac:"In fact you were always a supporter of Lurasu." Pachacamac gets up. "And she confided in you on everything." Pachacamac leans in. "Even...the location of the old book of Devus."

Pachacamac grabs her harp and slams it to the ground and breaks it. 

Pachacamac:"You told Tikal, didn't you?! You led her to the book of lies!"  
Kali-Ca:"You know they are not lies."  
Pachacamac:"Guards! Arrest her for treason!"

The crowd gasps in shock and the guards grab Kali-Ca and take her to the dungeon. Pachacamac sits down and think, then has an idea.

Pachacamac:"Bring back General Sojun!". Guard leave to find Sojun.  
Athair:"What are thinking about, my lord?"  
Pachacamac:"I believe if this is the start of the inevitable, then we need to expand on our Master powers artillery."  
Athair:"Out of the question! The more people who use the power of the Master Emerald, the less control we will have."  
Pachacamac:"But if Tikal is the rebel I know she is, she will not hog the power of the Chaos all to herself. And then we will be outnumbered, no matter how more powerful the Master Emerald is to the Chaos Emeralds. It will just be a few men. Besides, we can spread our power even more with a few more men wielding this power."  
Athair:"Be careful, my lord. Everything right now is going by the Master's Plan. If this becomes the beginning of something bigger in the future, this will be the beginning of your end."  
Sojun return to the thrones.  
Sojun:"Yes, sir?"  
Pachacamac:"Do you have a group of your men who you trust with confidence?"  
Sojun:"Why..yes sir. I know quite a few who kept a few secrets."  
Pachacamac:"Meet me in the Minu garden with those men. I think it is time to give them the ultimate secret."


	9. The Bandits

Tikal, Jade, and Oni venture through the windy road down the mountain rage. Oni is in front holding the Chaos Emerald. Tikal is in the middle, contemplating. Jade is in the back and irritated by the long walk. 

Jade:"We have been going down this road for days. Does anybody even know if we are going in the right direction?"  
Oni:"Well if there are seven Chaos Emeralds with spiritual powers, they most likely want to return to each other. Maybe this will glow if it is close enough to another emerald."  
Jade:"Well this emerald is not as powerful as I had hoped. I did that whole meditation for the last few days and I have not seen any floating rings anywhere."  
Oni:"I told you, it takes time to connect to the Chaos Force. And you make it harder for constantly talking about taking down Sojun"  
Jade:"Hey! I am just planning strategy. My whole tribe always taught about being prepared."  
Oni:"Focusing on one tree make you blind to the forest around you."  
Jade:"Stop with your throwaway phrases!"  
Tikal:"Guys, this is not helping. Oni, it doesn't hurt to be ready for the possible encounter with Sojun. But Jade, he did say it will take time to tap into the Chaos Force. I know I have not seen the rings either. But every time I touch the emerald, I see the entity Chaos popping up."  
Oni:"That entity constantly wants us to do more with the Chaos Emerald. Because the more you use it, the more selfish your actions become. I decided to use it to steal a few items of food when I was hungry. But the voice just gets louder and louder. Which is why I am very concerned about giving this power to everyone."  
Tikal:"Well if we exclude people now, we will be no better than the Master Emerald."  
Oni:"With what you talked about your former tribe, at least they are more structured with how the power is given."  
Tikal:"NO! I will not do anything that is reminiscent of that horrible tribe!"  
Jade:"Whoa easy, Tikal. There is no harm adapting an idea from a tribe who actually worked with a similar emerald."  
Tikal:"You may think they are someone to admire but all they care about is power! Power for themselves! We need to have more people use the Chaos Emerald if nothing more than to to stick it in their faces that no one species should be in possession of such power!"  
Oni:"But Tikal, this emerald is not supposed to be like-"  
All:"AAAHHHH"  
All three drop in a pit trap. They are hurt on impact. When the trap was deployed, a bell ring to call for the trappers. 

Jade:"Owwww"  
Oni:"Anyone hurt?"  
Tikal:"Just some bruising."  
Jade:"My knee landed wrong."

The walls are coated in a oil like substance. Jade tries to climb up but slides back down. Oni tries to speed run up the wall, but makes no friction so he doesn't move. He gives up and falls back down. 

A bunch of bandits approach the trap. All of them are in attire similar to "The Road Warrior". There are a couple of foxes (Dusty and Junker; taller dirtier, one-tailed Tails), a ram (Gord), a female cat (Gypsy; like an ancient Blaze the Cat), a badger (Bruton), and the leader, a crocodile with a scar on his mouth (Kaspa; ancient Vector). All approach the edge of the pit looking down and chuckling. 

Kaspa: "Don't get too close boys, we don't want to slip into the...well, WELLLLLL. If it isn't our little cheetah boy again. Looks like we were ready for you THIS time!"  
Oni:"Kaspa. You don't give up, do you?"  
Kaspa:"No I do not."  
Dusty:"Didn't he pants you, Bruton?"  
Bruton:"Shut up, Dusty!"  
Gypsy:"Well, Gord looked silly ramming into thin air."  
Gord:"How was I supposed to know he was fast?"  
Junker:"Duh, Cheetah."  
Kaspa:"ENOUGH! Weapons up!"

All bandits unsheathe their weapons and point them at the pit.

Kaspa:"Now throw up that Emerald I know you carry. And you two, throw up your treasures and we will send down a rope. If not, we'll come back when you're dead."  
Tikal: "No."  
Bruton: "(Gasp) She is an echidna! She is a Phorsoan!"  
Tikal:"I am not a Phorsoan!"  
Kaspa:"Easy there, Bruton. He's mad because your tribe ravaged his people. Come to think of it, we only saw male Phorsoans out here. So you must be very special to them. You might be the second best treasure down in that pit."

Jade pierces her sword into the wall and jumps on it to spring out of the pit.   
Jade:"HEEEYYYAAAH!!"  
She fights the Bandits by dodging their weapon fire and using their own attacks against them. Oni jumps on the sword and bounces up. As he lands, he takes down the rest of the bandits. Kaspa aims his sword at Jade pinned to the ground. 

Kaspa:"New order. You three will come with us to our stronghold so we can plan an exchange with your Phorsoan friend. If you refuse, I may die, but so will this birdbrain."

Oni is in a stance ready to pounce. 

Jade:"Do it Oni! You are fast enough."

Oni lowers himself. 

Oni:"No, his sword is close to your artery. Any chance to move you will get you cut. Badly. We'll go."

The Bandits get up and take the Chaos Emerald. The other bandits lower a rope to let Tikal climb up. Tikal picks up Jade's sword along the way up. She is about to strike with the sword.

Oni:"No, Tikal. We need to submit."  
Tikal:"We can't give him our....treasure. Or we will be with nothing."

Bruton gets up, takes Jade's sword and binds Tikal's wrists.  
Bruton:"That's the idea."

The bandits get up and handcuff Oni and Jade. 

Bruton:"Move!"

They take them to their stronghold. They reach the entrance to a cave. Kaspa turns around. 

Kaspa:"Take those two to the cell while I handle this Phorsoan. And bag their heads so they can't locate her."

Dusty and Junker put bags over the heads of Oni and Jade. Dusty, Junker and Gord take Oni and Jade to the right, while Gypsy, Bruton, and Kaspa take Tikal to the left. They both go their own maze paths. 

Kaspa leads the way down the tunnel whileGypsy pulls Tikal by the cuffs. TIkal hears a sound."  
Dark noise:"Hhhhhhrrrrrrrrrr."  
Tikal:"Wh-What is that snarly noise?"  
Gypsy:"Let's just say, if you got lost, you would find out."  
Dusty and Junker unbag Oni and Jade while they throw them into a iron clad cell embedded in a rock alcove. Dusty and Junker walk away while Gord locks the cells and puts the keys on a hook far away from Jad and Oni's reach. Gord stands guard. 

Kaspa take Tikal to his quarters while Gypsy picks up the Chaos Emerald. 

Gypsy:"Well, this Emerald must be really valuable."  
Kaspa:"That Cheetah must know what powers it possess if he kept it."  
Gypsy throws the Chaos Emerald and Jade's sword into the treasure room.

Kaspa and Gypsy enter Kaspa's quarters. They force Tikal, still handcuffed, onto a chair. Kaspa prepare a drink while Gypsy stands guard with her claws.

Kaspa:"So...what's your story, miss...?   
Tikal:"Tikal."  
Kaspa:"Tikal. Why are you so far away from your home."  
Tikal:"I don't live with the Phorsoa."  
Kaspa:"Don't waste my time. You reek of fish out of water. And all proper animals always live with their own kind."  
Tikal:"That's not true. I saw a tribe where they have several types of bird live there."  
Gypsy:"The Taelon? Ha, they are a stubborn tribe. They know they are outnumbered by mammals so they tend to group up to feel superior. But every other mammal live with their own."  
Tikal:"You don't live with your own. Why?"  
Gypsy:"Cats are loners. Kaspa lives out here, and each of the rest of our gang is a remnant of their former tribe that your tribe destroyed."  
Tikal:"But I hate what the Phorsoans are doing. I don't want to be a part of their life anymore. They have changed since they exiled my grandmother."  
Gypsy:"Your grandmother?"  
Tikal:"The previous leader of the Phorsoa. Lurasu."

Gypsy pauses. 

Gypsy:"Excuse me."

Gyspy leaves the room. Kaspa takes a sip from his drink and slams it on his table. 

Kaspa:"What matters now is that we have you for ransom. And I am sure your tribe will pay big money to get you back. With you chained behind us during our daily robbing, the Phorsoa will offer an exchance."  
Tikal:"You fool. They don't show mercy. And they don't want me as much as you think. I made a big mess back home and they want me dead."  
Kaspa pulls out his knife and holds it to Tikal's chest.  
Kaspa:"You better be lying. Otherwise I have no reason to keep you alive."

Jade and Oni in their cell. Jade tries to kick down the bars while Oni meditates. 

Gord:"Cut it out! I got a onion bomb I can throw in there to shut you up."  
Jade:"Try me, pal!"  
Oni:"Jade, relax. This is not worth getting angry."  
Jade:"How are you just letting this happen? Why aren't you trying to escape too?!"  
Oni:"These bars are ironclad, the ram has a watchful eye on us, and we have no idea where we are in this cave."  
Jade:"You have super speed, couldn't you just run around and find Tikal?"  
Oni:"These caves could have false paths, I could be searching for hours. Our best chance to escape is for the opportunity to come to us."  
Jade:"No way. I make my own opportunity."  
Oni:"I have no doubt you would. But not with what we have right now."

Gypsy comes to Gord.

Gypsy:"Ill take over." Gord leaves while Gypsy stand guard.Gypsy leans to the cell.  
Gypsy:"Psst, I'll get you out of here. If you let me join you."  
Jade:"Join?! You are robbbing us and our friend!"  
Gypsy:"That's an occupation. And I always look for something better, like what you guys are doing."  
Oni:"How do you know what we are doing?"  
Gypsy:"I don't. But I am sure Tikal is trying to do something special. I want to be a part of it." 

Jade turns to Oni.   
Jade:"(Sigh) I guess this is our opportunity."

Gird walks down a cave hall when he hears-  
Gypsy:"HELP!"

Gord runs to see Jade grabbing Gypsy's arm and trying to pull it from inside her cell. Gypsy tries to claw her. Oni is still meditating.  
Gord:"Oh that's it!"  
Gord pick up and onion bomb and gets ready to throw it at Jade.   
Gord:"Close your eyes, Gypsy!" But then he sees Gypsy holding the keys.  
Gypsy:"You first."  
While Gord is confused, Oni speed runs up to the cell door and kicks open the door, hitting Gord and the onion bomb. Jade and Gypsy stop their acting. Jade and Oni get out.   
Oni:"Where is Tikal?"  
Gypsy:"Just follow the red stones on the ground, you will avoid any false paths."  
Oni runs.  
Jade:"We need the Chaos Emerald."  
Gypsy:"That was a Chaos Emerald?! But that is evil!"  
Jade:"I know but we need it. Where is it?"  
Gypsy:"It is in the treasure room. Follow me."

Jade and Gypsy run until they are stopped by Dusty and Junker.   
Junker:"Gypsy?! You traitor!"  
Jade and Gypsy fight Dusty and Junker and win. 

Jade and Gypsy reach the treasure room. Jade finds her sword and sees the Chaos Emerald.

Jade:"There it is!"

Jade tries to dig for the green Chaos Emerald in the pile of gold coins but Bruton enters. Jade and Gypsy fight Bruton. 

Oni enters Kaspa's quarter. 

Tikal:"Oni!"  
Kaspa:"You feisty feline!"  
Kaspa dumps oil on the floor. Oni jumps on a bookshelf.  
Kaspa:"Ha! You are not taking what is mine, and you will not get out of here alive!"  
Oni:"You forgot to grease the ceiling."  
Oni speed runs up to the ceiling and down to Tikal, unties her and runs to the ceiling and exits the top of the door.   
Kaspa:"NO!"

Gypsy and Jade take turns looking for the green Chaos Emerald while fighting Bruton. Jade finally reveals the green Chaos Emerald on top of a crown. She picks it up. 

Jade:"I got it!"  
Gypsy is in a bear hug with Bruton.  
Gypsy:"Take the crown!"  
Jade:"What, why?"  
Gypsy:"Do it!"  
Jade picks up the crown which is attached to a mechanism to blow up the cave. Dynamite explodes all over. Oni comes in with Tikal.   
Oni:"What happened?"  
Jade:"No talk! Just run!"  
Oni takes Jade, Gypsy and Tikal out of the stronghold cave one at the time. Then goes back.  
Tikal:"Oni!"  
Oni comes out with the rest of the bandits before the cave is caved in. 

Kaspa:"My treasures!! They are all gone!!"  
Tikal:"Why did you save those men who kidnapped us?!"  
Oni:"They are in this position to survive; they are not evil. They do not deserve to die if I have the chance to save them."  
Tikal:"Well we now have no Chaos Emerald."  
Jade:"Oh yes, we do!"

Jade shows the green Chaos Emerald. 

Tikal:"(Gasp) We have it! We can do this!"

Tikal looks at the bandits and has an idea. 

Tikal:"Give me the Chaos Emerald."

Jade give Tikal the green Chaos Emerald. She closes her eyes while holding the Chaos Emerald. The Emerald glows and then turns off. Tikal gives the Emerald to Jade and starts digging. She comes back up with the bandits' treasure. 

Kaspa:"Our treasure!"  
Dusty, Junker, Grod, and Bruton run to hug their treasure.  
Oni:"Let this be known. If you want to avoid another catastrophe like this, stay out of our way."  
Kaspa:"Yeah, yeah, sure. You got us our treasure, we are even."

Oni, Jade, Tikal, and Gypsy walk away. 

Tikal:"Wow I didn't think you guys would find me."  
Oni:"Well we had help." Oni turns to Gypsy.   
Tikal:"Why thank you-" Tikal holds out her hand.  
Gypsy:"Gypsy" Gypsy shakes her hand.  
Tikal:"Gypsy, this is Jade, and that is Oni. But why did you help us?"  
Gypsy:"A while ago, during my travels, I met this old echidna. Her name was Lurasu."  
Tikal:"My grandmother?!"  
Gypsy:"She talked about the Master Emerald and how she made the mistake of keeping the power of the Master Emerald to her own people. She said that she wanted to make her own tribe, tribe of all animals. Equality and harmony."  
Tikal:"That is what I was thinking of."  
Gypsy:"She even made me this." Gypsy give Tikal a necklace with a symbol on it.   
Tikal:"This. This is the symbol for unity. Guys. This is what we should be doing. This is more than just collecting the Chaos Emeralds. This is about fulfilling the impossible. Animals of all kinds coming together, working together not for a species, but for an idea. Unity."

Oni:"I would be happy to be a part of that."  
Jade:"Me too!"  
Gypsy:"She would love that."  
Tikal:"Then let us find more Chaos Emeralds."  
Tikal turns around and the Chaos Emerald slightly glow for one second during the turning.   
Oni:"Tikal, wait! Turn that way!"  
Tikal:"Why?"  
Oni:"The emerald glowed."  
Tikal turned slowly back and stopped in the direction of southwest the moment the Chaos Emerald's glow returned.  
Tikal:"It's working! The next Chaos Emerald is in this direction! Let's go!"


	10. The Hoyans

Days have past. A couple of Phorsoan scouts walk up to a sandy hill. They peek over to see a vibrant city. Clay buildings stacked all over, a temple, and a leader house. They look around to see there no Minu bushes. 

Scout 1: "No Minu bushes, let's tell the General."  
Scout 2:"Wait! Look!"

Scout 1 looks to see where Scout 2 is pointing. They see Tikal and her group a great distance away, but are walking towards the city. 

Scout 1:"General Sojun will love this!" 

They both run back to their army. 

Oni leads the group while tracking the glow of the green Chaos Emerald to find the next Chaos Emerald aiming them towards the city. Tikal hears Gypsy reminisce about Lurasu while Jade is behind them keeping watch. 

Tikal:"So did my grandmother make good of her plan to make her own tribe?"  
Gypsy:"No. It was not as easy as you think. Since all tribes were with their own kind, they saw wanderers like Lurasu and I as rejected dirt. If we were not with our own kind, we did something wrong to be banished. We had a couple of animals be a part of our idea, but we were just pests to the more organized tribes."  
Jade:"I can see that. You kept wandering around. You needed to have an establishment. To have your own tribe, there has to be a form of structure. A place to train, a place to learn, a place to heal, and most importantly, a place to live."  
Tikal:"That means people who are willing to build that place. I don't know if they are willing to do that."  
Jade:"If they believe in what you stand for, they will."  
Gypsy:"And how do you know where to find these so-called Chaos Emeralds?"  
Oni:"This Chaos Emerald is clearly getting brighter the closer we get to this city. Most likely this is where the next Chaos Emerald is."  
Jade:"Have we thought about what to do if they cherish the Chaos Emerald."  
Tikal:"We won't steal it. Maybe they will believe in what we stand for."  
Gypsy:"A positive attitude. Just like your grandmother."

They approach the gate to the city where hedgehog guards confront them. 

Guard 1:"Halt! State your reason."  
Oni:"We are weary travelers looking to rest up and recharge."  
Guard 2 points to Jade's sword.  
Guard 2:"She needs to leave her weapon out here."  
Jade:"What's the protocol for the residents in there? Do they carry weapons?"  
Guard 2:"No. Only the army. Stay in the confines of the market area. No entering the buildings."  
Jade:"Fair enough." Jade leaves her sword with the guard.   
Guard 1:"Welcome to Halidus. Home of the Hoyans"

Tikal and the group enter and see a town full of hedgehogs (similar to the ancient city of Babylon). All hedgehogs have different colored fur and and of all shapes and sizes. They have a bustling marketplace where Hoyans buy and sell items of different variety. 

Oni:"While we are searching, let us get some nutrients."  
Jade:"And supplies."  
Tikal:"Uhhh, does anyone have any money?"  
Oni shrugs, Jade shrugs.   
Gypsy:"I have some gold coins I took from the Bandits' pile when your back was turned." Gypsy pulls out a bag the size of a grapefruit filled of gold coins.   
Jade:"Gypsy!"  
Gypsy:"It's a force of habit and it's hard to break."  
Oni:"All this time, I thought that jingling sound was your necklace."  
Gypsy:"That's more of a habit to hide my habit. And besides, whose idea was it to travel this land without any money?"

All look at Tikal.

Tikal: (ashamed) "I wasn't thinking that far ahead."  
Gypsy:"Well to make things better, I'll split the coins with you guys."

Gypsy takes out a meaty handful of coins and Tikal, Jade, and Oni take their share.  
Gypsy:"There, we are even." As Gyspy turns away, Jade grabs her by the shoulder.   
Jade:"Where is the rest?"  
Gypsy:"There isn't any left."  
Jade:"You've done this before. So I am sure you are hiding more from us."  
Oni:"Jade. The last thing we want is to not trust each other. Let Gypsy be a part of this group. We have enough here for what we need."  
Gypsy:"Well, for that warm invite, here is a bonus." Gypsy pulls a few coins out of her hair. She gives a couple more coins to Oni, Tikal, and Jade. Jade gives a look of suspicion at Gypsy.   
Gypsy:"Okayyy, here is your necklace I swiped an hour ago."  
Jade looks down to see her red ball necklace is not around her neck.   
Jade:"Gimme that!!"  
Gypsy laughs. Jade groans as she puts the necklace back on.  
Jade:"We'll meet back at the far end of the market. And hide the Chaos Emerald!" Jade gives the Chaos Emerald to Tikal.  
Tikal:"I'll buy a bag."

They go their separate ways. Tikal goes to a vendor selling hand bags. One bag had a shoulder strap and big enough to carry the Chaos Emerald. She purchases it and places the Chaos Emerald inside. She walks down the market road and looks dead ahead at the far end of the market towards the city, where they agreed to meet back. She sees a giant tree (Big as a oak tree) and looks old enough to be over a hundred years old. There is grass surrounding the area. People rest in the shade, people play games on the grass near the tree, the area is like a mini-park. 

Tikal:"Woowwww!"  
Tikal looks closer and see that the tree bears fruit. She looks closer and sees that the fruit are Minu berries. She pardons a resident Hoyan walking by.   
Tikal:"Excuse me. Is that tree bearing Minu berries?"

Hoyan 1:"Yes it is. That is Tree-San." Hedgehog walks away.   
Jade:"Tikal!" Jade calls to alert Tikal as she and Oni meets back up with her.  
Tikal:"Do you see this? I have never seen a Minu bush grow like this."  
Jade:"Wow! That's a Minu bush? How did it grow from a bush to a tree?"  
Oni:"They probably nurtured it all these years. But...Minu bushes don't grow this high."  
A bright glow comes from Tikal's bag.   
Tikal:"The Chaos Emeralds are shinning brighter!" Tikal opens it slightly and sees the Chaos Emerald shining brightly. She moves the bag around to find that the Chaos Emerald is shining brightly in the direction of the tree.  
Tikal:"Uh-Oh"  
Oni:"This is a problem."  
Jade looks around.   
Jade:"Where is Gypsy?"  
In the market crowd, they hear a shout of an older bigger hedgehog.  
Vendor:"THIEF!"  
Tikal:"Oh no."  
Jade:"I knew it!"  
Oni:"I got this."  
Oni goes into Tikal's bag and grabs the green Chaos Emerald. It glows. Oni puts it back and in a flash, speed runs to the noise.

The Vendor (who sells jewelry), a green hedgehog, holds Gypsy by the wrist. Hoyans gather in a circle whispering disgust of the non-hedgehog.   
Vendor:"I saw you take that bracelet you filthy outsider!!"  
Gypsy:"Let me go! I didn't take anything!"  
An orange blur runs around both of them and runs away.  
Vendor:"What was that?!"  
Oni comes in from the crows and stands between the Vendor and Gypsy.  
Oni:"Sir. I am afraid you are mistaken. My friend is not a thief."  
Vendor:"Don't you play nice! I turn my back for one second; and in the corner of my eye, I see this sly cat swiping my gold bracelet from its stand! THIS is why I don't sell to non-Hoyans!"  
Oni:"Are you referring to the gold bracelet with the diamond encrusted sapphire crescent moon?"  
Vendor:"Y-yeah. How did you know what it looked like?"  
Oni:"It's perched right there on its stand."

Oni points and everyone looks and gasps. On the front counter is the golden bracelet with the diamond encrusted sapphire crescent moon perched on it stand. 

Vendor:"Wh-wha-what...how did....well....I guess everything is fine." Vendor lets go of Gypsy's wrist.  
Vendor:"But I am watching you."  
Oni and Gypsy walk away while the crowd disperse but still mumbling about the incident. A light blue female hedgehog keeps looking at them as they walk away.

Gypsy:"Whew! That was close. You really fooled him."  
Oni:"Just like you fooled us?"  
Gypsy:"Hey I told you it is a habit I am trying to break. And it is not easy to stop when I was able to get these...." Gypsy goes into her sleeve but Oni interrupts her.   
Oni"-The three diamond rings you stole that he DIDN'T see? I put those back too."   
Gypsy:"Ugh! Come on! I was thinking the big picture. We will run out of money soon so those could have been for future bartering."  
Oni:"First, that was a lie. Second, we can survive without stealing. Third, the only reason you keep doing these things, is not just a matter of trust. You just never get caught enough times to stop. Well that is where I will come in. If you want to be a part of Tikal's dream, you need to be trusted."  
Gypsy:"Fine. I am sorry." Oni pats Gypsy on the shoulder.  
Oni:"Good. now let us meet up with Tikal and Jade."  
Oni turns to walk.  
Gypsy:"Hey Oni."  
Oni turns around.   
Gypsy:"You forgot your bracelet." Gypsy holds up one of Oni's golden ring wrist bracelet (from the arm that pat Gypsy's shoulder.)  
Oni:"You mean this one?" Oni holds up his arm and the wrist ring is there. Gypsy looks at her hand and there is no wrist ring.  
Gypsy:"Uggghhhh!!"  
Oni:"I can do this all day."  
Gypsy and Oni walk back and meet up back with Tikal and Jade at the base of Tree-San.

Jade:"Well, look who relapsed. Didn't think it would happen that quick."  
Oni:"Now, Jade. This is a long term process and we need to be supportive of Gypsy."  
Tikal":"Please, PLEASE don't do anything that will get you caught. You are the only person who knew about my grandmother. All I heard about her from my father was fear propaganda. I miss hearing something nice about her."   
Gypsy pauses.  
Gypsy:"OK, Tikal. I'll stop."   
The two hug while when they are interrupted by the light blue female hedgehog.  
Blue Hedgehog:"Excuse me. Mr Cheetah?"  
Oni:"Yes?"  
Blue Hedgehog:"I saw what you did. You put the bracelet back on the counter, didn't you?"   
Oni:"Well,...I didn't want a riot to start..."  
Blue Hedgehog:"No, no, no. I am not going to turn you in. It's just....how did you do that?!!" The Blue hedgehog gets giddy (like a fangirl). "I mean, I heard about your tribe, the Dashi. The hedgehogs here talk about how you cheetahs are fast, but I didn't think it would be THAT fast! What's the secret?!"  
Oni:"I am afraid that it must stay a secret."  
Blue Hedgehog:"Oh Pleeeeeeease! I grew up learning about the Dashi! I have been trying to get as fast as you guys. Meditation, racing, chasing, being chased, hot sauce..."  
Oni:"Please! I'm sorry ma'am. But the power of speed is not something to be taken lightly-"  
Blue hedgehog:"-because if we did all things unseen we would never stand still, right?"  
Oni:"Y-Yes. How did you know about the Dashi scripture?"  
Blue Hedgehog:"They have books from the Dashi in our library, from when our explorers traveled to your land."   
Jade:"I am surprised your tribe cares about the other tribes."  
Blue Hedgehog:"Well I certainly like them a lot, and so do the members in our fan club. But the others here only like non-hedgehogs from a distance....wait..are you a Taelon?"  
Jade:"Yeah."  
Blue Hedgehog:"Oh my goodness! I admire your tribe accepting all types of birds! I find it weird that we are hedgehogs but we won't be friends with the porcupines. My name is Victoria, but you can call me Swifty."  
Jade:"Well I am Jade. This is Gypsy, your idol is named Oni, and this is Tikal."  
Swifty halts when she sees Tikal.   
Swifty:"Oh. I heard about your tribe."  
Tikal:"Trust me. I am not what they have become. In fact I want to know more about this Tree-San."  
Swifty:"Oh, good! Well as you can see, the whole tribe is built around this tree. With no food source for miles around, this tree stood strong in the early years of our tribe and became a part of our culture. You notice that it bears Minu berries."  
Jade:"Yeah usually those berries come from bushes. What helped this tree grow from a bush."  
Swifty:"No one knows for sure. But some say there is a powerful force feeding into this Minu tree."  
Gypsy (whisper to Tikal and Jade): "Maybe a Chaos Emerald?"   
Jade (whisper to Tikal): "Maybe it's underneath the tree."  
Tikal:"Say Swifty, why don't you show Oni the Dashi books?"  
Swifty:"Yeah!"  
Oni:"Wait, what?"  
Tikal:"Yeah, he misses home. He deserve to see something other than this marketplace and this tree (winks at Oni)."  
Swifty:"Yeah, let's go to the library! Don't worry about entering the building. As long as you are accompanied by a Hoyan, you can get in."  
Swifty pulls Oni away.   
Oni (to Tikal): "Don't take too long!"

Gypsy Jade and Tikal huddle together. 

Tikal:"Okay. We need to go underground to check out the Chaos Emerald. I can use ours to dig underneath, but it might stir up a crowd."  
Gypsy: "We can create a diversion and distract the crowd. I can do my folksy dance, and Jade can play her flute."   
Jade:"Flute? I-I don't have a flute."  
Gypsy:"Of course you do. You hide it in your shin guard."  
Tikal: (smiles)"Jade!"  
Jade(red in the face): "How do you know about my flute?!"  
Gypsy:"I don't just- I mean, USED to just hide things from others, I can tell when others are hiding something."  
Jade:"Alright, fine! Let's look for a place for Tikal to dig and set up for the song and dance!"  
All three walk away.


	11. The Dashi and the Plan

Swifty and Oni enter the Hoyan library. Swifty continues to drag Oni all the way to the Dashi books. 

Swifty: "You see, I am the organizer and leader of a club of dedicated Dashi fans. We meet together, talk about the word of the great Dashi monk, Quico, and do a couple of non-approved races around the city. People call us weird, a nuisance, sometimes crazy, even label us speed freaks, but we know we are doing what we love. And now you came here! The members are gonna love seeing you! Oh, here is the book!"

Swifty pull outs the book of the Dashi. Oni opens the book. It has mantras, poems, words of enlightenment, everything that represents the Dashi. Oni breaks out a tear in his eye.

Oni:"I never thought I would see something like this again."  
Swifty: "it's pretty amazing, isn't it? (long pause) Say, um....would it be OK if you stayed in Halidus?"  
Oni:"Stayed? I don't think I would be welcomed here."  
Swifty:"I know the Hoyans are not as welcoming as they appear. But you could be the leader of our group. You are an authentic Dashi. You could be our real teacher. You can teach the Hoyans here about peace and harmony and they will warm up to you!"  
Oni:"I don't think I am right one to spread the teachings of the Dashi." Oni closes the book. "I left when things....changed for my tribe."  
Swifty:"Changed? What changed?"  
Oni:"I can't talk about it."  
Swifty:"How did things change? Was there a shift in ideals?"  
Oni:"No."  
Swifty:"Did the leader appoint stricter policies?"  
Oni:"No."  
Swifty:"Did it stop raining?"  
Oni:"Please, Swifty!"  
Swifty:"Well why did you leave?"  
Oni:"BECAUSE THEY"RE DEAD!!"

Oni's shout was heard throughout the library. All Hoyans in the library turned their heads toward Oni. Oni composes himself.   
Swifty (softly):"Wh-what?"  
Oni:"They're all....dead."  
Swifty holds still in disbelief.   
Oni:"I heard word that the Phorsoa ransacked another tribe and they were on their way to us. I begged our leader to gather our people to retreat. But he would not budge. He said our peaceful minds will prevail. But I knew it wasn't enough. So to survive, I left. I figured I would find people to help fight alongside us. But no one volunteered. A week later, while traveling along the Wenga Lake I saw a faint green glow that came from the bottom of the lake. So I swam down. I retrieved this jewel, that turned out to be a Chaos Emerald. The moment I got out of the water, it glowed again. And I started running much faster than any being could. Faster than the blink of an eye. I thought I could use this to help the Dashi. So I ran as often as I could, taking breaks to catch my breathe, and I made it back.....but I was too late. The temple was destroyed, the Minu bushes were burned. Everyone was dead."  
Swifty:"....No!"  
Oni:"This is a new age. Where the might of the strong takes anything they want. And if they find out about your Tree-San, the Phorsoa will be coming here too. And do what they did to my tribe, and Jade's tribe. And no words of peace and harmony is going to stop them." Oni gives the book back to Swifty and walks out of the library. Swifty holds the book to her chest as she looks Oni walk away.

Out near the Tree-San, Jade starts playing her flute while Gypsy uses her that was around her hip, and finger symbols from her bag, and dances for the Hoyans to see. More Hoyans gather around to watch while Tikal sneaks out to the location to dig out of sight. She holds the Chaos Emerald and it glows. She begins to dig and tunnel underground. She uses the Chaos for light and to dig in the right direction. She reaches the tree roots. 

Tikal:"I made it to Tree-San. Now where is the Chaos Emerald?" Tikal continues tunneling with assistance from the Chaos Emeralds, zigzagging across the root pattern; until she reaches the center of the roots. In front of her shined a red Chaos Emerald. But the Tree-San roots have covered the entire Emerald while it absorbs the Emerald's energy.   
Tikal:"Oh this is going to be difficult." Tikal pulls and pulls but the red Chaos Emerald would not budge. Tikal contemplates.  
Tikal:"Wait. Do I want to deprive these people of their tree? I mean what if the tree starts to die? Is it really hurting their culture for the sake of....."

Suddenly the Tree-San starts to sink on the side where Tikal was tunneling. 

Tikal:"No, no, no, no, no!" Tikal diggs away.

Up above, Everyone (including Jade and Gypsy) turn around to see the Tree-San sinking to the left. It stops and the Tree-San stands leaning to the left (like a tree version of the Leaning Tower of Pisa). Some Hoyans scream in horror.   
Hoyan 2:"What happened to our Tree-San?"

Tikal diggs out from in front of the Tree-San and gasps for air.   
Jade and Gypsy:"Tikal!" Jade and Gypsy run to pick up Tikal from the hole.   
Hoyan 3:"You! You outsiders did this!"  
Hoyan 4:"You horrible creatures!"  
Hoyan 5:"We invite you in and you destroy our Tree-San?!"

Tikal:"Please Hoyans. I am sorry for what I have done. But it was to prepare for an incoming threat."  
Hoyan 6:"The only threat around here are you pieces of garbage!"  
Guards run up to Tikal and the gang as they arrest them.   
Guard 3:"Our leader will have you rotting in jail for what you did to our Tree-San!"  
Suddenly there is a large boom. The ground shakes and the Tree-San sinks a little further.   
Guard 4:"Will you stop that!"  
Tikal:"That wasn't me!"

A horn is played. 

Guard 3:"TO ARMS!"   
Guard 4:"TO ARMS!"

Guards start running from the barrack to the gate. Guard 3 locks Tikal, Jade, and Gypsy to a building column so they couldn't escape.   
Guard 3: "We are not done with you." Guards 3 joins the other guards. 

Tikal(to herself):"The Phorsoa!"


	12. Phorsoa Battle 2

All Hoyan guard line up at the top of the gate wall. They see the Phorsoa army lined up in rows ready to attack. General Sojun steps forward. 

Sojun:"So sorry about the noise. We just needed to get our point across. I am General Sojun of the Phorsoa." 

The leader of the Hoyans steps forward.   
Hoyan leader:"I am Hiro. Leader of the Hoyans. What business have you to come knocking at our gate?"  
Sojun:"We are only here because a certain princess of ours has lost her way. We think she might be in your city."  
Hiro:"Princess? I don't..."  
Guard 4:"Sir, we have arrested a fellow echidna who desecrated our Tree-San. She may be the princess he speaks of."  
Hiro:"WHAT?!" Hiro turns to Sojun. "Well you can have her! But I want a signed agreement that you will never come back here!"

With the marketplace empty. Tikal, Jade, and Gypsy try to get out of their chains.   
Tikal:"We need to get out of these chains and help them!"  
Jade:"What do think I've been doing."  
Gypsy:"Tell me Jade. Is stealing OK in emergency situations?"  
Jade:"Why are you asking me that?!"  
Gyspy's chains fall off.  
Gypsy:"Because I swiped the guard's keys."  
Jade:"Fine, Yes. Help us out!"  
Gypsy unlocks Tikal and Jade's chain when Oni runs in.

Oni:"What happened? And...what happened to their tree?"  
Tikal:"Bad tunneling, got caught, now the Phorsoa is here."  
Jade:"I don't hear any fighting."  
Tikal:"They must be here for me. We have to get that Chaos Emerald and get out of there."   
Tikal grabs the red Chaos Emerald. It glows. She goes digging away dirt on the exposed uprooted side. She tries to pull off the red Chaos Emerald but it will not budge.   
Tikal:"I need more power. But I am not in tune with the Chaos Force yet!"  
Tikal turns to see Minu berries that dropped from the Tree-san.   
Tikal:"That's it!"

Back at the gate, Sojun signs a declaration of truce.   
Sojun:"All nice and signed. Here you go-"  
Suddenly he hear a beam sound. He looks up and see a large beam of green light head towards the city.  
Sojun:"You have Minu berries?!"  
Hiro:"Yes from our Tree-San. But why..?"  
Sojun:"SOLDIERS, ATTACK!"  
The Phorsoa soldiers dig underneath the gate and pop up on the other side.   
Hiro:"You want war?! You got it!"  
Sojun:"Good, me first."  
Sojun punched Hiro into the wall.   
Sojun:"SUPER SOLDIERS! POWER UP!"  
Seven special appointed soliders, Raynor, Locke, Sabre, Rutan, Torbo, Norco, and Harlan, grab Minu oil and rub it on their hands and say the Master Prayer (their gloves light up with the symbol of the Phorsoa). Six beams of green light land on them as they turn into Super (PINK) Phorsoans.  
Super Torbo:"Wooo! What a rush!"  
Super Harlan:"Yeah I just wish we turned into something other than pink."  
Super Sojun:"Focus, soldiers! Your task is to find the Minu tree and destroy it. Then destroy Tikal and anyone who gets in our way!"  
Super Raynor:"All right guys! Let's fly!"  
The super soldiers, fly to the tree. 

Super Tikal pulls on the roots as they they finally break off. She takes the red Chaos Emerald and peels off the roots.   
Super Tikal:"I got it-"  
She turns around to see Super Locke punch her right through the tree, splitting it in half. Super Tikal drops the red Chaos Emerald near the bag. The green Chaos Emerald falls out.   
Jade:"Tikal!"  
Oni approaches Super Locke.   
Super Locke: "Step away from the traitor or you will suffer my wrath!"  
Oni:"Then come and get me."  
Gypsy and Jade run to hide. Super Locke tries to punch but Oni speed dodges. Oni grabs Super Locke by the ankle and spins around very fast. Oni stops and Super Locke drops to the ground very dizzy. Super Sabre and Super Rutan stop in mid air to see the dropped Chaos Emeralds. 

Super Rutan: "Are those Chaos Emeralds? She really has turned."  
Super Sabre: "Grab them! They need to be destroyed!"

The two fly down to get it, but Oni runs by to pick them up. He takes them and the bag and run to Jade and Gypsy. 

Oni:"You ready, Jade?"  
Jade:"Ready!"

They each take a Chaos Emerald, which glows. They put them back in the bag. Oni speed runs to fight Super Rutan and Super Sabre, Jade picks up the chains that were used to hold them and uses her fighting style (Jianshu) against them both.   
Gypsy picks up the red Chaos Emerald from the bag.  
Gypsy:"OK how does this work?" The red Chaos Emerald glows. She sees Super Raynor about to blindside Oni and without realizing it, she holds out her hands and fire shoots out and hits Super Raynor.   
Gypsy(looking at herself):"I can use this!"  
Super Raynor tries to punches her but she fire dodges away from each punch. She make a fire shield distraction where Super Raynor misses her and punches Super Torbo.  
They fight but the six Super Phorsoans are beginning to overpower them. Gypsy goes to Tikal. She takes the bag of Chaos Emeralds with her. She approaches Tikal who is turned back to normal.   
Gypsy:"Tikal! Wake up! Wake up!"  
Gypsy looks up to see Super Harlan flying above them looking down. He does a punch lunge down. Gypsy a ring of fire to protect herself and Tikal before he punches the fire and gets burned in the hand. Tikal and Gypsy hide in an alley. 

Gypsy:"Tikal, wake up!"  
Tikal opens her eyes.  
Tikal:"Where are.."  
Gypsy:"They are fighting. There are seven of those flying pink brutes."  
Tikal:"Seven?! Father actually told the Master prayer. We can't handle six."  
Gypsy:"You can! Your grandmother found a Chaos Emerald herself."  
Tikal:"She did?"  
Gypsy:"Yes. And she figured out how to tap into the Chaos Force. She created a prayer that brings the good out of the Chaos Emeralds. Here hold as many as you can."  
Tikal grabs both Chaos Emeralds.   
Gypsy:"Close your eyes."  
Tikal closes her eyes.  
Gypsy:"Now repeat after me: 'Chaos is power, power comes from the heart. Help to unite the seven to unite us one and all. And bring order out of chaos.'"  
Tikal:"Chaos is power, power comes from the heart. Help to unite the seven to unite us one and all. And bring order out of chaos."  
An aura appears around Tikal as the Chaos Emeralds float. After a few seconds, they drop. Tikal opens her eyes. She sees a trail of floating rotating golden rings.   
Tikal:"I see them! I see the rings!" Tikal starts to fly with a trail of sparkles following her.   
Gypsy:"Good, now go!"  
Tikal flies with the trail of sparkles. Swifty see this hiding behind a wall.  
She goes flying an shoots energy spears (which will eventually be called Chaos Spears) and dodges attacks (with what will eventually be called the Chaos Dash). All hits are effective. Oni looks up.   
Oni:"She did it!"  
Super Raynor:"Enough!"  
All Super Phorsoans group together.   
Super Raynor:"Surrender now Tikal. Or they will get hurt."  
Tikal:"It looks like they can hold their own."  
Super Raynor: "I'm not talking about them. Team. Tear down that building."  
The Super Phorsoans go after a building filled with 100 Hoyan townspeople. They punch it to fall down.  
Tikal:"NO!"  
Tikal flies to stop them but Super Harlan and Super Sabre occupy her. Oni goes in to save one Hoyan at a time and take them away from danger. He gets 20 in a matter of seconds but he is exhausted and leans over to a wall to catch his breathe. Jade goes to him.  
Jade:"Oni! Are you OK?"  
Oni:"I can't (inhales) keep up. Running (inhales) too long. (inhales) I'm sorry."  
Jade:"Then who is running?"  
Oni looks up to see a blue blur going in and out saving the rest of the townspeople at the same super speed as Oni. The blue blur runs up to Oni and Jade and stops. Oni and Jade flinch. They open their eyes to see it is Swifty.   
Oni:"(inhales) Swifty? (inhales) That's (inahles) Chaos speed. (inhales) How?"  
Swifty:"Gypsy let me touch the Chaos Emeralds."  
Jade and Oni look to Gypsy.   
Gypsy:"They wanted to help."  
Jade:"They?"  
Swifty:"Team! Group up!"  
Six color blurs run up and stop. They are six Hoyans, two females and four males, present themselves.   
Swifty:"The Dashi appreciation club, ready for duty and to protect all!"  
Oni:"Well, well. (inhales) Thank you. (inhales) Jade, you take over"  
Jade:"I'm on it. Team, we need to divert their power away from the city. You three, distract those Super Phorsoans. You two, continue to evacuate the townspeople from this danger zone. Swifty, you assist Tikal."  
Hoyan Team: "Yes sir!"  
Jade:"Ready? Go!"

The two Hoyans evacuate the townspeople, while the other three use their signature Hoyan move, the spin dash to take on the Super Phorsoans. Gypsy takes on the Harlan, while Locke tries to sneak up on her blind spot. But just as she is about to punch her, Excel sucker punches him. Gypsy turns to see Excel as they exchange glances.

Tikal is about to be hit when Swifty does a hedgehog signature spin dash on him to give Tikal the chance to magic punch him. Swifty pulls up next to Tikal.  
Tikal:"Swifty? How.."  
Swifty:"Chaos Emerald. What do you need?"  
Tikal:"Distract this guy while I collect some rings."  
Swifty:"Rings?"  
Tikal:"Long story. I'll tell you after we win."  
Swifty:"Gotcha."  
Tikal runs around to collect rings. She runs to the center of the fight.   
Tikal:"Please! Stop!"  
All Super Phorsoans stop.   
Tikal:"I am on my knees. I surrender. Just don't hurt these hedgehogs anymore."  
Jade:"Tikal!"  
Tikal:"No! It's for the best!"  
All the Super Phorsoans gather in front of Tikal. She is on her knees with her right across her chest and fisted while the left hand holds a Chaos Emerald behind her back.   
Super Torbo:"Sorry, princess..."  
Super Raynor:"She is not our princess anymore! The General said no mercy. You have been a real pain for the cause, Tikal. The Master needs to end this nonsense."  
Tikal:"I don't know. I think it's been a real....blast."  
She activates what is eventually called the Chaos Blast. 

Back on the battlefield, where the Hoyan soldier are holding their own against the normal Phorsoa soldiers (who were ordered by Pachacamac to go out again without resting up), Sojun see a giant blast coming from the city as all seven Super Phorsoans launch away from the battlefield. Sojun groans.   
Sojun:"Soldiers! Retreat!"  
The Phorsoans look up to Sojun in confusion. They never retreated before.   
Sojun:"You heard what I said!! RETREAT!"  
The Phorsoans retreat while the Hoyans cheer. They are the first tribe to take on the Phorsoa and win. Back at the marketplace with a giant crater where Tikal is, all come together to congratulate her. Oni, Jade, Gypsy, Swifty, and the Dashi club members come and cheer in Victory. The townspeople, as well as the guards and the injured leader walk in and stand around the group. Tikal's group's cheering dies down. They look to see everyone stand around in silent.   
Hiro:"Get out."  
Oni:"Sir we are sorry about the Tree-San."  
Hiro:"This is more than just about the Tree-San! The only reason the Phorsoa came to us is because of her!(points to Tikal) Your prescene is the reason our city is in shambles!"  
Swifty:"Your majesty I must object! These people came to us out of need. (points to the crowd) And you all judged them on the spot for not being you."  
Hiro:"Typical words from the speed freak."  
Swifty:"This is true!"  
Tikal:"No Swifty. (short pause) We came here because of my dream. (short pause) And I thought my dream was more important than this city's history and culture. (short pause) I am no different than the Phorsoa. (short pause) I am sorry. (short pause) I just wanted to bring animals of all species together and work as one. (short pause) I wanted things to change. (short pause) But now I know why my grandmother couldn't do it. (short pause) Nobody wants to change. (long pause) We'll leave."

Tikal, Jade, Oni, and Gypsy trudge out of the city while the Hoyans all snear and Swifty and the Dashi club members stood by watching.  
Hiro:"Head west if you want to avoid that army."

When they leave the front gate, Guard 1 throws Jade's sword to the ground. She picks it up. The guards close the gate with a clang. Tikal breaks out crying.   
Gypsy consoles her.   
Gypsy:"There, there. We'll get through this."  
Tikal:"Why? I am a liability. Everyone judges me because of what my father did. Nobody wants to work with other animals. Nobody trusts an ex-Phorsoan. And it is only a matter of time before every Phorsoan knows the Master prayer. There will be nothing stopping them. There is no more hope."  
Gypsy:"That's not true. We are four different animals and we worked together to fight a common enemy despite who we are. The dream works. It will just take a while for it to sink in."  
Oni:"And the Chaos Emeralds are vital to wipe out the fear of the Phorsoa, because we will have both a firm hand AND a kind heart."   
Jade:"And no matter how long it takes, we will be together to see this to the end. Right?" Jade puts out her hand in the middle.  
Oni:"Right." Oni lays his hand on top of Jade's.  
Gypsy:"Right." Gypsy lays her hand on top of Oni's.  
Tikal sniffs and smiles. She lays her hand on top of Gypsy's. "Thank you." They hear a gate opening. They turn to see Swifty and her Dashi club members come out.  
Swifty:"Tikal! We want to come with you."  
Tikal:"Are you sure?"  
Swifty:"We were never appreciated in our own home. And if the Phorsoa comes back, we want to help out as much as possible. Also, we still appreciate the words of wisdom from a real Dashi. Even a remorsed one."  
Oni smiles. "Sure, why not?"  
Dashi club members: "Hooray!"  
Swifty: "Oh, let me introduce them. That's Rapi (M), Pronto (M), Excel (M), Luas (F), Pacer (M), and Breezy (F)."  
Tikal:"Rapi, Pronto, Excel, Luas, Pacer , Breezy...and Swifty, welcome to our group. Actually I think with this many animals, we can start being called a tribe. This is only the beginning. If we want to stop the Phorsoa, we need to collect all seven Chaos Emeralds to have a fighting chance of taking them on. It will not be easy. But because of your dedication and passion, I know it is achievable. There is a phrase the Phorsoa use that is meant for echidnas only, but it is the perfect name for us. It means 'To live together'. We are....the Velo Cita."  
All cheer.   
BOOOMM.

 

(PRESENT DAY). Kasi makes a scribble after feeling a boom that shakes the whole room. She puts down the pencil and journal to see what did that to the ruins.


	13. Second Badnik Wave

Kasi looks out a window and sees 50 Badniks approaching the ruins. She sees more Buzzers, more Moto-Bugs, more Cutters, and a few new Badniks. Several Rollers, a few Rhinobots, and all led by Ivo Robo (Egg Robo). Buzzers fire from their tails and hit the ruins. Rhinobots ram through debris to clear the way. 

Kasi: "Drat! I didn't think they come back so soon."

Kasi goes for her spear and runs to the front door. 

Kasi: "Halt!"

All the Badniks stop.

Kasi: "If you do not turn around and go, I promise that-"

Ivo Robo fires from his arm. Kasi quickly dodges. 

Ivo Robo: "No negotiations and no prisoner, by order of Doctor Robotnik. Fire!"

All Badniks fire at Kasi. Kasi runs fast enough to dodge them. She runs in the middle of the Badnik pack so that their firepower hits other Badniks. She slices a few Bandinks on the ground but there are still 32 Bandiks standing. She hides behind a fallen pillar and catches her breathe while the Badniks search. 

Ivo Robo: "Keep scanning for her. Only when she is finished can we continue to look for the Chaos Emerald."

Regaining her composure, kasi think of a plan. 

Kasi: "I need more."

She runs fast as all the Badniks see her running in, around, and even over the ancient ruins.

Ivo Robo: "Where is she going?"

In Kasi's point of view, she runs along the walls to collect trails of golden rings, each one disappearing when she collects them. She stop at the top of one of the city buildings and starts rotating her spear into a circle in front of her. Faster and faster she spins until eight balls of light glow bright on thhe outer ring of the spinning spear. Then each ball shoots out energy blasts and derstroys all the Buzzers and other Badniks. But one Moto-Bug stayed underneath Kasi on the front wall. The Moto-Bug shoots its hook and grab Kasi by the ankle and pulls her down. Kasi land on the ground hard face down and all the rings she collected explode out of her and disappear. The moment she looks up, a few Rollers roll over her and a Rhinobot rams her to the wall, and rams her again, and again and finally pins her to the wall. The last remaining Badniks approach her. A few Rollers, a couple of Moto-Bugs, a Cutter, and Ivo Robo. 

Ivo Robo:"So little speed freak. Before we finish you, why not save us some time and tell us where the Chaos Emerald is?"

Kasi is exhausted, hurt, and her spear is too far for her to grab. With her head to the side, she notices the cracks on the wall have developed when Rhinobot rammed her. She turns her head towards the Badniks and smirks. 

Kasi:"Maybe some more ramming will make me tell."

Rhinobot backs up while Kasi drops to the ground.

Rhinobot: "With pleasure." As Rhinobot charges, Ivo Robo notices the cracks too.  
Ivo Robo: "NO, DON'T-"

Kasi gets out of the way while Rhinobot rams into wall causing the front part of the building to collapse onto the Badniks. Kasi stops next to her spear and is on all fours, hurt and out of breath. She slowly grabs her spear and gingerly gets up. She limps over to the rubble and sees only Ivo Robo, barely operational and calling to Ivo Robotnik on the responder. 

Ivo Robo: "Robotnik...Invasion failed...need more back-"

Kasi stabs Ivo Robo with her spear. After overlooking the scattered scraps all over the area, Kasi limps back into the more ruined palace. 

Later that night. Kasi wraps more bandages around her ankle and elbow as she spreads the last remaining healing lotion. She lays on her bed and turns her head to the stars out the window. 

Kasi:"Oh mighty Oni. Why did you let her fight? Why did she never come back?"


	14. Rehabilitate

(PRESENT DAY) After the second battle with the Badniks, Kasi is injured in her left ankle and sore all over. She gingerly bending over to pick up a bucket of water, whatever water is left in the nearly dried up river. Kasi limps back into the temple to the tree growing inside. Kasi takes a scoopful of water and takes a sip. Kasi nearly spills the bucket out of her hands and calmly pours half of the water onto the tree. 

Kasi walks back into the dropped items room. She goes over to a chest on the floor. She opens it up. She sees all the relics of the first members of the Velo Cita. Trinkets, bracelets, and small sculptures of Tikal. She picks up an ancient necklace with the Velo Cita symbol on it, she takes the pad and penci and head to the rooftop. Kasi sits on the rooftop to see the grandview of her surroundings. She sees the dried land all around, with the drying up river close by. She sees in the distance, the mountain where the river flows from. She puts on her necklace as she continues to write in the journal. 

Kasi (V.O.) "With her escape from the Phorsoa again, Tikal's dream of the Velo Cita started to come true. The first seven protectors of the Velo Cita were the first followers to join the future general Jade and the future priest Oni, as well as the underrated Gypsy. Tikal knew the journey would only get harder. But she knew it was worth it." 

(Fade from Kasi's old rusty necklace to Tikal's new necklace)


	15. Windy Forest

Tikal sits in meditation on a rock on the edge of the forest lake. The lake is surrounded by evergreen trees and slight but firm gust of wind breezes on the top as the tree almost look like they are dancing in the wind. TIkal takes in the clam of the breeze and sight of the forest.   
Jade:"Tikal?"  
Tikal:"Over here."  
Jade walks over with the red Chaos Emerald.  
Jade:"I walked all around the lake. This things has not lit up."  
Tikal:"Well let's not get impatient. The last time a Chaos Emerald lit up it came right out the blue. Maybe they will tell us when we are ready."  
Jade:"Oh no. Don't tell me these jewels are sentient."  
Tikal:"No, no. But maybe we need to be in the right state of mind for them to light up. Why not sit here with me and enjoy the view."  
Jade:"I don't know. I should keep an eye on the hedgehogs."  
Tikal:"They're fine. Oni and Gypsy are helping them train more like a Dashi. We got time. Come sit. Enjoy."  
Jade:"Okay. But I am not a fan of high winds."  
Jade sits down and looks around. And then the breeze hits her and the trees. She sees them dance.   
Jade:"Wow this IS calming."  
Jade closes her eyes along with Tikal. 

The hedgehogs and Oni are sitting in the grass plain next to the forest lake a short distance away from Jade and Tikal. They sit in meditation pose while the wind brushes through the trees. All have their eyes closed.

Oni:"When you want to make the world a better place, you do not just speak your ideas to someone, you listen to their ideas as well. Whether you or they are right is not what is important. It's what is the common thread between them that you find the answer."

Swifty clears her throat in excitement.  
Oni pensively opens his eyes. 

Oni:"(sigh) Yes, Swifty?"  
Swifty:"Does this coincide with the Dashi poem about the dog and the goat? Because I always find similarities between those two-"  
Pronto: "Enough with the questions, Swifty! We barely get two minutes of meditation in before you drown him in questions."  
Swifty: "Well excuse me if I want to have my queries confirmed by an authentic Dashi."  
Pronto:"Well we won't get the full experience of Oni if you keep interrupting with questions!"  
Pacer:"Calm down, Pronto. There is nothing wrong with being eager to learn."  
Swifty: "Thank you, Pacer."  
Pacer:"But Swifty, you do need to ease up on the questions."  
Swifty scoffs.  
Luas: "If we stay here any longer my skin is gonna get bumpy and green."  
Breezy: "Oh, can't handle a little environmental conflict? Surprised you didn't read that part in the book."  
Luas: "Hey! It said nothing about grass stains and flies!"  
Oni:"Uh, can we-?"  
Swifty:"Isn't this all in the section about balance?"  
Rapi: "I know about balance. I can run on a tightrope longer than anyone here."  
Luas:"Ease up on the ego, bro."  
Pacer:"Yeah, remember Quico's phrase, Rapi? Golden eyes, make you blind."  
Pronto:"No, it was 'See nothing but gold, and you won't tell from the land and sky."  
Rapi:"That's not what it says!"  
Pronto:"Yes it is!"  
Rapi:"No it isn't!"  
(Excel through all this is still in meditation)

Oni:"ENOUGH!"

All turn their heads to Oni (even Excel). 

Oni:"Just because you learn from one tribe, does not mean they have all the answers. The whole duty of the Dashi was to find this form of energy that they can sense. But they never got close to it. Like an unfinished puzzle because there is one piece missing."

Oni picks up the green Chaos Emerald. 

Oni:"During my travels, I realized THIS, was the missing piece. This emerald is one of seven that helps us find the access to that energy. Which we call the Chaos Force. Once you embrace the Chaos Force, you see things that you never see before. Even now, I see revolving floating golden rings all over. On the shore. On the cliffs. Even on the water."

Breezy:"Wh-Why are they there?"  
Oni:"I do not know. It is possible that they are remnants of the Chaos Force itself. When you collect them, you abilities are multiplied and increase in power."  
Rapi leans over: "Yeah it was real cool when we used it. Can I hold it?"  
Oni quickly pulls the Emerald away.  
Oni:"No! None of you are ready again. Because with power like this, also lies a dark entity. The entity known as Chaos itself."  
Excel:"If Chaos is evil, why do you even use it?"  
Oni:"Because with the experience I have had, I realized the Chaos Emeralds themselves are not evil. They are a tool from beyond that requires a focused mind to quiet the voice of Chaos and perfected skills to master the art of speed." 

Gyspy:"ONI!!"  
Oni and the Hedgehogs turns to see Gyspy on a flat rock a good distance away deep in the lake. Gypsy avoid the water due to her cat instincts.  
Gypsy:"Could you hurry this lesson up?! The water is splashing onto this rock and I might slip!"  
Oni:"And this is what we will practice on today."  
Oni and the Hedgehogs stand up. 

Oni:"OK, who wants to save her?"  
Pronto:"What?!"  
Oni:"You all said you learned how to run fast like a Dashi. So use your speed to save Gyspy."  
Luas:"But we can't swim! We never learned how!"  
Oni:"Remember in the book of Dashi? In a time of crisis, your mind is focused and can execute with great precision. So now it is time to use the words into action."  
Pronto:"Can we the use Chaos Emerald?"  
Oni:"No."  
Gypsy:"I swear if I get wet out here, you all will play the price!"  
Pacer:"Well if we run out to her, I don't know if we can brake hard enough to stop on the rock."  
Swifty:"We what if we-"  
Excel runs out to the lake. He grabs onto the rocks that have the tops above water to hold onto and turn to the right direction. On the third one, he turns and grabs Gypsy and runs back to the shore.   
Everyone cheers.  
Gypsy:"Why thank you....uh...oh there are so many of you to remember."  
Excel:"Excel. And....your welcome...Gypsy."  
Pronto:"Get a room!"


	16. Phorsoan Training

Back at Angel city, General Sojun is in the leader's quarters with the Special Unit Soldiers (SUS) Raynor, Locke, Sabre, Rutan, Torbo, Norco, and Harlan line up behind Sojun and Athair standing next to Pachacamac.   
Pachacamac throws a wine glass to the wall.  
Pachacamac:"TWO?! You saw her with TWO Chaos Emeralds?!!"  
Sojun:"Yes, sir. Our soldiers saw a green, and a red Emerald."   
Pachacamac:"I give you the chance to direct a group of new Master powered soldiers and you can't even do this right! (turns to the special soldiers) And you. You call yourself a special unit? I could have sent the farmers out there and get a better result!"

Raynor:"General. Permission to speak on the team's behalf."  
Sojun:"Proceed."  
Raynor:"Sir, we were overwhelmed by the unlimited ability to the power of the Master. All we knew was fly and punch. Tikal appears to have learn to do something of a Chaos spear and a Chaos blast. If we expanded our abilities, we can have a better advantage over Tikal."  
Athair:"Out of the question! Your General made do with the ability to fly and punch, you just need to be adjusted to your power."  
Sojun:"With all due respect your grace, I agree with my men."  
Athair:"What?!"  
Sojun:"This constant deployment of the rest of the Phorsoa army is wearing down my men. If we learn new abilities. You only have to send us to do the Master's work. 

Pachacamac thinks about it while Athair looks on in disagreement.   
Pachacamac:"Athair, show them the page."  
Athair whispers close to Pachacamac.  
Athair:"Don't you see what we are in for? More people for others means more people demanding power."  
Pachacamac:"I have faith in Sojun keeping them in line. Now show him the page."

Athair takes out the old book of Devus.  
Sojun:"I thought you burned it, sir!"  
Pachacamac:"It's the only copy left. I always have a piece of our old history. In case of moments like this."  
Athair opens a page that talks about the powers a beholder of the Master Emerald can obtain.

(ONE HOUR LATER)  
The Phorsoan Special soldiers and General Sojun are outside the territory of Angel city and target dummies are laid in front of them. Raynor is standing in the middle surrounding the dummies while the rest of the SUS look on. 

Sojun: "Ready?"  
Raynor: "Ready!"  
Sojun: "Begin!"  
Raynor aims at one dummy to the left of him.   
Raynor:"Master SMACK!!"  
Raynor smacks his hands together and make a soundwave impact that launches the dummy many meters away.   
Raynor: "Master FIRE!!"  
Raynor fires fireballs from his fists in rapid action at the dummy, burning it to the ground.   
Raynor turns to the dummy behind him.   
Raynor: "Master PUNCH!!"  
Raynor charges right at th dummy with a power punch like a comet, exploding the dummy.   
Raynor turns to the dummy in the front.   
Raynor:"Master QUAKE!"  
Raynor two-fist punches the ground shakes as the ground shakes into pebbles destroying the dummy.

Locke (to Torbo): "It seems like only yesterday we were just celebrating our invasion against inferior tribes. Now we have the keys to the Master Emerald itself. There really is no stopping us."  
Torbo:"Easy, jackal. Aren't we going a little overboard here? I mean it's Tikal for crying out loud. She always seem caring but never destructive."  
Locke: "That is because she is starting to be consumed by the Chaos Emeralds. We were warned that this could actually happen."  
Torbo:"I don't think she looked consumed, she looked...well..better."  
Sojun:"Torbo!"  
Torbo stands attention.  
Sojun:"you have something to share?"  
Torbo:"Nothing that aids to our mission, sir."  
Sojun:"Well what say you do a little sparring with Raynor here."  
Torbo:"Sir?!"  
Sojun:"Then maybe you will pay attention better."  
Locke:"Nice knowing you."  
Harlan:"It was good while it lasted."  
Torbo slowly walks in front of Raynor.   
Sojun:"Learn to restrain your abilities. Because you know you are better than all inferior animals. You just do not need to show everything at once."  
Torbo:"But what if I can't restrain myself?"  
Sojun:"If one gets hurt, we replace him. Begin!"  
Raynor lays blow after blow. Torbo counters but Raynor has more power in his punch.   
Sojun:"Punch harder Torbo! This is pathetic! Strike back! You are not worth this power if you cannot use it right!"  
When Torbo is unable to fight hard, Raynor leaps towards him.  
Raynor:"Master..."  
Torbo holds his gloves to his face.  
Torbo:"Master TIME!!"  
Raynor freezes in mid-air. Torbo apparently made a time stop power to pause Raynor's action. Torbo and the rest of the SUS and Sojun look in amazement. Torbo turns to Raynor's left, winks at him and punches him miles away.  
Sojun:"Well done Torbo. You were persistent. And it will lead you to victory. Harlan! You're up!"


	17. Velo Citan Training

Tikal and Jade are still sitting in meditation, when the argument of hedgehogs get louder.   
Oni tries to calm down the group. 

Pacer:"We should be called the Speed Patrol."  
Pronto:"Boring. It should be the Dashi Dashers."  
Swifty:"But we are in a new tribe. What about the Super Sprinters?"  
The group continues with this back and forth. 

Jade gets irritated by the argument.   
Jade:"Rrrrr."   
Jade steps up and walks to the hedgehogs.  
Jade:"SQUADRON ATTENTION!"

All stop and look to Jade. 

Jade:"You think naming yourselves is important?! The Velo Cita has just been formed and you are already giving it a bad name!"  
Breezy:"Hey now, we-!"  
Jade:"SILENCE! We did not come together just to talk Dashi! We have a power hungry tribe trying to take these Chaos Emeralds so no one will be able to stop them! They destroyed our homes! Our livelihood! Everyone here knows what they are capable of! And they will keep coming after us over and over again! So we need to be ready for them! You want to be in this new tribe? Time to train to protect it! During this training you will address me as Ma'am."

Swifty slowly raises her hand.  
Jade:"Yes Swifty?"  
Swifty:"I thought Oni was training us...Ma'am."  
Oni:"I am only training your mind and spirit. Jade is more than welcome to train you for combat."  
Pacer:"Does...Tikal approve of this, Ma'am?"  
Tikal:"Jade is more than qualified. If we want more people to join our tribe, they need to feel safe. You will give them the security and protection to make this tribe possible. Now follow Jade's instructions."

Rapi:"What he is SHE going to teach us?! She's not even fast like us."  
Jade:"Oh? You think because you are fast, you are better?"  
Rapi:"Sure do."  
Jade:" Fine. Stand right there at the base of the rock."  
Rapi stands at the base of the rock which is 10 feet high. Jade goes to the top of the rock, picking up up rocks along the way. Jade stands at the edge of the cliff with her arms holding a load of small rock. She looks down at Rapi.  
Jade:"All right Rapi. I am going to drop these rocks and you will...."  
Rapi:"Let me guess. Catch every one?"  
Jade:"Nope. Keep every one of them in the air."  
Rapi:"What?!"  
Jade:"Go!"  
Jade drops the rocks. Rapi uses his speed to try to toss each falling rock up in the air, but he is overwhelmed and all the rock fall on his head. Rapi drops to his knees.  
Rapi:"Ow!"  
Jade:"You see how it is impossible to do it alone? Those rocks can represent dangerous projectiles in battle. You will be constantly looking over your shoulder for anything deadly coming your way. Unless you work together. Pronto, help Rapi up."  
Pronto comes to pick up Rapi.   
Pronto:" (whisper to Rapi) That was pretty funny."  
Rapi: "Oh ha ha."  
Jade:"We'll do this again with both of you. Let me get more rocks."  
Swifty:"I got them, Ma'am!"  
Swifty speed picks up the rocks around Rapi and and takes them to Jade.  
Jade: "Thank you Swifty."  
Swifty salutes.  
Luas (whispers to Breezy) :"She just loves to be a pet."  
Pronto and Rapi ready themselves.   
Rapi: (to Pronto) I get first rocks and you get the ones I miss."  
Pronto:"No, you get the rocks on your side, I'll get the rocks on my side."  
Rapi: "Look, party boy.."  
Jade:"Go!"  
Jade drops the rocks. Rapi and Pronto throw a few rocks in the air, but then theirs heads collide and they fall down, along with the rest of the rocks.  
All:"Oooooooh!"  
Jade:"You need to communicate properly. What you like or don't like about each other doesn't matter in a battle. When you know how to fight with each other, you trust each other. And your actions become second nature."  
Rapi:"This is ridiculous! When we had the Chaos Emerald we were able to fight those pink boys and evacuated our people out of a building. Why train when the Chaos Emerald is doing the job for us?"  
Oni:"Rapi. Because the Chaos Emerald wants you to use it. We only used them for dire situations that require super power. We don't use them to improve ourselves. When you use the Chaos Emeralds, you have the urge to keep using them. And the more you use them, the more powerful Chaos becomes. He envelopes you. Consume with using the Emeralds to help him. I know. Because I foolishly used the Chaos Emerald constantly. It led to this..."

Oni takes his left glove off and his left bracelet. Oni puts up his exposed hand for the group to see. Slowly a black mass appeared on the palm of hand and started spreading throughout the hand like black veins.   
Swifty gasps  
Breezy:"AHH!"  
Pacer:"Yikes!"  
Pronto:"Whoa!"  
Excel:"Oh my goodness!"  
Luas:"Ewwww!"  
Rapi:"What is that?!"  
Oni:"This is the consumption of Chaos. I used the Chaos Emerald so many times, I failed to notice this black mass spreading on my arms and legs and reaching my torso. That is why I crafted these bracelets, blessed with the spell to ward off evil."  
Swifty:" (gasp) From the Dashi book. The bracelets of the mythical Hydrus beast."  
Oni places the bracelet back on and the black mass shrinks back down to nothing. Oni puts his glove back on.  
Oni: "What you are learning from Jade is mastering your normal self. When you become the master of your own self, the Chaos Emerald is just a option, not a necessity."  
Luas:"Tikal. How did you get all those powers back at Halidus?"  
Tikal:"Well my grandmother actually went looking for them a long time ago and she discovered that to tap into their true powers was to tap into the Chaos Force with a prayer. It was 'Chaos is power, power comes from the heart. Help to unite the seven to unite us one and all. And bring order out of chaos.'

All hedgehogs:"Chaos is power, power comes from the heart. Help to unite the seven to unite us one and all. And bring order out of chaos."

Nothing happens.   
Rapi:"Well that was bunk!"  
Oni:"I don't think you can just tap into the Chaos Force with just a prayer."  
Tikal:"Well I don't think the prayer was what helped. I gave myself internally to connect with the Chaos Force. I had people that needed my help and I stepped up for the real deal. Someday you all will get that internal connection. That will make you take on the Phorsoa with greater ease."

Jade:"Well until that happens, let's continue. Breezy, Luas, you're up."

Montage where each pair of hedgehog practice tossing each falling rock into the air. When Jade is satisfied she yells "Catch!" so that they catch each rock. they struggled at first but they learn to work together. When Pacer and Excel are pairing up, Excel threw one off angle and flew right towards Gypsy. Jade yells "Catch!" and Excel manages to catch all of his falling rocks before catching the one about to hit Gypsy. Gypsy gives a smile. 

Jade:"Well done team. This is a squadron that I would stand by representing the Velo Cita."  
Tikal looks at the red Chaos Emerald lighting up. Oni looks at the green Chaos Emerald lighting up.  
Tikal:"Guys! The emeralds are showing the way!"  
Oni:"They appear to head deep into the forest."  
Jade:"Then squadron! Line up!"  
The hedgehogs line up.   
Jade:"And now we trek!"  
The Velo Cita start trekking deep into the woods.


	18. First Field Training

General Sojun and the SUS glide near of the many villages that they have control over. Sojun lands while Raynor, Norco, Locke, Sabre, Rutan, and Torbo, and Harlan follow. Sojun turns to the SUS.

Sojun:"Soldiers. Here is where you start using your powers in the field. These villagers are starting to form resistance. Even since your failure at Halidus, the villagers under the impression that you are beatable. Time to prove them wrong."

Sojun and the SUS march towards the village. The village is made up of foxes. While many villagers run and hide when the Phorsoans walk in, a few young villagers arm themselves and stand their ground. 

Sojun:"Cease your resistance and no one in your village will get hurt."

Fox fighter 1:"You say that as if you can hurt us. But if the Hoyans can hurt you, so can we! Leave before YOU get hurt."

Sojun:"What brave fools. But if you think you can take us on, so be it. In fact if you mighty fighters can defeat just one of my soldiers, we will leave your village and never return."

Fox fighter 2:"We'll do it!"   
All fighters:"Yeah!"

Sojun:"Sabre. You're up."

Sabre walks up and stands several meters away from the fox fighters. The fox fighter charge.  
All fox fighters: "Ahhhhhhhh!"  
Sabre takes out his Minu oil and pours it in his hands and says the Master prayer. The green beam of light lands on Sabre just as the fox fighters get close. The fox fighters stops when the green light hits Sabre and turns him into Super (pink) Sabre.   
Fox fighter 1:"No fair! We thought only you had this power!"  
Sojun:"These boys behaved. They deserved a treat."  
Sabre:"Master SMACK!"  
Sabre smacks his hands and the fox fighter are launched into their farming fields. Sojun walks up next to Sabre.  
Sojun:"Anyone else want to rebel?"  
No one enters or says a word.  
Sojun:"Then make sure you know your place."  
Sojun turns to Sabre.   
Sojun:"Destroy their homes as punishment."  
Sabre:"Sir?"  
Sojun:"NO...mercy!"  
Sabre:"Yes sir."  
Sabre prepares himself for the Master Quake.  
Sabre:"Master QUAKE!"  
Sabre slams his two fists into the ground as all the houses in the villages break down. The villagers screen in horror.  
Sojun:"Soldiers! On to the next one!  
All the SUS walk out of the village. Torbo leaves with them but has a look of fear and concern.


	19. Windy Valley

The Velo Cita walk through the Windsy forest following the Chaos Emeralds. Tikal holds the red Chaos Emerald and Oni holds the green Chaos Emerald.  
Breezy:"Hey. Do you hear that?"  
Pronto:"Yeah. The winds are calling your name."  
Breezy:"Shut up, Pronto. I think I hear whistling."  
Everyone listens.   
Pacer:"Oh I hear it too."  
Luas:"Is someone playing a flute?"  
Tikal:"Well I hear it over there, and the Chaos Emeralds are shinning brighter in this direction."  
Jade:Let's go."  
They walk towards the whistling. They stop to see a well where the whistling is coming from.   
Jade:"There must be a wind shaft that blows underneath."  
Pronto:"(to himself) Resist joke. You are better than this."  
Tikal:"Well the Chaos Emeralds still shine bright. (moves it away and shows the shine dims) And it focuses only on this well."  
Breezy:"Well we do not know where that wind goes."  
Tikal:"It's OK. We'll just find a string and pine cone to see how-"  
Tikal bumps back into the well and drops the red Chaos Emerald into well as it is picked up by the wind shaft.  
Tikal: "The Chaos Emerald!"  
Tikal jumps in.   
Oni:"Tikal!"  
Oni jumps in after her.   
Jade:"Team! We have to follow!"  
Rapi:"Why us first?"  
Jade:"No back talk! GO, GO, GO!"  
Excel jumps in, followed by Swifty, Pacer, Breezey, Pronto, Luas, and Rapi.   
Gypsy:"I'll stand guard and not jump like a lemming."  
Jade:"Oh no you don't"  
Jade grabs Gypsy and jumps in with her. All all carried by the wind through long tunnels and turns until they finally launch out into a windy valley. The all land on a floating rock. They get up.   
Jade:"Everyone OK."  
Breezy:"Barely."  
Tikal:"Look! There it is!"  
Tikal points to the bright shining red Chaos Emerald floating in a wind vortex way up high. Around the wind vortex are tiny floating land masses.   
Tikal:"We need to retrieve it from the wind."  
Luas:"We also need to not get pushed into those land chunks."  
Jade:"It looks like a wind stream that can take us to the red Chaos Emerald. We need to to see if this wind stream can carry us to the Chaos Emerald. Volunteers?"  
Rapi:"Hey why are we the guinea pigs?"  
Jade:"Because THIS is what a protector has to do. They have to take risks into uncharted territory to save the tribe."  
Excel:"I'll go."  
Jade:"Good."  
Excel jumps into the wind stream. It takes him up and past the red Chaos Emerald and land him on a floating land mass nearby.  
Excel:"It's strong and I couldn't reach out to grab it."  
Jade:"Anyone have any ideas."  
All think.  
Moments later.

Pacer lands on a pile of the rest of the hedgehogs and Oni, Jade, and Gypsy who tried and failed and landed on the same land mass as Excel. All that is standing on the lower land mass are Tikal and Breezy.

Tikal:"That wind is too strong. We can't fight against it."  
Breezy looks around and something clicked in her mind.  
Breezy:"What if we can use the wind to help us? "  
Breezy takes a rock and tosses it to the right of the wind path. It gets carried and instead of flowing up the wind path, it bounces off the next floating land mass up then goes back to the wind path where it is taken to the next land mass up until after a few bounces it hits the red Chaos Emerald.  
Breezy:"That's it! If we jump to the right of the wind path, we can use the land mass as jump off points. The wind will help us bounce!"   
Tikal:"Are you sure?"  
Breezy:"Have to take risks, like Jade said. Get on my back."  
Tikal gets on her back as Breezy gets ready to jump to the right of the wind path.  
Breezy:" (to herself) Please be right."  
Breezy jumps to the right and the wind path pushes her into the next land mass up and bounces up off that. Then the wind path pushes her to next land mas, then the next. Tikal look at one of floating land masses and see the yellow Chaos Emerald inside a hole on the side. Breezy and Tikal reach the wind vortex and Tikal grabs the red Chaos Emerald. Breezy and Tikal lands on the top land mass as the others cheer.   
Jade:"Good thinking Breezy!"  
Excel:"That was amazing!"  
Luas:"Looks more like luck than skill but still amazing!"  
Breezy:"Thanks guys!"  
Tikal:"And even better! I saw where the yellow Chaos Emerald is!"  
Swifty:"Where?!!"  
Tikal:"Right there!"  
Tikal point to the land mass where she saw it.   
Rapi:"OK there is no way we are going back down there!"  
Tikal:"Don't worry guys. I would not let you do something for me. I learned from Breezy and I think I can land it."  
Breezy:"No Tikal! The plan worked down there. It doesn't mean it will work up here!"  
Tikal gives the red Chaos Emerald to Jade.   
Tikal:"You took a risk. now let me take a risk."  
Tikal jumps to the wind path near the land mass where she saw the yellow Chaos Emerald. But the wind path slammed her into the rock of the floating land mass.   
Oni:"Tikal!"  
Tikal falls. Breezy in a quick reflex, jumps down to get her. She grabs Tikal and spins. Her spin begins to glow. All are seeing this in amazement. Breezy darts around the vortex and lands in the hole where the yellow Chaos Emerald is.   
Nothing happens as the other look in anticipation. Then Breezy takes Tikal and rides the wind path back to the others. She placed Tikal on the ground.   
Jade:"Tikal!"  
Gypsy:"Don't worry! I have healing aids." Gypsy nurses Tikal.   
Pacer turns to Breezy.  
Pacer:"What happened?"  
Breezy:"I don't know. I just instinctively jumped in to get Tikal. And when we were falling,....I started saying that prayer through my head. When I stopped spinning, I was flying towards these floating rings. Without controlling it, I followed the rings to the yellow Chaos Emerald."  
Breezy shows the yellow Chaos Emerald.   
Pronto:"Wow!"  
Swifty:"You got it!"  
Rapi:"I can't believe we can do that!"  
Oni:"I know how you did it Breezy. With your selfless act, you tapped into the Chaos Force. Now you can collect those rings you see all over to gain more abilities."  
Oni puts all three Emeralds into Tikal's bag.  
Breezy:"I'm the first? I'm the first one to tap into the Chaos Force! I never win in anything with these guys!"  
Excel:"You certainly earn it."  
Tikal wakes up.  
Jade kneels down.  
Jade:"Tikal! Are you OK?"  
Tikal:"I have a headache."  
Jade:"Don't ever do something that risky!"  
Breezy:"Ma'am. I know she did something risky. But she took that risk instead of getting one of us to do it. Tikal is a worthy leader."  
Pacer:"Yeah, Horray for Tikal and Breezy!"  
All applaud.  
Luas:"Uh does anyone know to get down?"  
Swifty looks around and sees another windpath.   
Swifty:"There is another windpath. An it looks like it takes us down to those mountains."  
Jade:"Those are the Goji Mountains. The most western part of the mountain belt."  
Tikal:"So...who wants to take that risk?"  
Jade:"Oh I am not going to be the stick in the mud!"  
Jade jumps first into the wind path as the rest follow. They are carried lower and lower to the ground as they land at the base of the highest mountain. Some land sloppily.

Oni notices the bag glows again. He checks the direction and the shine aim toward the top of the mountain.  
Oni:"Looks like it's not over."  
Pronto:"Ugh, Can we get a moment to celebrate?!"  
Jade:"Not with the temperature dropping. Let's move !"

The Velo Citans head upward.


	20. Second Field Training

On the other side of the mountain is a village of goats. General Sojun and the SUS land at the entrance. Not all the villagers run and hide. Most of them stand their ground. 

Sojun:"It seems we have a bigger resistance. I guess your minds are as thick as your skins."|  
Goat villager 1:"We are done being afraid. We will fight until the last goat."  
Sojun:"Suit yourself. Norco, Rutan, take them-"  
The ground gives away as they were standing in a pit trap. The walls and floor are surrounded by rock so they cannot dig out.  
Raynor:"We can't dig out!"  
The villagers come together and carry a large boulder to drop into the pit.  
Locke:"Our Minu bottles are broken!"  
Torbo:"Mine isn't. You can use mine."  
Sojun:"No Torbo! You leave the weak behind. Take care of this mess! That's an order!"  
Torobo reluctantly pours the Minu oil on his gloves, says the Master prayer and the beam of green light travels to him.

The Velo Citans walk up up the mountain and notices the green light travel to the other side of the mountain.  
Swifty:"Oh no! The Phorsoans are here!"  
Tikal:"Hurry! We need to get to the Chaos Emerald before they do!"

Super Torbo flies out of the pit as the villagers drop the boulder and flee. Super Torbo flies back towards the pit.  
Super Torbo:"Let me get you guys out."  
Sojun:"Forget about us! We can climb out! Destroy the villagers."  
Super Torbo lands on the ground.  
Super Torbo:"Uh...Master ROCK!"  
Super Torbo punches his fist into the ground and a rock shaped hand comes out. He gently brushes them away instead of smashing them. When the others climb out, Super Torbo smashes the ground with no one around him.  
Sojun:"Now finish them with Master Quake."  
Super Torbo:"But that can cause an avalanche."  
Sojun:"You can fly us out. NOW DO IT, SOLDIER!"  
Super Torbo feels uneasy when doing the ability.   
Super Torbo:"Master QUAKE!"  
Super Torbo slams both fists into the ground and the village shakes into pieces. 

The Velo Citans feel the mountain shake.   
Excel:"What is that?"  
An avalanche starts to roll on both sides of the mountain. Super Torbo tosses Sojun and the others in the air so they can glide away. Super Torbo flies behind them as the avalanche covers the goat village. 

The avalanche on Tikal's side gets closer.   
Pacer:"There is no where to hide!"  
Jade:"Run!"  
Gypsy:"NO!"  
Gypsy stands in front of the group. She take the yellow Chaos Emerald from Tikal's bag.  
Jade:"What are you doing?!"  
Gypsy: "Doing my part."  
The yellow Chaos Emerald glows and she puts it back. Once the avalanche gets close enough, all duck while Gypsy uses her fire power to make a fire shield. The avalanche splits in two, keeping the Velo Citans safe. The interaction between firs and snow make a black smoke. General Sojun sees this smoke while gliding. 

Sojun:"Soldiers! Land!"  
They land away from the avalanche but still see the smoke.   
Sojun:"I saw them. Our little princess and her minions. What say we make our chief proud?"  
They walk towards the smoke.  
The avalanche passes. The Velo Citans open their eyes.   
Luas:"Are we dead?"  
Gypsy:"Not today."  
Oni:"Well done, Gypsy."  
Excel:"Thank you for your help."  
Gypsy:"We you hedgehogs can't take all the credit."  
Rapi:"All right, let;s just speed run to the top."  
Rapi tries to run, but the ice beneath gives no friction so ge runs in one spot. Rapi falls and slides down.  
Rapi:"Don't say it."

The Velo Citans enter a cave in the mountains as they use the Chaos Emeralds to go into the right direction. They all start to shiver with the bitter cold.   
Rapi:"Say Gypsy, could you-"  
Gypsy:"Way ahead of you." She grabs the yellow Chaos Emerald, it glows and she make a hand torch to warm up the others"  
Luas:"Ahhhhh."  
The Velo Citans go deeper into the cave. Then they hear a faint snarl.  
Dark noise:"Hhhhhhhrrrrrr."  
Pacer:"Ah! What was that noise?"  
Tikal:"I heard that noise. Remember Gypsy? At the cave of the bandits?"  
Gypsy:"Yeah, so?"  
Tikal:"So what is it? A beast? How can a beast like this be in the east AND west mountain range?"  
Gypsy:"I don't know. I only know from the screams of former bandits who lost their way in the caves."  
Swifty:"Lost? Like we might be?"  
Jade:"Stay strong squadron. We can show our might against these....creepy...growling beasts."  
Pacer hears a second snarl to the right of him.  
Dark noise 2:"HhhhHHHHEEEEERRR."  
Pacer:"Ah! I heard another noise over hear!"  
Jade:"Most likely the same snarl."  
Pacer:"No THIS one was a different snarl. And a little more high pitched."  
Gypsy:"Just relax.....and stay together to show your courage."  
Tikal:"How would.."  
Breezy:"Look! There it is!"  
Pacer:"AH! The beasts?!"  
Breezy:"No. The Chaos Emerald!"  
They all see an orange Chaos Emerald encased in ice.   
Pronto:"Hey Gyp-"  
Gypsy:"Got it."  
Gypsy uses her fire power to melt the ice and collect the orange Chaos Emerald.   
Gypsy:"Four down, three to go!"  
All:"Yay!"  
Sojun:"Halt!"  
The Velo Citans turn around to see Sojun and the SUS at the cave entrance ready to punch.  
Sojun:"We may have taken you lightly before. But not anymore. Give us the Chaos Emeralds or we will cause a cave in."

Tikal:"We are not afraid of you anymore."  
Sojun:"Funny. The last two villages who said that are no more. Even if you think you can fight us, you cannot fight a cave in. Either way we will easily dig up the Chaos Emeralds after the cave in."  
Tikal:"You are not getting these...hey! Where is the bag?"  
Gypsy:"I have it."  
Oni:"Gypsy!"  
Jade:"What are you doing?"  
Gypsy:"Surviving. There is no other way out of here."  
Gypsy walks the bag of Chaos Emeralds to Sojun.   
Gypsy:"Here."  
Excel:"Gypsy, no!"  
Rapi:"You traitor!"  
Sojun takes the bag and sees the Chaos Emeralds.  
Sojun:"THREE Chaos Emeralds. Well Pachacamac to see this. You are free from this inevitable end."  
Gypsy:"Yeah, it's a shame these guys will never see the light of day." Gypsy winks at the Velo Citans and turns to Sojun. "But YOU will." She turns to the Velo Citans. "Shield your eyes!" She covers her eyes as everyone but Breezy covers her eyes.  
Sojun:"What?"  
Breezy reveal the orange Chaos Emerald she hid behind back and aims it at the SUS.   
Breezy:"Chaos LIGHT!"   
Breezy shuts her eyes as the orange Chaos Emerald create a giant flashbang. Sojun and the SUS are blinded.   
Locke:"Ahhh! I can't see!"  
Gypsy:"Run!"  
All Velo Citans run out of the cave and down the mountain. Sojun and the SUS recover their vision.   
Sojun:"That does it! All of you do a Master Quake!"  
Harlan:"But-"  
Sojun:"THAT'S AN ORDER!"  
All:"Master QUAKE!"  
All make a giant quake on the mountain as they glide out of the way. A giant avalance comes down bigger and faster.   
Luas:"Avalanche!"  
Excel:"Pacer! Carry Oni! Pronto! Carry Jade! Rapi! Carry Tikal! I'll carry Gyp..Gypsy?"  
Excel turns to see Gypsy slowing down and the giant avalanche closing in. Excel runs back to pick her up. Excel runs back down again but the giant avalanche is right on his heels. He runs faster and faster with all his strength.  
Excel:"NNNnnnnngggghhhh!!!"  
He runs at the same speed as the avalanche, even faster. He runs fast enough to be in the lead of the other hedgehogs. His feet turn from an elliptical into an infinity symbol. Electricity sparks in front of him (like in Back to the future) and there is a flash.   
Excel opens his eyes and sees everything is in slow motion. Very slow. He see all the other hedgehogs about to be covered by snow. He looks to see how to fight this. He sees the best thing to do is get behind the avalanche. He looks at Breezy who is still holding the orange Chaos Emerald as it is glowing. He leaves Gypsy hanging in the air as he goes to touch her and she starts moving at the same speed as him.   
Breezy:"What the, What is going on?!"  
Excel:"No time to explain. We need to toss these guys over the avalanche. I need you to catch them when go back to normal speed."  
Breezy:"What.. how..OK, fine!"  
Excel take Pronto carrying Jade and tosses them over. Breezy tosses Luas, then Pacer carrying Oni. Excel tosses Rapi carrying Tikal then goes to the still floating Gypsy and tosses her over. They fly into the air in slow motion as Excel and Breezy steps in the rear of the avalanche ready to catch. They start to see the world speeding up.  
Excel:"Get ready."  
Breezy:"OK"  
As the world speeds up to normal, rock fly past them. Excel and Breezy toss the others until the avalanche dies down and let everyone down. Excel caught Gypsy as the final one.  
They all stop to see the avalanche is rolling in front of them.  
Gypsy:"Wh-What just happened?"  
Luas:"Yeah how did I go from running an avalanche to being tossed around BEHIND the avalanche?"  
Excel:"I was running really hard, and then...I just thought of the prayer. And all of a sudden, everything was in slow motion. So I tossed every one to the rear of the avalanche to be safe."  
Jade:"You saw everything in slow-motion?"  
Excel:"Yeah I...hey...I see them! I see floating golden rings all around here!"  
Tikal:"You tapped into the Chaos Force!"  
Breezy:"All right! Welcome to the club!"  
Rapi:"Low man again!"  
Pacer:"Let's get out of here!"  
They all run away.

Sojun and the SUS are at a distance and see the Velo Citans still alive.  
Sojun:"CURSES! They are quite slippery!"  
Raynor:"Should we report this sir?"  
Sojun:"No! If we give Pachacamac more bad news, he will order something that will compromise our mission." He holds up the bag of Chaos Emeralds. "Besides, we can actually give him some good news. We got three Chaos Emeral-"  
Sojun goes in to pick them up, but he sees there are no Chaos Emeralds in there.   
Sojun:"NOOOOOOOOO!"

Back with the Velo Citans as they are a great distance away from Sojun and the SUS, they stop.   
Gypsy:"Well done Excel."  
Rapi:"Hey now Gypsy! Explain that deceit you pull back there!"  
Gypsy:"We were cornered. And you don't eant to corner a cat."  
Tikal:"But now the Phorsoans have three of our Chaos Emeralds."  
Gypsy:"Now I thought you knew me better than that."  
Gypsy picks through her hair and takes out the three Chaos Emeralds.   
Breezy:"Yes! And the orange one makes four!"  
Oni:"Well done using your skills for others, Gypsy."  
Tikal:"Onward, Velo Cita! Three more to find."  
Gypsy:"OK, but let us get another bag. I am not keeping those in hair again. Their points hurt my head."

Pan up to the breezy wind. 

(FADE TO PRESENT DAY)  
Dusk in the ancient ruins. kasi feels the breeze as she sees the lighting bugs around the area. She closes the journal and head inside, still hurting. She hear the buzzing of the mosquito as she heads back inside. Unfortunately, one of the buzzing comes from a badnik lighting bug, with a security camera watching her every move.


	21. Persevere

(PRESENT DAY)   
Kasi wakes in a clear sunny day, she goes to the balcony and stretches. But she still feels a little twinge of pain. She looks around and does not not see any Badniks around. 

Kasi:"You may not be here robots. But I know you will be back."

She steps out of the ruined building gingerly and heads to the river close by. She sees the river is dried up. Not even enough for Kasi's consumption. Kasi sighs and goes back inside. 

She heads to a room where there are tools she uses to maintain the ruins no matter how dilapidated it is. She picks up two giant leather pouches (like giant bota bags). She ties them to her spear on both sides to make her own water staff. 

Kasi:"I learned my lesson long ago. Buckets do not travel." She says as she ties up the bags with their leather strings. 

Before she departs, she goes to the tree she kept watering. The tree has leaves starting to drop even though it is not autumn. Kasi gracefully pats the bar of the tree.  
Kasi:"Hang in there. I will return."

Kasi puts the the spear on her shoulders and gets in a running start stance. She aims for the mountains, a great distance away. 

Kasi:"Please make it."

Kasi bolts through the dry valley heading for the mountains. Halfway there her injured ankle buckles and she trips and falls. She rolls several meters after the trip. She does not move for a couple of seconds and then slowly gets up. She uses her spear to prop her back up. 

She grabs onto her necklace with the Velo Cita symbol. She closes her eyes.

Kasi:"Oh great Oni, give me the strength to press on, for the sake of keeping our history from fading away."

She collects herself but hears a buzzing sound. She looks around. Nothing. She shrugs it off and goes back to running to the mountains. She runs up the hillside and reaches the mountain lake. The mountain lake is usually where the Velo Cita wold get their river water. The lake still has plenty of water, but is low enough not to feed water into the start of the river. The littoral zone (coastal floor) of the lake is laid bare with the rocky shelf. 

Kasi:"I didn't think it'd be THIS bad. Well, this is probably going to be a daily run up here."   
She starts to climbs down to the water. Kasi hears a noise. She darts her head, but sees nothing. Kasi continues to climb down to the littoral zone. She takes one of the attached bota bags and open the top up. She puts down one of the bota bags and uses her spear to fish the bota bag down to lake and fill it up. She turns the spear around to fill up the other bota bag. She hears the sound of a mosquito getting louder. She turns around to hear it get louder. It is a missile coming towards her. She starts to speed run. She is unable to run fast enough because her injuries acted up again. The missile strikes a couple of meters away, but still gets hit in the shock wave. She falls into the lake. Pieces of rock fall around her as she sinks to the bottom. 

Kasi (v.o) : "There will always something to bring us down, but if what you do is right, then it can be weathered. The Velo Cita was about to know just how hard something can bring down an idea so different."


	22. Emerald Coast

(ANCIENT TIMES)   
Tikal swims underwater where the tribe rests up after a long trek. She sees the coral life, in the clear blue sea. Close by, she sees a bunch of orcas (these orcas are actually mermaid versions of Sonar the Orca -no legs!!) and are slightly larger than other Sonic characters). One orca waves at Tikal, as Tikal waves back and heads up to the surface for air. 

Tikal gets out of the water to dry up. She walks through the beach and walk up to a rock ledge where Jade is looking out to the sea. Tikal sits next to her. 

Jade:"You know you are the only one in the tribe getting the full experience in this location."  
Tikal:"Hehe, It's not my fault I am the only one who can swim."  
Jade: "Yeah, and you leave us with smelling the salty wind and baking in the sun."  
Tikal and Jade look out to the horizon.   
Jade:"But what a view. To think there is more land out there that only few have traveled to and returned."   
Tikal:"You've heard of animals that have seen what is out there?"  
Jade:"Heard? I know them. Sea birds like the seagulls, the gannets, and the albatrosses have all traveled around the world and told us tales of what they saw. Some animals here they saw there, and even seen animals that we never even heard of before. I marvel at their ability to stay focus when all they see for a while is blue. blue, and more blue. (Tikal laughs) I never thought I would be able to enjoy seeing what they talked about back....back home."  
Tikal hugs Jade. "I promise I will help you with saving the Taelons. You helped me, I will help you."  
Jade:"Thanks."  
Tikal:"But who knows? Maybe you can always that as an inspiration to achieve it. You could be less about fighting and more about flying."  
Jade:"If only it were that easy."

Tikal looks around.   
Tikal:"Hey where are Oni and the hedgehogs?"  
Jade: "Oh they are a little further down the shore. I think they found a shallow area to play in."  
Tikal:"Well then we should join them."  
Jade:"Yeah."  
They get up and grab their shoes and walk to Oni, Gypsy, and the hedgehogs.

Tikal:"You say that there are birds that fly across the ocean. I thought all birds can fly."  
Jade:"Well we breed out our flying capabilities when we are young. Only the big birds can fly. They say it is to withstand the strength of the wind. I think it is so they can control us better when we are on the ground."   
Tikal:"I know what you mean. Our tribe...I mean the Phorsoa selects kids to be trained as soldiers, or be cast as a lesser. Beneath the leader, no one was more important than a Phorsoan warrior. Nobody was allowed to become something other than they were destined by the tribe."  
Jade:"Yeah but when I was in that wind path in the Windy Valley, I felt...happy. I never that happy in my life. Too bad it was a fleeting moment."  
Tikal:"Don't say that! We have four emeralds. I am pretty sure there is way for you to fly again. Anything is possible."

Tikal and Jade arrive at the shallow area. Much of the group is sitting on the edge while Luas, Pacer, and Pronto are splashing around. Excel and Gypsy are sitting further away. 

Tikal:"Enjoy it all Velo Citans! You deserve it!"  
Gypsy:"I say we celebrate! There is a hangout a few miles down this coast called the Vaca Loca. A variety of animals to learn about and to have fun with."  
Oni:"I don't think partying is the right thing to do at this point."  
Jade:"And I've heard of that place. It's a thieves hangout....you lived there, didn't you?"  
Gypsy:"Guilty. In more ways than one."  
Jade:"Forget it! I am not putting our newly minted protectors out in dirty waters this quickly!"  
Pronto:"Aw c'mon Ja...Ma'am. We need a real reward for our hard work and.....we need to learn to communicate better with other animals."  
Tikal:"Besides, Jade. The Chaos Emeralds have not lit up yet. Maybe we can get some intel about where they might be."  
Jade:"Fine, off to Vaca Loca."  
Hedgehogs:"Yay!"


	23. Dissension

The SUS finish their training and enter the dining hall with the rest of the Phorsoan soldiers and General Sojun eating dinner with the female servers and wine ladies refilling their goblets. They are about to sit with them when Pachacamac enters right behind them. 

Pachacamac:"Ah my finest echidnas. Don't sit with them. Join me in the Grand Room with General Sojun."  
Raynor:"Thank you sir."  
Torbo:"Uh, thanks."  
Torbo turns around and the other soldiers give him and the other SUS a look of resentment.  
They leave the room and they talk about them.  
Regular Soldier: "Those guys are getting the golden treatment? I fight way harder than Torbo. Why is he special?"  
Sojun:"They are special because they show a high degree of loyalty. They put their commitment to Master higher than the rest of you. They are the soldiers for the rest of you to look up to. Now no more dissent. Prove your worth and you will sit next to our leader like them."  
Sojun leaves for the Grand Room while the soldiers begrudgingly go back to their dinner.

The SUS enter the Grand Room where the walls are coated in gold. The dining set is made with the finest material and their seats are plush. Pachacamac is sitting on the end while Athair sits to his left.

Pachacamac: "Please sit down."   
The SUS sit down. General Sojun follows and sits down along with them. The servers give them their dinner plates with fine luxury food.  
Harlan:"Oooh this is nice."  
Locke:"Quite fitting for what we can do."  
Pachacamac:"Yes. You are given the mighty gift of the Master. You deserve to be treated well. So General how was their field training?"  
Sojun:"Well sir, we have silenced the rebellion from the two villages."   
Pachacamac:"Well done. Have you made further contact with Tikal?"  
Sojun:"Not yet sir. But we have been told that she has trekked south. Probably near the Desbin Caverns."

Pachacamac spit-takes his food.

Pachacamac:"DESBIN?! You must make sure she stays away from that territory!! If she reaches it, our entire mission is doomed!"  
Sojun: "Don't worry sir. I have a plan. There were other animals that joined her. Most likely the hedgehogs she met at Halidus. So tonight when the villagers are unaware, our special soldiers will enter the city of Halidus and obliterate them. It will bring Tikal and the hedgehogs back to Halidus and away from the Desbin Caverns."   
Pachacamac:"Do you soldiers concur with this action?"  
Rutan: "Yes sir. Word is spreading quickly to other villages about our loss with the Hoyans. Right now they think the Phorsoa is beatable. They are not afraid of us."  
Raynor: "But with the powers that we possess, we will use the city of Halidus to make a statement."  
Pachacamac:"Good! We need to make people know once again not to interfere with our mission."  
Torbo fidgets with his food.  
Pachacamac:"Something on your mind soldier?"  
Torbo:"I don't think I deserve all this."  
Pachacamac:"Ah, humility. A small but vital piece in a soldier's state of mind. you deserve all this."  
Torbo:"No sir. I mean I don't think we should be doing ANY of this. Things just don't add up about Tikal."  
All stop eating and turn to Torbo.   
Sabre:"(cold stare) What things?"  
Torbo:"I grew up talking with Tikal. She was kind and gentle. How could she turn into an enemy?"  
Pachacamac:"She had the deluded mind of her grandmother. Thinking that using the Master to protect us from Chaos is not worth our time."  
Torbo:"But look at how we live. We put force above everything else, and that our race is the only race that should use the Master Emerald? I saw other animals helping Tikal at Halidus. They were working together despite who they were, and-"  
Sojun slams hist fist on the table.  
Sojun:"Torbo! I will not allow dissension in this unit!"  
Raynor:"That is a sign of weakness to our enemies."  
Sabre:"It is our duty to serve the Master."  
Torbo:"Yeah...you're right."  
Pachacamac:"Good. Let us give these soldier the proper wine."  
Servers come in with goblets of Minu wine.  
Pachacamac winks at General Sojun. Sojun goes for his goblets and secretly adds a poison to one of the goblets.  
Pachacamac:"This wine is from the finest Minu bushes only served to me."  
All SUS get their goblets.  
Pachcamac:"A toast. To you and to the Master."  
All:"Praise him"  
All lift their goblets to drink.   
Torbo puts down his glass as he gasps for air, grabbing the table. Unbeknownst to Torbo, they gave him the poisoned wine.  
Pachacamac:"You have lost the faith Torbo. May the Master have mercy on you. But not us."  
Torbo collapses.   
Pachacamac:"The Phorsoa is only as strong as our weakest soldier. And that was him. Any of you have a problem with this?"  
All shakes their heads with no regret.   
Pachcamac:"Servers, send him to the fire room."  
The servers pull Torbo by the legs and out the room. They take him to the fire pit where they burn the Minu bushes from the other tribes. The pit has not been lit as they throw him into the pit with the other Minu bushes. They leave the room to get a torch.   
Torbo gasps for air as he becomes conscious again. He gets up.

Torbo:"What? Where am I-."

He looks around to see he is in the pit.  
Torbo:"Holy Master! I got to get out!"  
Torbo climbs out the pit and onto the wall and up to the flew.   
The servers come back in with the torch and toss it into the pit. The pit violently lights up and the fire goes up the flew. Torbo climbs faster as the fire approaches and jumps out of the flew before the fire hit him.   
Torbo:"Whew!"

Torbo climbs down.

Torbo:""I need to warn Tikal"

Torbo glides away to escape Angel city.


	24. Vaca Loca

The Velo Cita walk down the coast with Gypsy leading the way. They see the hangout built along a cove beach (like Tortuga from PotC). The buildings are stacked on one another and made worn down wood. The buildings range from vendors to artillery to the main tavern. There are low lit lantern but bright enough to be seen. Downtrodden animals are seen walking drunk, laughing, and being reckless with a few throwing objects into walls. 

Jade:"I really don't think this is a good idea."  
Gypsy:"You want your hedgehogs to be protectors? Well they need to know about how different animals really act with each other. All they know is how they deal with other hedgehogs. And you, Tikal, Oni, and I are not enough of a real world example. And I get to be a trainer myself."  
Jade:"You? A trainer?"  
Gypsy:"Yes. You train their bodies, Oni trains their minds, I am training their social instincts."   
They enter the gateway of the hangout.   
Excel:"This place does not look pleasant."  
Breezy:"Why does it smell like smoked sweat?"  
Pacer:"Are they gonna rob us?"  
Rapi:"Of what? We have no money."  
Swifty:"Stay strong team."  
Pronto:"I like this place!"  
A drunk chameleon (like Epsio) staggers over to Luas.   
Drunk Chameleon: "Hey there beautiful, gimme a kiss."  
Luas:"Ew! Get away from me!"  
Rapi knocks the drunk chameleon out as they continue to walk into Vaca Loca.   
Gypsy:"Lesson number one. No animal is better than the other. Not even you guys. If you go into that tavern, thinking you have..." Gypsy uses air quotes. "...'standards', they will all team up against you."  
Jade: "(skeptical) So it was wrong to punch that drunk chameleon because we are no better than him?"  
Gypsy:"Oh no. He did the right thing. That guy is a creep."   
The Velo Cita approach the swinging doors of the tavern and Gypsy stops them and turns around.   
Gypsy:"Remember. Let them be who they are. But don't be too submissive. They respect people with a spine. But most importantly of all.... have fun!"  
Gypsy turns and opens the door and they see a vast assortment of animals. Foxes, rabbits, lizards, mongooses, weasels, crocodiles, birds, even echidnas are drink and partying. They all stop to see who entered the room. They pause for a couple seconds. The hedgehogs freeze. The hedgehogs creep back outside until one wolf stands up.   
Wolf:"Hey! It's Gypsy!"  
All animals cheer and whistle for Gypsy.  
Gypsy:"Good to see you, boys."  
Jade (close to Gypsy): "How do they know you?"  
Gypsy (close to Jade):"The less you know, the cleaner your thoughts."  
Jade shudders as Gypsy leads the Velo Cita to the bar.   
A eye-patched bear named Vince with a raspy is working behind the bar.   
Vince:"Hey! Gypsy! What a surprise to see you!"  
Gypsy:"Never hurts to remember your ugly face, Vince."  
Vince:"Hehehe, still the sharp tongue. I love it! So who are your friends?"  
Swifty:"We are the Velo Cita. A new tri-mmphf"  
Gypsy covers Swifty's mouth.   
Gypsy:"-a new tri-act of performers. High on talent, low on pay. But they can swipe your coins without you noticing."  
Vince:"Well any friend of Gypsy is a friend of mine." He brings up eleven pints of drink. "Drinks on me." Vince's smile goes away. "Limit one."  
Oni:"One is all we need. Thank you."  
Gypsy uncovers Swifty's mouth.   
Swifty:"What was that about?"  
Gypsy:"Lesson two. No one here likes tribes. They are restrictive, authoritative, and boring. This place gives them the freedom they always wanted."  
Jade: "(skeptical) Is that what you believe?"  
Gypsy:"I used to. Until I met Tikal's grandmother."  
Tikal:"How DID you meet her?"   
Gypsy:"She came in here years ago. She was down in the dumps with how she was exiled from her own tribe. While I encouraged her to enjoy life as a free animal...with all the booze possible, she didn't want that. She thought that one-animal tribes do terrible things because they do not learn from other animals. She wanted to prove that a tribe full of more than one animal can live together. I told her she was crazy, she decided to stand on a table and declare to everyone their she was forming a new tribe. With order, yet peace, and all animals were welcome. They all laughed her out of the tavern. As she walked out crying, a couple of animals popped out of the tavern, wanting to join. I was amazed. So I decided to join her as well. I figured someone with that amount of heart deserves a chance to pursue her dream."  
Luas:"But I have not heard of her tribe. So what happened?"  
Gypsy wiped a tear from her eye. "Oh that's another story. What say you guy split up and enjoy their company?"   
Tikal:"Whoa, I don't trust these animals if we get split up."  
Gypsy:"Well they don't trust us now because we have hedgehogs grouped together. Tell you what, why don't you Jade, and Oni chaperone a couple of the hedgehogs?"  
Jade:"No way! We need to stick together!"   
Gypsy:"You can look out for Pronto. He is having a wild time."  
Pronto is with a bunch of other Vaca Loca patrons and tosses a coconut in the air. he jumps and spins the coconut in half. The patrons cheer.   
Jade:"Pronto! Stop that!"  
Luas:"I am finding another spot. This bar is sticky." Luas walks away.  
Rapi:"Sis, get back here!"  
Tikal: "I got them, Jade. Oni, hold the bag." Tikal gives the bag of Chaos Emeralds to Oni.  
Oni:"Of course."   
Swifty sits close to Oni. "I-I think I'll stay with Oni."  
Pacer:"Uh, yeah. Me too."

Breezy sits and look out at the rest of the patrons. Excel sits next to her. She catches a purple weasel with a fang hanging out of his mouth giving her a wink.  
Breezy shakes her. (to herself) "Don't come over here. Don't come over here. Don't come over here."   
Excel:"Hey. Where did Gypsy go? i'm going to find her." Excel gets up.  
Breezy:"No don't leave me or he'll come ov-" Breezy reaches for Excel but can't touch him as he walks away.  
The weasel walks up to her with a drink in his hand.   
Breezy:"Ugggh!" She turns round towards the bar.  
Fang:"Hey. Never seen a hedgehog like you around here."  
Breezy:"Keep it up and I'll be the last thing you see at all."  
Fang: Oooh A fire ball! Never a dull moment. The name's Fang."  
Breezy:"What a shocker."  
Fang: "So what brings you to the Vaca Loca?"  
Breezy:"If you guess, I'll go out with you."  
Fang:"Ok! You ran away from-"  
Breezy:"Nope. You lose. Go away."

Excel looks around and see Gypsy talking to a couple of big rhinos. Excel cannot hear through the crow noise. Gypsy follows the two rhinos to the back. Excel follows.

Pronto shows off another spin move on an orange to the group of patrons. The Fox patron is no longer amused.   
Fox patron:"Is that all you can do?"  
Jade:"Pronto! What are you doing?!"  
Pronto:"I'm doing what Gypsy said. Have fun! And these guys know how to fun!"  
Fox patron:"Yeah! What say we go the beach and ride a shark?"  
Pronto:"I'm game!"  
Jade grabs Pronto by the front quill and drags him away.  
Jade:"No you are not! We are getting out of here!"  
Bird patron: "Jade?"   
Jade turns around to see a male green bird (he looks like an ancient version of Jet) with a drink in his hand.  
Jade:"Dart? Is that you?"  
Dart:"Jade! I had a feeling it was you! I never thought I'd see you all the way out here!" Dart goes for a hug but Jade slaps him.   
Jade:"How dare you! You'd think I'd be happy to see a deserter?"  
Dart:"I prefer the term escapee. But I figured me would be enough."  
Jade:"You were the best soldier in the Taelon. Top of your class. And you threw your talent away and left?!"  
Dart:"I couldn't stand all the pressure about being the Taelon's best soldier. My best was never enough for everyone. And I am sure it got to you. Why else would you be out here?"  
Jade:"Because the Taelon has been attacked!"  
Dart pauses.  
Dart:"Attacked? By who?"  
Jade:"The Phorsoa."  
Dart:"Oh...I'm so sorry. I should have been there."  
Jade:"Well even you wouldn't have stopped them. That is why I came here. To help find a few things that can take them on."  
Dart:"Can I help?"  
Jade:"Thanks, but I am pretty happy with the hedgehogs I am training."  
Dart: "You mean like the green one who left with his new friends?"  
Jade turns around and sees no Pronto and an empty table with drinks left on the table.   
Jade:"Oh for PEEP'S sake!!"  
Jade and Dart go outside. 

Gypsy and the two rhino keep walking down the lowly lit hallway. Excel speed hides while continuing to follow them. They stop at a dead end. Both rhinos lift up the wall to reveal a hidden walkway. Gypsy goes in. the two big rhinos gently drops the wall. Excel speed runs under the wall before it closes.   
Big Rhino 1:"You feel a breeze?"  
Big Rhino 2:"Yeah, It happens every time we lift this wall!"  
Big Rhino 1:"It felt different this time."  
Big Rhino 2:"Aw shaddup!"  
The two big rhinos continue to lead Gypsy down the secret walkway, while Excel keeps following them.

Luas barges through the patrons.  
Luas:"Move. Move!"  
Rapi:"Sis! Wait up." Rapi catch up with Luas and Tikal follows.  
Tikal:"Luas. Please be courteous."  
Luas:"Courteous?! These are dirty, slimy, brutes!"  
The patrons surrounding her turn around to growl at her.   
Tikal:"Uh, sorry. We are new here, so we don't know the whole story about you guys."  
Patrons scoff and go back to their own things.  
Rapi:"Why are you being so difficult?"  
Luas:"Because I hate this! I hate this whole Villa See ya thing she's trying to do! All we do is walk till we are sore, find emeralds and get hunted by echidnas! I wanna go home! (tearing up) I want to be with my friends and people that are like me! I wish I hadn't join the stupid Dashi club. But you dragged me into it!"  
Rapi:"I had to! I had to keep you close! We have no mom, no dad, and the people who were watching us were terrible. We were our own family. And I wanted to look out for you and protect you. I just got selfish and wanted to bring you in to something only I like. But if we find those Chaos Emeralds, we can help stop them from hurting the Hoyans again. Trust me. I will not let anything bad happen to you. (Rapi hold his hand for a grip) Family forever."  
Luas sniffs to clean her crying.   
Luas:"Family forever." She grips Rapi's hand and closes in for a hug. She wipes the tears away.   
Luas:"Oh Tikal. I am so sorry about what I said about-"  
Tikal:"No, no I understand. This is all uncharted territory to us. Even for me. But if you think about it. You still have a little bit of Halidus with the other hedgehogs. Who says they are not feeling alone and scared? We can all help each other. Just like family."  
Rapi:"Yeah."  
Luas:"Why not?"  
Tikal:"Now let us rejoin the others."  
Tikal, Rapi, and Luas head back to the bar.

Swifty is still skittish about leaving her bar stool. Pacer is next to her acting as a sort of bodyguard. Oni sits calmly next to Swifty.  
Swifty:"I was always told that animals without a tribe are a disgrace, but I never thought it would be as bad as this."  
Oni:"That's because these animals think freedom and responsibility don't mix. The ones with the best freedom are able to have a little order."  
Pacer: "Well these are the type of people who must really hate order."  
Oni:"Do they? They came to this tavern during its working hours, they pay for their drinks, and they leave things...(a chair is thrown to a wall)..mostly intact. They may look they thrive in chaos but they still follow order. But only they know how much order they will allow."  
Bartender lady:"Hey I haven't seen you around here. Did you pay for your drink?"  
Oni (turning around):"Actually it was complimentary by Vi-"  
Oni freezes to see the bartender lady is a female cheetah. She has worn down but fitting clothes, a scar on her face, and a ponytail.   
Swifty and Pacer sees as well.  
Swifty:"(GASP!) Another Dashi!"  
Bartender lady:"Dashi?"  
Oni:"She is not a Dashi."  
Pacer:"But...she's a cheetah like you."  
Oni:"Not every cheetah in this world is a Dashi. I am sorry. What is your name?"   
Bartender Lady: "Marlena. And it seems this is your first time in Vaca Loca."  
Oni:"Well Marlena, my name is Oni. I have arrived here with other friends. These are Swifty and Pacer."  
Swifty:"Pleased to meet you."  
Pacer: "As I am too."  
Marlena:"What are you two, together?"  
Pacer:"Well...we..hehe..we.."  
Swfity:"No we are just good friends."   
Pacer:"(deflated) Y-yeah. Friends....so...do you live here?"  
Marlena:"Yyyeah. Born and raised. Well started off in a refuge village nearby until it burned down, then I came here. Had my share fights myself." She points to her scar. "But what brings you newbie here?"  
Oni:"We are looking for some large emeralds that can help fight the Phorsoa."  
Marlena:"The Phorsoa? Oh they are a MIGHTY bunch. The tribes I've heard them attack, it's a good thing we are not a tribe."  
Swifty:"Well they already attacked our tribe the Hoyans, and Oni's tribe, the Dashi."  
Marlena:"Oh I am so sorry."  
Oni:"It's all right. That is why we all came together to form a new tribe."  
Marlena:"A tribe with different animals? HA! that won't last."  
Swifty:"Why not?!"  
Marlena:"I have been working back here for years and every animal species has their own idea of justice, entitlement, and values. you'll have too many voices demanding their way to be the right way."  
Oni:"I don't see it that way. I say we all have basic ideas of justice, entitlement, and values, and the leadership can compromise to accommodate as much animals' views as possible."  
Marlena:"Well good luck to you on that."  
Pacer:"Oh we will. We know we have the power to take on the Phorsoa and animals around the world wil comes to be a part of our tribe. Hey! Wanna come with us?"  
Marlena:"Oh I can't. I am too embedded in this place. No matter how dirty it is."  
Oni:"Well you certainly give it a nice shine."  
Marlena:"Thanks."  
SLAM! A pounding is felt on the bar as Oni, Swifty, Pacer, and Marlena feel it.   
Marlena:"Oh what is it now?" Marlena goes over to find out.

Tikal, Rapi, and Luas come from the crowd. 

Tikal:"Hey Oni, Pacer, Swifty, have you had your fun?"  
Swifty:"We sure did. We met another cheetah!"  
Tikal:"(GASP) Really?"  
Oni:"She is not a Dashi."  
Tikal:"But still, there is always hope."  
Oni:"Hope for what?"  
Tikal:"You know....(smiles) hope."  
Pacer:"Believe me. I beg to differ."

Marlena see Fang has his tooth dug into the bar. He tries to pull himself out but Breezy punched him in real well. 

Marlena:"(Sigh) Fang, that is your second strike. you were warned not to harass the women!"  
Fang's voice muffles through the bar.  
Marlena:"I am sorry about Fang ma'am."  
Breezy sits down calmly drinking.  
Breezy: "Don't be. In a few minutes I am sure he won't be called Fang anymore."


	25. The Deal

Gypsy and the two big rhinos enter the room at the end of the walkway. Excel is outside in the the shadows looking into the room. He sees a giant purple striped cat (an ancient version of Big the Cat) with his back turned. 

Big Rhino 1: "Boss. We got ol' Gypsy here."  
The big cat take big steps when he turns around. Excel looks in horror at the big cat. Until the cat speaks in a simpleton voice.  
Big: "Gypsy!"  
Gypsy:"(smiles) Good to see you again, Big. You a good kitty?"  
Big:"Oh yes. I am good. I went fishing a caught a frog."  
Female Boss: "Big!"  
Big:"Sorry boss." 

Big moves over to show the boss is a female bat (ancient form a Rogue). She wears a purple dress, and a necklace with a big pink heart. She holds a red apple.

Gypsy:"Hello Vixen."   
Vixen:"My, my, my. In all my days I never thought I would see you come back here. Not after the junk you pulled when you left me."  
Gypsy:"I just got tired of being your puppet. Anyway. I am only here for the night. My crew and I need something to get by."  
Vixen:"Hahaha. You leave me in the dust and you come back asking for a loan?"  
Gypsy:"Oh it's not a loan. It's blackmail."  
Vixen:"Blackmail?"  
Gypsy:"I have proof to show everyone here that you started the fires to their old villages and led them to your Vaca Loca where you let them stay for a cut of their stolen money."

Vixen's smile goes away.   
Vixen:"You little sneak. You always had a way out. But not this time. (snaps her fingers)"  
The two big rhinos close off the way out.   
Vixen:"I had to fight to get on top. And I'll do what it takes to stay on top."  
The two big rhino take out axes and are about to strike Gypsy.   
Gypsy closes her. She suddenly hears the two big rhino get beat up really fast, and Big with his mouth stuffed. And Vixen gasps. She opens her eyes to see the two big rhinos knocked out, Big sitting down with an apple in his mouth, and Excel pointing two crossed axes at Vixen's neck.

Excel:"Don't you dare lay a finger on her. She may not be perfect, but she is way more trusting than you!"  
Gypsy:"Excel?"  
Vixen laughs.  
Vixen:"Where do you find these animals, Gypsy? hahaha."  
The big rhinos slowly get up.   
Vixen:"You know what? I'll make you a deal. If you lower the axes."  
Excel lowers the axes.   
Vixen:"I lost a gold transport down near the Desbin Caverns. If you can find the gold and bring it back here, I'll give you half."  
Excel:"How do we know you actually did lose the gold?"  
Vixen:"All the gold coins have my beautiful face on it."   
Gypsy:"And how do you know we won't just leave with all the gold?"  
Vixen:"Because by the looks of your goody-two-shoes friend, he will honor the deal."  
Excel:"We will."  
Vixen:"Good. Here is a map of he location."  
Excel takes the map.  
Gypsy:"Come on, let's go join the others."  
Gypsy and Excel walk out the room.  
Big:"Boss. Desbin is scary."  
Big Rhino 1:"Yeah, how do you know they can get pass that crazy cult living there?"  
Vixen:"I don't. People disappear in those caverns anyway. If they snatch her, one less problem. If she gets the gold back, she deserves half. I'm not going in there."  
Excel (from down the walkway):"Uh. Hello? We need helping lifting up this wall."  
Vixen looks to the Rhinos.  
Vixen:"Well go on!"  
The two big rhinos walk down the walkway.

Back at the bar, Jade, soaking wet, pulls Pronto by the nose through the swinging doors into the tavern. Dart follows them.

Pronto:"Ow, ow, ow, ow!"  
Jade:"There will be no riding sharks when you are under my command."  
Dart:"I don't know, he did pretty well."  
Jade:"Stay out of this, Dart!"  
Tikal:"Jade. What happened?"  
Jade:"Party boy here wanted to show off for his new bar friends and rode a shark."  
Pacer:"Wow!"  
Luas:"Pronto!"  
Pronto:"Hey I had tons of fun."  
Jade:"That shark was about to chomp your legs off if I hadn't snatched you away!"  
Tikal:"Well you certainly had fun. You met another bird."  
Jade:"No, I...(sigh) this is Dart. A Taelon deserter."  
Dart:"Escapee."

Gypsy and Excel join the group.  
Tikal:"Gypsy? Where have you been?"  
Gypsy:"Meeting old friends. Anyway I also got us a job. We are going to retrieve some gold transport and if we bring it back here, we get half!"  
Jade:"NO! We are done being in your little world! We need to leave here and bring our focus back to training these guys!"  
Gypsy gives an undeterred look, then turns to Oni.  
Gypsy:"Oni, have the Chaos Emeralds lighten up?"  
Oni:"Not for the last couple of days."  
Gypsy:"Well until they light up again. We are broke. Lesson number three, money talks. Especially in a tribe. We need to earn money so that we can get the supplies we need to defend this tribe. Besides, we can train them along the way."  
Pacer:"Oh pleeease? I always wanted to do a treasure hunt."  
Excel:"She gave us a map." Excel holds up the map.  
Tikal:"We do need money. And she is doing her best not stealing any money."  
Jade:"(Sigh) fine. Let's go finding a resting spot for the night."  
Marlena:"You guys need a place to stay? You can crash at my place. I am working the night shift here anyway."  
Oni:"Why thank you, Marlena."  
All thank her.  
Marlena:"Yeah no problem. Just go down out here, up the stairs to the top, and down the hall. If you smell something funky, you went too far."  
Tikal:"Thank you for your hospitality. We will leave it in one piece."  
Gypsy:"Let's go guys, we have to get up early. it is a long trek to Desbin Caverns."  
Marlena grabs Oni's arms.  
Marlena:"WAIT!"  
Oni:"What is it?"  
Marlena grips on Oni's arm tight and has a look of worry.  
Marlena:"It's just....please be careful. Many people disappear down in the caverns. They say there is a dangerous cult."  
Oni:"We will."  
Oni leaves with Marlena still with a look of concern.  
Jade is the last of the group to leave the tavern. Dart follows behind.  
Dart:"Hey, if you need some assistance with this treasure hunt, I can...."  
Jade:"No thanks, Dart. I'd rather not wait until you buckle under pressure again."  
Jade walks out the swinging doors while Dart looks on. Fang breaks free from the counter but has a piece of the bar still stuck on his fang. He wobbles around and gets his by the swinging doors and falls down.


	26. Nighttime Business

Later that night, while the rest of the tribe tries to fall asleep, Excel is outside on the hallway looking around.   
Excel:"Gypsy?"  
Gypsy:"Up here."  
Excel climbs to the roof to see Gypsy sitting and looking at the ocean with the moon on the horizon. Excel sits next to her.  
Gypsy:"I miss coming up here at nights. Seeing the moon on the water. Just a beautiful thing. But then I realize that looking at the water wasn't going to stop Vixen from using me."  
Excel:"Hey, you managed to escape and you actually came back here more free than you were. That should be something to be enjoy along with this gorgeous view."  
Gypsy:"Thank you. For saving my life back there. But just so you know, I did have a plan if she stabbed me in the back."  
Excel:"Yeah but isn't good that you had a backup to the backup? And as part of the Velo Cita, we need to have each other's back. So please let us know where you run off to."  
Gypsy:"You name is a little weird, hehehe"  
Excel:"Well the Dashi club member had to pick a nickname that is about best fast. But all the good ones were take. All that was left were a couple of scraps: Flash, Speedy, Sonic, I HAD to make a name of my own."  
Gypsy:"What IS you real name?"  
Excel:"It's silly."  
Gypsy:"C'mon, tell me!"  
Excel:".....It's Silver."  
Gypsy:"Quite....interesting."   
Excel:"You see?!"  
Gypsy:"(laughs) I know, I know but I see why you had to change it."  
Excel:"Well I like the name Gypsy."  
Gypsy:"Well...that's not my real name either."  
Excel:"Really?"  
Gypsy:"My parents gave me a family name.....Bla Zay. But the kids just kept calling me Blaze."  
Excel:"Well even THAT is a lovely name."  
Gypsy touches Excel's hand as they look each other. Gypsy leans on Excel's shoulder as they look at the moon.

Back inside as everyone falls asleep, Luas looks around and sees the bag of Chaos Emeralds open. Tikal is asleep to the right of the bag. Luas sneaks over and takes out a yellow Chaos Emerald.   
Luas:"(quietly) These jewels. You better be worth leaving home for."  
Luas holds the yellow Chaos Emerald up to the moonlight shining out of a window opening. The light shines through the emerald. But then Luas sees a streak of balckness fly, or more like swim, inside the emerald. Like a snake.

Luas:"Hmmm?"

Luas looks closer into the emerald. The blackness dart back and forth. Then the black lunges right at Luas inside the emerald. The darkness the face of a serpent with an enlarged jaw and sharp teeth (like the Perfect Chaos from Sonic Adventure) The dark reaches the edge of the inside of the emerald and chomps like a crocodile while making a short but evil growl.

Luas:"(GASP)!!!!". Luas drops the emerald. She covers her mouth with both of her hands. She scoots away from the Emeralds to try and fall asleep. All four emeralds glow with a slightly dark tone and all four Chaos Emeralds have the same dark serpent "swim" inside them.

 

Hours have past. Tikal wakes up to hear crying. She looks around and sees Oni is missing.

Tikal:"(whisper) Oni?"

Tikal hears the crying coming from the back room. Tikal slowly walks around everyone asleep. Asleep Pronto rolls over grabs Tikal's leg like it is a teddy bear. Tikal can't get out of his grip so she wedges in a banna from the fruit bowl next to her and Pronto hugs the banana. Tikal goes on to heading to the back room. She sees Oni sitting on a chair next to a high open window. he is hunched over and sobbing. Tikal notices his gloves and two of his bracelets on the floor. 

Tikal:"Oni?"  
Oni leaps up in fear and turns around with his back up against the wall with his hands out. 

Oni:"Go Away!" 

Tikal is startled by Oni's arms. His arms are nearly consumed in black. The darkness coarsens through his veins, reaching his shoulders. 

Tikal:"What's happened? Did the Chaos Emeralds do this?"

Oni:"No. This is my true appearance. When I found the Chaos Emerald, I was self-centered and obnoxious. I used it to tamper with innocent people, to steal food, and anything that was all about my wants. Then one day when I walked around in a small village, everyone was running in terror. I used the Chaos Emerald so much that the darkness consumed my limbs. The Chaos Emerald can be used for good, but it feeds off negative energy, like greed, rage, and......sadness. (tears up) How can I be a mentor to those hedgehogs? They entrust me with showing them the way of the Dashi but I am a wreck! A monster! THIS (gets close to show Tikal his arms) This is forever!!" 

He cries into his hands and slides his back down the wall and sits on the floor.

Tikal kneels down to Oni. 

Tikal:"I am sorry for being startled. This is not something to be taken lightly. But you still took the initiative to create these enchanted bracelets and suppress the darkness. That is something to be proud of."

Tikal picks up a glove and bracelet from the floor.

"And besides, you give the hedgehogs a way to to help them control the Chaos Emeralds better." 

Tikal puts on the right glove.

"They still appreciate the the truth you bring that not everything is roses. That we will all make mistakes in our lives but we define ourselves by making up for it." 

Tikal puts the bracelet through Oni's hand and onto his wrist. The bracelet glows and the darkness on his arm shrinks back inside his glove.

"That is how you defeat this darkness once and for all.

Oni collects himself.

Oni: "(sniff) Thank you."

Tikal and Oni hug. 

(HALIDUS)  
It is night time at the city of Halidus. Nearly all the torches on the wall are lit up, but the torches in the middle of the city are out. All are asleep. A couple of Hoyan guards are struggling to stay awake. 

General Sojun glides on to the ground half a kilometer away. The other six Special Unit Soldiers, Raynor, Locke, Sabre, Norco, Rutan, and Harlan land on both sides of Sojun. 

Sojun:"Soldiers. Let's finish what we started. All six grab Minu oil and place it on their gloves and do the Master prayer. The guards are startled by a green light from the horizon and see seven beams of green light land half a kilometer away. 

Hoyan Guard 1:"The Phorsoans! They're back! Sound the alarm!"

The alarm goes off as all seven Super Phorsoans calmly march towards the city to destroy it. They use their new abilities and wreck evey building in the city. One of their statues land in the town fountain pool.


	27. Recover

(PRESENT DAY)  
Kasi gasps for life as she resurfaces from the depths of the mountain lake. She looks at her surroundings and sees she is in a cave pocket on the edge of the lake. There is a ledge to climb up to and a hole to walk out of. She hears robot voices outside as she climbs up to the hole opening and peeks out. She sees a tank Badnik, a grounder, and four Buzzers. Grounder reports to Robotnik on the responder call device.

Grounder:"Robotnik, sir. The signal says the Chaos Emerald is in this area now. We are in pursuit."  
The Grounder checks the reader and says it is in the bottom of the lake.   
Grounder:"Great. We don't have a water Badnik with us. I'll call in the IVO chopper for a drop off."

Kasi prepares herself as she holds her breath to dive underwater. She swims lower and lower and she sees a gleam of light. She swims towards it and it is her spear with the encased jewel. She picks it up and heads for the surface. She resurfaces at the cave pockets and climbs up to the hole and taps her spear on the rock.

Grounder:"What was that? Buzzers check it out."

Buzzer 4:"And fire at contact?"  
Buzzer 1:"NO you dolt! If we fire here, there will be a rock avalanche and we get crushed. Just identify the noise."  
Buzzer 4 looks around and hears the tap again. He checks inside the hole. but then there is a swoosh sound and a clang.  
Buzzer 2:"We are not alone!"  
All Badniks aim their firepower at the hole.  
Grounder:"Is that you cheetah? I don't know how you survive the missile from our Tanknik here, but we know you are cornered. Show yourself and give us the Chaos Emerald."  
Nothing comes from the hole. 

Suddenly out of the lake shoots Kasi's spear and hits the Tanknik and short circuits it. The Tanknik inadvertently aim his canon at the rock edge.  
Grounder:"NO! NO! NO!"  
Tanknik fires and rocks fall down landing on all the Bandiks.   
Kasi climbs out of the hole with the two water bags. She creeps along the rocks, alongs the broken Badniks. She fishes out her spear from the broken Tanknik. 

Suddenly the Grounder throws a large rock at her shoulder from the back.   
Kasi:"AHHH!"  
Kasi falls in pain. The Grounder slowly gets up and lunges at Kasi. Kasi uses her one good arm to hold her spear to hold back the Grounder.   
Grounder:"You....are...supposed....to be...dead!"  
Kasi:"I recovered."  
Grounder hear excessive beeping. It is his detector going off. He sees the detector pointing to Kasi's spear. He sees the jewel piece in the middle.   
Grounder:"Is that...?!"  
Kasi uses her legs to push the Grounder into the lake as it short circuited. 

Kasi catches her breathe as she hears a faint voice.

Robotnik (on call):"Grounder 4294, respond!"

She looks to see a responder call device that Grounder dropped. 

Robotnik (on call):"How can you mechanical marvels not finish this already? I already got enough problems with this blue blur intervening on my legit functions and operations, I don't need another speedy problem."

Kasi gingerly picks up the responder. 

Kasi:"Listen here, Robot Nick. You are not the type of person to harness the power of the Chaos Emeralds. You think you will become powerful but you will only bring the end of the world. So end this foolish search before you lose more of your robots."  
Robotnik (on call):"Ahhh, so this is the piece of glass in my carpet. Well my little scamper, all your warnings and foreshadowing mean nothing to me. For you see, I already found four of the Chaos Emeralds."

Kasi gasps in horror. 

Robotnik (on call):"And if you know about the Chaos Emeralds, then you know your one cannot defeat my four. It is pointless to stop me. Even if I don't get your Chaos Emerald soon, I'll just save you for last...once I have the other six, you might as well write your will. (Kasi tightens her grip on the responder as it shakes) Because I will not leave any trace of your existence behind."

Kasi drops the responder and breaks it with her spear as she falls to her knees in pain. She moves her head up. 

Kasi:"I can't....(sob) I can't do this anymore."

She turns around and uses one of the parts from the Badniks as a strap for her broken shoulder as she uses her good arm to hold the spear and the water bags and walk back to the ruins in tears.


	28. Thre Morning After

The sun starts to peak onto Vaca Loca. Tikal wakes up and stretches. She sees Oni in meditation with the sunlight shining on his face. She turns and sees Jade sharpening her sword. She turns to see Rapi, Pronto, Luas, Swifty, and Pacer still sleeping on the floor. 

Tikal:"I guess we need to get going."  
Jade:"I got this."

Jade sheaths her sword. She picks up a bucket of water and splashes it onto the hedgehogs. The hedgehogs wake up coughing and shivering. 

Rapi:"(cough) Is that saltwater?!"  
Jade:"Collected it from the ocean a half hour ago, when you were all SUPPOSED to be up."  
Pronto:"I thought it was our day off!"  
Jade:"That was last night. Today, we get back to duty."

The hedgehogs slowly get up. 

Breezy:"You'd think you would give us a grace period with the headaches we wake up with."  
Rapi:"Ugh. I second that."  
Swifty:"Come on, guys! Don't dawdle , we're going to look for treasure today!!"  
Rapi:"Take it down a peg, Swifty."  
Tikal Looks around.  
Tikal:"Hey, where's Gypsy?" 

Tikal heads outside. Pacer look around.

Pacer:"And where's Excel?"

Tikal opens the door and looks around.

Tikal:"Gypsy?.....GYPSY?"  
Gypsy:"(groans) Up here."

Tikal looks up and see Gypsy on the roof waking up.

Tikal:"Gypsy. Have you been up there all night?"  
Gypsy:"I'm used to sleeping outdoors."  
Tikal:"Well we are getting ready to head out to the Desbin Caverns."

Excel wakes up and yawns.

Tikal:"(smiles) Gypsy!"  
Gypsy:"We slept completely apart. He just happened to roll over close to me."  
Excel:"No, I.."  
Gypsy: "(through the side of her mouth) Shut up."

Jade walks out and sees Excel with Gypsy in surprise and slight disgust. Pronto and Swifty walk out and look up. Swifty smiles in excitement and Pronto gives a thumbs up.

Jade:"Playtime's over. Fall in!"  
Excel:"Yes Ma'am!"

Excel hops right down from the roof. 

Gypsy:"So much for that."  
Gypsy gets down. Oni and the rest of the hedgehogs walk outside. 

Tikal:"All right guys, let's hunt for some treasure!"  
Jade:"Let's go!"

Marlena runs down the corridor to meet up with the Velo Cita.   
Marlena:"Hey guys!"  
Oni:"Marlena!"  
Swifty:"Heyyy Marlennaaa!"  
Marlena:"I was hoping to see you guys before you leave. Here. (She gives a bag of fruit.) Nobody around here eats those as much so they won't be missed."  
Tikal:"Why thank you, Marlena."  
Oni:"Your generosity is always appreciated."  
Jade:"All right we have a day's worth of trekking. Let's move."  
The Velo Cita head out but Marlena takes Tikal to the side. 

Marlena:"Listen to me. If you see a dark being in the caverns. Run!"  
Tikal:"What dark being?"  
Marlena:"The Nocturnus clan. Well, they are less of a clan and more of a cult. They live deep in the caverns. Too many people went missing because they encountered them."  
Tikal:"Wait. If Vixen's money is in the caverns, the Nocturnus must have them. There is no way I want to put my people in danger for some money!"   
Marlena:"I know. The people that were abducted and escaped said they are crazy. They bow to a couple of jewels and praise something called Chaos."

Tikal freezes.

Tikal:"Chaos? They said a COUPLE of jewels?"  
Marlena:"Yeah. Why?"  
Tikal:"Be....cause that really is crazy. I will let my team know."  
Marlena:"Good. You're always welcome back at Vaca Loca."

Tikal:"Thanks! Farewell!"  
Tikal walks away as her smiles goes away. She catches up to the Velo Cita with a puzzled look on her face.   
Luas:"Tikal? What's wrong?"  
Tikal:"Nothing. (happy smile) We're off!"


	29. Desperation

Back at Angel, Pachacamac paces back and forth in his living space. Athair walks in. 

Athair:"What troubles you, my child?"  
Pachacamac:"What troubles me? Things are starting to fall apart! My daughter turned against me, our controlled villages are starting to rebel, one of the special unit soldier tuned out to be useless, and now my daughter is close to the very thing that can end it all!!"   
Athair:"Relax, my lord. Have faith in the Master."  
Pachacamac:"Well the Master is not helping the way I thought he would!!"  
Athair:"I told you my child. The Chaos Emeralds will in fact be in our possession and our Master Emerald will nullify their powers."  
Pachacamac:"That daughter of mine already hasa group of fighters with her. People are starting to join her cause! The more people she convinces the bigger her threat! I have to nip this in the bid!"

Pachacamac heads to a secret compartment in his floor and reveals to be the old book of Devus.

Athair:"What do you think you are doing?"  
Pachacamac:"We need to bring more security. I am going to spread the word about the Master prayer to the rest of our army. Then we send them all to take on Tikal, they will overwhelm her and the others and then we can seize the Chaos Emeralds and then we will nullify them and be unstoppable!!"

Athair uses his pointed staff and pins Pachacamac's left shoulder to the wall.  
Pachacamac:"GAHHHH!"  
Athair:"You big stupid animal. All of these worries you have, they started when you gave a few soldiers the power of the Master Emerald."  
Pachacamac:"But she-"

Athair digs his staff deeper into Pachcamac's shoulder.

Pachacamac:"GAAHHHH!"  
Athair:"Your daughter was going to find the Chaos Emeralds eventually. Her free thinking, her rebellion, her motivation, it was all part of the Master's plan. But your...SPECIAL unit sped up the process. Sojun's control over his super team has made him blind with power. He plans to destroy Halidus but did not even think about how he is going to get Tikal and her followers to hear about it! The more time Sojun and his soldiers convene on menial villages, the less time we have to prepare. So I had to do damage control."  
Pachacamac:"Damage control? What did you do?"  
Athiar:"I knew one or more of your special soldiers were going to question their actions. The last thing we needed was dissension. So I weakened the poison in the Minu wine. There is a good chance that Torbo came to and escaped."  
Pachacamac:"He's escaped?! You traitor!! Why would you do that-"  
Athair digs his staff deeper into Pachcamac's shoulder.  
Pachacamac:"GAAHHHH!"  
Athair:"Because now, that soldier will warn Tikal and her followers about Sojun's destruction of Halidus. Her need to help other will sway her away from the Desbin Caverns and head to Halidus. Then Sojun will seize the Chaos Emeralds. And we will have enough to take on that nasty cult."

Pachacamac takes a moment to think about it, then collects himself.

Pachacamac:"Okay."

Pachacamac gives Athair the old book of Devus. Athair takes his staff out of Pachacamac's shoulder. Pachacamac sits down to rub the spot we Athair rammed him while Athair puts the book away.

Pachacamac:" (to himself) Then the only thing I worry about, is does she have more of her mother's instinct to help others, or more of my stubbornness to get what I want?"


	30. An Altering Choice

The Velo Cita walk along the river with large rocks nearby. Tikal is in the front with Oni and Gypsy behind her. Followed by Jade, Swifty, Pacer, Breezy, Rapi, Excel, Pronto, and Luas. Tikal has a puzzling look. She grips the bag with the Chaos Emeralds tight. Gypsy walks up to her. 

Gypsy:"Are you alright?"  
Tikal:"I-I am fine. Why do you ask?"  
Gypsy:"Well you look like you have a lot on your mind."  
Tikal:"Well...of course I do. I have to think about how to find the Chaos Emeralds, how to find Vixen's gold, how to take on Sojun and his super echidnas, and how to keep all my friends from getting hurt."  
Gypsy:"Ah, the tendencies of a leader. Your grandmother was like that. She always cared about how to keep everything going right."  
Tikal:"How did she handle it?"  
Gypsy:"By prioritizing what had to be done. She knew what had to be dealt with immediately and what needs more time to work on."  
Tikal:"Was it difficult for more animals to join her tribe?"  
Gypsy:"It started off slow, yes. But eventually all the animal's prejudices washed away. Some animals were driven out of their tribe for one reason or another. But we greeted every one of them with open arms. Cats, bunnies, foxes, squirrels, armadillos, they were all a part of our tribe."  
Tikal:"Where did the tribe settle? Maybe we can go there?"  
Gypsy:"Oh....well....we never settled on a spot. We were always on the move. The one time we tried to make our own settlement, it burned down by some swindler."  
Tikal:"Well...is my grandmother still alive?"  
Gypsy:"I'm sorry. But she passed on. Around the time you were born."  
Tikal looks down.   
Tikal:"Where is she?"  
Gypsy:"What?"  
Tikal:"Where is she buried? I want to pay my respects."  
Gypsy:"Uhhh, quite a big distance down this river. But for you, we'll get there."  
Tikal:"Thanks."

Back at the line, Excel is hampered by questions.  
Pronto: "Sooooo? Tell us the details."  
Excel: "Nothing happened."  
Pronto:"I slept next to Luas last night and nothing happened. Sleeping on the roof with Gypsy is not nothing."  
Excel:"I am not going to delve into something that doesn't help our mission."  
Pronto:"That is the same reason I don't hit on Luas."  
Luas:"Shut up Pronto!"  
Jade:"Hey! Keep it down! And Luas, you have to keep scanning the surroundings to our left for any sneak attacks."

Swifty looks at a map while Pacer looks on.   
Swifty:"So if we go further down this river, we veer left at the waterfall and head to the Gray Hills."  
Pacer:"I don't know, it looks like there is a rocky terrain near the waterfall. It seems we should take this route here (points at the map) to get to the gray hills."  
Swifty:"Oh....(lowers voice) okay."  
Swifty lowers the map.  
Pacer:"But, hey, that route looks like it would take too long. And we are protectors, now. We should be able to handle such risky terrain."  
Swifty:"No you are right. That way is better."  
Jade:"Swifty? Are you OK?"  
Swifty: "(happy voice) Yeah I am fine! We are just working together to find the best path to the treasure!"  
Jade signals Pacer to walk back with her. Pacer complies.  
Jade:"Did you say something mean to her?"  
Pacer:"No, no! It's just (moves in to Jade to talk close) Swifty is not as chippy as you see her. She tends to feel low and self-depreciating. She always puts on a happy face but when the talk dies down, she is very quiet and secluded."  
Rapi:"Yeah, one time at our club, we overruled on her decision for where to have our speed party, the next day she just stayed in her room all day."  
Breezy:"We don't how to cure her."  
Jade:"You can't cure it. Depression is like permanent tar that follows you around and keep you from moving. Just keep giving her company help her...walk through the tar more easily. Every little interaction with her helps. Just do not leave her alone with her thoughts."

Behind a large rock, someone is spying on the Velo Cita walking from the right to the left. He sees The line walk out of his view, especially Oni. When Oni walks out of view, the spy hear someone behind him.   
Oni:"AHEM."   
The spy turns around and sees Oni punch him out.   
Oni:"Tikal!"  
The Velo Cita stop and turn around. Oni walks from behind the rock and pulls the spy out to show them.   
Oni:"We have a spy!"  
It is Torbo. 

Excel:"A Phorsoan!"  
Gypsy:"He was one of the pink soldiers!"  
Jade:"I got this."  
Jade picks up Torbo and slams his back to the rack.   
Jade:"State your objective, you living form of a rash!"  
Torbo:"Please! Please! I come in peace!"  
Rapi:"No way! Not after what you guys did to Halidus!"  
Torbo:"I apologize for what I have done. But I swear, no one sent me here. I escaped!"  
Breezy: "You think we believe you after what you did?"  
Pronto:"Get him to hit himself!"   
Torbo:"It's true! Pachacamac tried to kill me!"  
Jade:"OK, NOW I know you are lying. So get ready for a hedgehog beat down! (to the hedgehogs) Squadron!"  
The hedgehogs get ready to punch him.  
Tikal:"Wait!"  
The hegehogs stop and look at Tikal.

Tikal walks up to see the Phorsoan up close. the hedgehogs back up.

Tikal:"...Torbo?"  
Torbo:"Hey Tikal."  
Tikal slaps Torbo.  
Luas:"Ooh! I'm next to slap him!"  
Tikal:"How could you join Sojun's special unit?!"  
Torbo:"I didn't join! He picked me!"  
Tikal:"You could have refused."  
Torbo:"No.... (lower voice) no I couldn't."  
Pacer:"Why couldn't-"  
Excel:" (to Pacer) Shh. It sounds personal. Let him keep it to himself."   
Jade:"You know him?"  
Tikal:"We were friends as kids."  
Torbo:"Before I joined the army."  
Jade:"Well people can change. So how do we know you are telling the truth?"  
Torbo:"Things just didn't add up! I always knew Tikal as someone who will stand for what is right but she wouldn't hurt other people for it. And when I was asking too many questions, they tried to poison me."  
Tikal:"I can't believe my father would go that far! He has really lost it!"  
Gypsy:"You really believe this Torbutt, Tikal? How could he escape after being poisoned?"  
Torbo:"I don't know why the poison didn't work, maybe it was weak. But I swear this happened! Please!"  
Tikal thinks for a few moments.   
Jade:"Jade, would you let me talk to him alone?"  
Jade:"What are you, buttering up to him?"  
Tikal:"If he is who I remember him, he will be honest with me."  
Jade:"Fine. Just go behind the rock.(To Torbo with a finger pointed at him) If I hear a scream, the next scream will come from you!"

Jade and Torbo walk behind the rock. They in a soft voice so the others don't hear them.

Torbo:"Tikal, I promise you. I don't support what Sojun and his soldiers are doing."  
Tikal:"I know. But you did attack their old home. And they will not be easy on you as I am."  
Torbo:"Well I also came here with news. Sojun and his men are attacking their city Halidus again."  
Tikal:"What?! Again?! Why?!"  
Torbo:"Well he wanted to silence the other villagers thinking of rebelling. And to keep you away from the Desbin Caverns."  
Tikal:"They must know of the Chaos Emeralds in."  
Torbo:"Wait, Emeralds, plural?"  
Tikal:"There is word that there are two Chaos Emeralds held by this cult. If we get them, we'll be one short of all the Chaos Emeralds."  
Torbo:"But we should tell the hedgehogs about Halidus. They'll want to help."  
Tikal:"If they are attacking now, they will be too late to save anyone. But if we come to them with the six Chaos Emeralds, then we will stop them more easily."  
Torbo:"No way. I gotta tell them-"

Torbo tries to walk back to the Velo Cita, but Tikal grabs him.

Tikal:"Listen to me! If we don't get all the Chaos Emeralds, my father will be unstoppable! And saving Halidus will only be short term. I am thinking of the big picture here, and our mission is to get the Chaos Emeralds!"  
Torbo:"Tikal, how could you-"  
Tikal:"And if don't keep this a secret, I WILL scream."

Torbo gives Tikal a disappointed look.

Torbo:"Fine......She was right. People do change."

Tikal and Torbo walk back to the Velo Cita. 

Tikal:"I believe him."  
Jade:"Are you sure?"  
Tikal:"when you have been with someone since childhood, you have a bigger form of trust. (To the hedgehogs) Who here have been friends since childhood?"  
Swifty:"(raises her hand in excitement) Pacer and I!"  
Tikal:"Then you know what I am talking about."  
Swifty:"Oh yeah. Pacer has always been there for me!"  
Pacer:"Through everything."  
Tikal:"Well, let's keep going."  
Jade:"I am staying close to Torbo."  
Torbo: "(gloomy) Don't worry. I have nowhere to go now."

They march on towards the Desbin Caverns.


	31. Change of Plans

The city of Halidus is in ruins. The building have holes in them, the ground is uprooted, fire is everywhere, and the Hoyans are scattering in terror. Sojun stand in front of the city looking out into the desert plains with his arms crossed, waiting for Tikal. He stands there like a statue. Raynor, Sabre, and Rutan look on.

Sabre:"He's just been standing there for the last hour."  
Raynor:"Yeah, I think he is way too focused on this mission."  
Rutan:"Well the plan was to get Tikal and the hedgehogs' attention and bring them back here. How exactly were they supposed to find out?"  
Sabre:"Well...I assume some of the Hoyans here would run to find them."  
Rutna:"Yeah, but where would they look for Tikal?"  
Raynor:"I don't know. but there is no way I am going to tell him."

Sabre:"Why not? You're his #1 guy."  
Raynor:"There is no way he will admit a mistake. If he admits a mistake in front of all the Hoyans still here, then he will once again look weak. We need to look like we are IMPROVING our plan."  
Rutna:"How do we do that?"  
Raynor: "Maybe some here last saw where they went. Come with me."

Raynor, Rutna, and Sabre walk toward the chief Hiro's palace.   
They walk past Harlan and Norco lifting up a slab of rock and knock them down like dominoes.  
Rutna:"Man, things get boring after you take down a city."  
They walk by Locke doing a makeshift whack-a-mole with the Hoyans.  
Locke:"Yes! High score!"  
Raynor:"Keep it up Locke."  
Raynor picks up a banana at the abandoned fruit vendor.

They enter Hiro's palace that they already damaged. They walk towards a pit that was made by their Super punch. They lean over the edge to see chief Hiro dirty and beaten. His formalwear is tattered.

Hiro: "You pieces of garbage. you will rue the day you came-"  
Raynor:"ENOUGH! (Hiro's couragious front goes away) Tell me what I want to know and you will be fed." Raynor holds up a banana.

Raynor: Now. You last saw Tikal a while ago, right?"  
Hiro: "Yes, yes I did. In fact I told them to head west."  
Raynor:"What is out west?"  
Hiro:"A thieves hangout, called Vaca Loca. I figured she'd be better off with other deviants."  
Raynor:"Thank you."

Raynor, Sabre, and Rutan turn away.  
Hiro:"Hey! What about the banana?!"  
Raynor:"Oh yeah. Here."  
Raynor places the banana on the edge of the pit.   
Raynor:"Come and get it!"

Raynor, Sabre, and Rutan walk away laughing while Hiro tries to climb up to get it but falls. 

Outside, Raynor walks up to General Sojun. 

Raynor: "General?"  
Sojun doesn't move.  
Raynor:"Uh, sir. I have intel on the possible location of Tikal and the hedgehogs. They were headed towards Vaca Loca."

Sojun:"So? They'll get the message and come here."  
Raynor:"Well sir...I figured it would be better....to tell them about the destruction of Halidus ourselves. That way....the hedgehogs would leave Tikal and she would be vulnerable so we could get the Chaos Emeralds. That way we would not have to wait here for them to get the message that we...didn't remember to send."

Sojun's eyes widen after realizing the fault in his plan.

Sojun:"Thank you Raynor."

Sojun turns to the other special unit soldiers. 

Sojun:"Soldiers! Change of Plans! We are heading out! Off to Vaca Loca!"

Sojun and the rest of the Special Unit Soldiers glide away south, leaving Halidus in shambles.


	32. Desbin Caverns

The Velo Cita reached the Gray Hills. The Gray Hills are really large hills of rock surfaces that are high enough to be hills but not big enough to be mountains.   
Tikal:"Okay. So now that we are here in the Gray Hills, we just have to look for a cave."  
Excel points to the left.   
Excel:"I think I see it over there."  
They walk over and they see the cave. The cave entrance looks menacing. Almost like the mouth of a demon With rocks pointing down from above like teeth. there are pieces of wood and debris all around.  
Swifty:"Uhhh, maybe we don't need the gold that much."  
Excel:"Yeah I mean we are probably nearer to another village I am sure they would donate to us."  
Gypsy:"Yeah this is not a priority. I know a village over-"  
Tikal:"NO!"  
All are surprised that Tikal shouted.  
Tikal:"I mean...as part of the Velo Cita, we need to adhere to moral standards. And one of them is keeping our promises."  
Torbo:"I am sure honesty is there too."  
Tikal gives Torbo a stern look.   
Gypsy:"All right, fine."  
The enter the cave and see very little light down the tunnel.   
Breezy: "We'll we definitely need some light."  
Pronto:"Gypsy?"  
Gypsy:"Come on, I can be the living torch all time!"  
Torbo:"Actually, I can help."  
Torbo collect some sticks and dried moss.  
Torbo:"One of the skills a Phorsoan soldier has to learn istio survive on their own in the wild. Especially how to make fire."  
Torbo bundles them together and stuff some moss into each bundle to make four torches.   
Torbo:"I placed padding on my gloves that makes sparks when I punch something."  
Torbo picks up a rock and strikes one of his gloves. Sparks fly and ignite the moss on all four torches. Torbo give one to Jade, one to Gypsy, one the Oni, and one to Tikal (with a frosty look).

Jade:"Thank you Torbo. All right. Let's go."

All head into the cave. Swifty stays still.

Swifty:"I don't think I can."  
Pacer:"It's ok."  
Swifty:"No it's not! I can't do this!"  
Swifty breathes heavily. Oni and Gypsy approaches Swifty and goes down to her eye level.  
Oni:"Just relax and tell us what you fear."  
Swifty:"I fear..I fear that we will get lost and it will get dark we will never get out alive."  
Gypsy:"We will have a backup plan. Come on inside and I will show you."  
Swifty :"I can't!"  
Oni:"Swifty. Do you trust me?"  
Swifty:"Y-yes?"  
Oni:"Then put your trust into my trust of Gypsy's plan."  
Swifty:"O...okay."  
Oni takes Swifty's hand as they head into the mouth of the cave. Swifty continues to breathe heavily. they meet up with the rest of the Velo Cita.   
Gypsy goes to the center of the circle made by the Velo Cita and picks up a rock.  
Gypsy:"Caves like this have many tunnels that run for miles and and can split up into multiple paths. So to avoid getting lost, we make markings, like so."  
Gypsy draws a circle on the rock floor.   
Gypsy:"This is circle is a base. Each time we reach a point where we different tunnel We will put a circle in the middle and an arrow into the circle in the direction of where we came from and an arrow out of the circle of where we are going. When things get rough, we just run back to the arrows. Got it?"  
All:"Got it."  
The Velo Cita head deeper into the cave. Swifty breathes heavily and wraps her arm around Pacer's arm.   
Pacer:"It's OK. I got you."  
They reach a big opening and see the stalactites and stalagmites in all their limestone glory. A picturesque masterpiece.  
Breezy:"Wow!"  
Pacer:"This is definitely worth the walk."  
Swifty:"Almost."  
The Velo Cita gaze at the beauty within.   
Oni:"A thing of beauty."  
Pronto:"I don't know. It feels damps, dark, and crooked teeth. Like Luas' mouth!"  
Luas:"Cut it out!"   
Breezy:"Oh no."  
Tikal:"What?"  
Breezy look down at the end and sees two tunnels.   
Breezy:"There are two tunnels."  
Excel:"Well that's simple, we commit to one tunnel and see where it goes."  
Tikal:"No we need to spread our search for the Cha....gold...if we want to get out of here sooner. We'll have to split up into two."  
Swifty:"WHAT?!"  
Rapi:"That spells trouble."  
Jade:"I know better than to split up in a dark place like this. Too many parameters to deal with and a bigger chance of getting lost"  
Oni:"I agree. We should stay together."  
Tikal:"We have Gypsy's backup plan, so we can easily find our way back here AND the other team. Pacer, didn't you say you soldiers need to handle risky terrain?"  
Pacer:"Yeah."  
Tikal:"Well this is as risky as it gets. This is like..the final test for your role as protectors."  
Excel:"I thought Jade said we already are protectors."  
Tikal:"No more complaining! OK. Two teams. How about...Oni, Gypsy, you go with Rapi, Swifty, Pacer, and Excel. Jade and I will go with Pronto, Luas, Breezy, and Torbo."  
Oni:"Tikal, can I speak to you over here?"  
Oni takes Tikal over to the side to talk to each other.  
Oni:"What is going on? You have never ordered something this reckless before. This gold is not that important."  
Tikal:"It's not about the gold. Marlena said there might be TWO Chaos Emeralds in this cavern."  
Oni:"Chaos Emeralds?! you are risky this group for Chaos Emeralds and you won't even tell them about it?"  
Tikal:"I need them to be on alert. telling them will slow things down and they will question if the Chaos Emeralds are worth and then we will disbanded and the Chaos Emeralds will never be together and father will conquer everything!!"  
Oni:"This is not you Tikal. This is the greed of the Chaos Emeralds. You have been near them for too long and they have you thinking selfish thoughts. Let me carry the bag-"  
Tikal:"DON'T YOU TOUCH IT!"

Tikal is startled.

Tikal:"Oh my goodness. What did I say? I'm sorry Oni. But the Phorsoa are trying to divert us fro the caverns because they must know there are Chaos Emeralds here. We have to get the upper hand."  
Oni:"If you do not want me to tell the others why we are really here, give me the bag."  
Tikal slowly gives Oni the bag of Chaos Emeralds. 

Tikal collects herself.   
Tikal:"Okay. Oni and Gypsy will take the left and Jade and I will take the right. Let's go team."  
Gypsy:"But first, let us draw our circle."  
Gypsy draws a circle.   
Gypsy:"Then we draw an arrow from where we can from"  
Gypsy draws an arrow into the circle.  
Gypsy:"And now we draw an arrow out of the circle to where we are going?"  
Gypsy draws an arrow out of the circle towards the tunnel her team is going.  
Gypsy:"Breezy, why don't you do the honor and draw the arrow towards your tunnel."   
Breezy takes a rock and makes arrow out of the circle towards the tunnel her team will go.  
Jade:"All right, let's go."

Oni's team goes into the tunnel on the left, and Tikal's team goes into the tunnel on the right. A shadow figure comes from behind the rocks and walks towards the circle. It takes a rock and draws six more arrows shooting out of the circle.


	33. Two Tunnels

In the right tunnel, Tikal is with Jade, followed by Torbo and Breezy, then by Pronto and Luas.  
Luas:"(Sigh) (looking around) Pronto, why do you say those rude jokes about me?"  
Pronto:"Why?"  
Luas:"They are mean spirited."  
Pronto:"Oh. come on. It's all in the name of fun."  
Luas:"How is it fun when only I am the butt of all your jokes?! Is it because I didn't want to go out with you?"  
Prnot:"Hey I learned where I stood back then. You clearly are not into me."  
Luas:"Oh gee, why am I in no possible way into you? Maybe it's because of these jokes you do?!"  
Pronto:"Or maybe I'm just not your type....in more ways than one."  
Luas turns to Pronto.  
Luas:"That still doesn't give you permission to talk like a jackass."  
Pronto:"Funny, your brother talks like that and you give him a pass."  
Torbo:"Hey Pronto-"  
Breezy holds Torbo.   
Breezy:"Don't get involved. Besides, she needs to do this on her own."  
Luas:"Rapi may talk rude but he never talks to me like that. He shows respect. And with only seven of us being out in this good forsaken land marching to try to stop the nasty Phorsoa from hurting other animals, I certainly HOPE you would give your mates here a bit of respect. Because I sure don't want to think twice about saving your butt when the time comes."  
Pronto pauses.  
Pronto:"You're right. I'm sorry."  
Tikal slows down next to Luas.   
Tikal:"Well spoken. You did well making it about each other instead of the mission."  
Luas:"Thanks."  
Tikal:" (to herself) Even I could learn something."

With Jade leading the way, Trobo tries to make amends with the hedgehogs by talking to Breezy. Breezy keeps looking straight.   
Torbo:"Look,...ummm"  
Breezy:"Breezy."  
Torbo:"Breezy. I know you guys have every right to hate me. But I give myself to prove this team I want nothing to do with the Phorsoa."  
Breezy:"Actions speak loudr than words. And you wrecked our home with your action."  
Torbo:"I was following orders."  
Breezy:"You wrecked our HOME!"  
A moment of silence lies between them.  
Torbo:"You want to know why they picked me to be in the Special Unit? A while back, before I joined the Phorsoan army, I was reading some books in the library, and one of them was a story about how animals of different species work together to build a tool to collect water from a river. I thought, why can't we be like them? So I secretly spread some fliers around our city promoting diversity. It really angered Pachacamac to see what he called propaganda. But I didn't care. I just wanted to give our tribe a new way of thinking. But then soldiers caught me. I was sent to General Sojun. He said if I didn't want the chief to know it was me spreading the fliers, I would join the army and be taught correctly the way of the Phorsoa. After that, he spent every day hanging that over my head. Even when I was selected to be in the Special Unit."  
Breezy looks at to Torbo.   
Torbo:"And that is the truth. I haven't even told Tikal that. I hope those words were loud enough."   
Breezy:"Well it is not easy being the only fan of what you like. My pals here were despised by our old tribe. Our speed club was considered juvenile and destructive. But we didn't care. We loved the work of Oni's old tribe. Being able to run to a speed that only you are in control of. We always felt free."  
Torbo sees a faint light around the corner of the tunnel.  
Torbo:"What is that light?"  
Jade holds everyone back.  
Jade:"Stand back! We may not be alone! Get up to the side."  
Jade, Tikal, Breezy, Pronto, Torbo, and Luas put their backs to the right side of the tunnel. Jade shushes the group. She unsheathes her sword and gets in a fighting stance. She slowly turns the corner.   
Jade:"What is this?"  
Tikal looks and gasps in amazement. There is a large opening with three pools glowing a different bright color. One glows blue, the second glows pink, and the third glows a green-ish blue. Breezy, Pronto, Torbo and Luas see as well.  
Tikal:"How is this possible?"  
Luas goes over to the pink pool.   
Luas:"Oh I want to collect this for later."  
Jade:"Don't touch it, Luas! We don't know what it is."   
Luas:"I do. That's algae. Bio-luminescent algae. It gives off its own form of light."  
Pronto:"Wow. This will make night time festivals even cooler!"  
Jade:"We don't have time for this, let's keep going. The gold has to be somewhere."  
The group continues walking. A shadowy figure with pink eyes pop from behind a stalagmite.

In the other group, Oni and Gypsy lead the way followed by Excel and Rapi, and Swifty grabbing Pacer's arm. Swifty still looks around

Rapi:"If pronto keeps insulting Luas like that, I am going to -"  
Excel:"Hey, don't worry Rapi. You've done enough protecting for Luas. She is now strong to deal with Pronto's poor antics herself."  
Rapi:"I don't think there was a time where I wasn't trying to protect her."  
Excel:"Well you deserve to relax. I felt good when I stopped trying to be the best of the bunch."  
Rapi:"That's an understatement. You always won the races."  
Excel:"Yeah but being the best was important as-"  
Rapi:"Being a boyfriend? hehe"  
Excel:"Nothing happened. Actually...I don't know what our situation is. I just really do like her. She has the intelligence of how the world really works, she's direct, she's instinctive. She can be distant but she warms up."  
Rapi:"Well at least you found someone. I never had a chance to express myself to a girl. Actually I had a chance. When Luas and I joined the Dashi club, I chose to keep protecting Luas, from guys like Pronto, and not talk to....her."  
Excel looks at Swifty. He leans over to whisper to Rapi.  
Excel:"Swifty?! I didn't think she was you type."  
Rapi:"She just had a ball of energy that I admired. But we all know now it was a facade. I never got to help her out with her problems like Pacer did. I thought it wasn't my place."  
Excel:"Well I am not advocating trying to steal her from Pacer. Even thought he never got a chance to make his move. But my advice is to be the kind protector with Swifty whenever possible, just like you did with Luas. No romantic subtext. Just be yourself. And let her decide on her own who to choose."

Oni: "Hold up"  
They all stop to see a giant rock in their way. Big enough that they cannot walk over it but not too big that it closes up the tunnel.   
Oni:"This rock must have fallen in the way. Guys? I am going to need your help."  
Excel:"Right."  
Rapi:"Gotcha"  
Pacer tries to go help but Swifty won't let go.  
Pacer:"I'll just be a minute don't worry."  
Swifty pleads through tears. "Please no."  
Gypsy:"Don't worry. I'll hold onto her."  
Pacer transfers Swifty's arm to Gypsy as he joins Rapi, Excel, and Oni.  
Oni:"All right. We'll push from the left. Like a door."  
All four grab head to th left of the rock and get ready to push.  
Oni:"Get ready and.."  
Excel looks at some scratch marks on the ground.  
Excel:"Wait, stop!"  
Oni:"Do you need to readjust?"  
Excel:"No, look here."  
They all look down at the scratching.   
Excel:"These scratches go from the side of the tunnel to the fallen rock. AND it looks new......(looks up) This was moved. By something."

Suddenly they all hear a sound like a growl "Hhhhhhrrrrrrrrr"  
Excel:What was that?!"  
Gypsy:"Wait. I heard that noise before. in the bandit cave and the orange emerald cave. How are they everywhere?."

Suddenly, the growl returns "Hrrrrrrrrr"  
Swifty is startled and hugs Gypsy. 

Rapi:"It's OK, it's OK. We'll move the rock and keep moving. Let's go!"  
Pacer, Rapi (still holding Swifty's hand) and Swifty run to the rock.   
Rapi:"If we all move we'll leave faster."|  
They all move the rock and it opens like a door as they run away.   
They run to the end of the tunnel but out steps a masked creature with a tail at the end of its helmet, it is wearing black armor all around. Its eyes are light blu and light strips on its limbs. It points a three bladed dagger. Everyone but Oni stops. He uses his speed to trip the creature and knock him out all while still holding his torch. 

Oni:"Come on!"  
The group runs again until they reached another tunnel network. This time six.   
Gypsy:"Which way do we go?"  
Then each tunnel is fill with one of those blue armored creatures. All but two has the same three bladed dagger. One has a whip-like sword. The thin blade limps and curled. Another has one hand holding a gloved dagger, and the other hand with a gloved dagger when squeezed it opens like a scissor to expose a second blade.   
Excel:"Rapi, Pacer, you ready?"  
Rapi:"Yeah!"  
Pacer:"Yeah!"  
The blue creatures charge at the hedgehogs.  
Excel:"Go!"  
Excel, Rapi, and Pacer use their skills to fight the armored creatures. They start beating them and knockking their weapons out of their hands. But then one still holding the whip-sword stand up. It goes after Swifty but Rapi punches her out. Oni throws Rapi the bag of Chaos Emeralds.   
Oni:"You two! Go! Now!"  
Rapi grabs Swifty and run to one of the tunnels.   
Whip Creature:"You two. After them."

Blue Creature 2 and 3 follow them. while the rest capture the Oni, Excel, Pacer, and Gypsy. 

Whip Creature:"Let's take them to Darken."

Back at Tikal's group. Luas has pink algea rubbed on her gloves, so they glow pink.   
Luas:"Oh these looks flashy. What do you think Pronto?"  
There is a sound "Hhhhhrrrr."  
Luas:"I said no more joke, Pronto!"  
Pronto:"that wasn't me!"  
A metal disc-ring flies right past Pronto and cuts off Jade's torch. So the only light is Tikal's torch and Luas' hands. 

Luas:"AHHHH!"   
Jade:"Stick together!"  
They are surround by armored creatures speaking that growl. A pink armored creature steps out of the darkness with another metal disc-ring.   
Pink creature:"You stepped into the territory of the Nocturnus. You have sealed your fate."  
Jade:"No. You altered yours. Squadron attack!"  
Luas, Breezy, and Pronto fight the Nocturnus. Pronto does dodge attack on one. Luas uses jumps to counter attack. Jade uses her sword on the pink Nocturnus. Tikal uses her magic to push away oncoming Nocturnus. But the Nocturnus come to a line. The Pink creature steps in front of the line and raises her hand.  
Pink Creature: "Chaos Attack!". A dark aura appears around her.  
Tikal:"Chaos?!"  
The Pink Creature charges at them and fight them much stronger and faster than they ever faced. All are knocked to the ground. 

Pink Creature:"Let us take them to Darken."


	34. The Nocturnus

Oni, Gypsy, Excel, and Pacer are chained and march with the Nocturnus who captured them. They come to an opening to see the largest cavern opening and walk past hundreds of the same armored Nocturnus.

Gypsy (to a Nocturnus): "Where are you bondage boys going to take us?"  
Nocturnus 1: We are take you to our leader, Darken.   
The group is met by Tikal's group who is also chained. Led by the pink Nocturnus.

Oni:"Tikal!"  
Tikal:"Oni, you guys too? Wait! Where is the-!"  
Oni:"It's safe with who you don't see." Oni winks.  
Pronto:"What does that mean?"  
Tikal:"It means Rapi and Swifty have it."

The two chained groups enter a cave like a royal hall. At the end is a throne with a Nocturnus wearing a jackal helmet (like the one Infinite uses) He looks much thinner than any other Nocturnus. Almost enough to see his ribs. His hair has many strands that are long scrappy and jagged. His gloves have are pointy and wire wrapped around them. He has an outline of greenish-blue on his black armor. He speaks in a very raspy Gollum-like voice.

Darken:"General Shade. What do you bring me."  
The pink Nocturnus soldier, Shade steps up.   
Shade:"We have captured wandering travelers who have entered our caves. A couple have escaped."  
Darken:"Well they will get lost in the tunnels anyw.....wait."  
Darken gets up and walks towards them.  
Darken:"Are those Phorsoans?"

Shade brings up Tikal and Torbo.   
Shade:"Yes Lord Darken."  
Darken:"Good, we could always use new recruits. Send them to the education center. We will wiped out all the teachings of the Phorsoans in their brains. Send the rest to the dungeon."

Tikal:"I am not a part of the Phorsoa."  
Darken:"Nice try, take them away."   
Darken turns back and walk to his throne.  
The Nocturnus drag Tikal and the rest away.  
Tikal:"No! I am not with them anymore. I am not like them! I left the Phorsoa! I do not believe in their order now. I despise with my father Pachacamac is doing with the tribe!"

Darken stops. he raises his hand. 

Darken:"Wait!"  
The Nocturnus stop dragging the Velo Cita. 

Dark turns around and points at Tikal.

Darken:"Take her to my quarters. We have much to discuss. Proceed with the rest. Shade. Join us."

Shade takes Tikal and Darken walks with two of his guards to his quarters while the rest are dragged away. 

(NOCTURNUS JAIL)  
The rest of the group are dragged into a tunnel to the barred jail area. They are all thrown into the jail and slammed shut. 

Luas runs to the bar and ask a Nocturnus soldier.   
Luas:"Are you guys really going to keep us here."  
Nocturnus soldier:"No, we are gonna use you for Chaos target practice. Just like we did with the last trespassers"

Luas drops to her knees.   
Pacer:"What can we do?"  
Gypsy:"I am not sure if we can. I have seen these guys before. They are the Nocturnus. They lurk in caves all over the land. They spring out without notice and pillage whoever they want. They are not force to be taken lightly."  
Oni:"We do have Rapi and Swifty out there."  
Luas:"No guys! We need to get out ourselves. We need to assess what we know. Pacer. How many lefts and rights did it take to reach here?"  
Pacer:"Left, Left, Right, Straight, and Left."  
Luas:"Gypsy, did you see where the keys are?"  
Gypsy:"The guard doen to thr right with the hand next to his pocket has the keys."  
Luas:"Excel and Breezy. Have you continued to collect those rings you've been talking about?"  
Excel:"Always."  
Breezy:"Like savings in a bank."  
Luas:"Okay. Huddle up for a plan."

(DARKEN'S QUARTER)  
In Darken's quarters, Shade is dropped onto a seat carved into the rock wall. Shade stands next to her in "army parade rest" position. Darken goes to a bunch of small boxes. Darken moves the boxes to find a particular one. He opens it up and shows an old Phorsoa necklace with the symbol on the coin. 

Darken:"So. What is a little Phorsoa like you out this far?"  
Tikal:"I am looking for the Chaos Emeralds."  
Darken:"Ah, but why?"  
Tikal:"Because my father has gotten too powerful."  
Darken:"No, that is not it. It's because you stopped believing in the Master Emerald."  
Tikal:"Well I wouldn't say I STOPPED believing, I just think the Master Emerald needs to change hands."  
Darken:"(throws the box to the wall) NO!!! The Master Emerald wants to enslave you! Follow orders no matter how wrong they are! Anything bad happens, they say it is all part of the Master's plan! No matter who is in charge, they are under the control of the Master! Your soldiers, your father, and most certainly your grandmother was!"  
Tikal:"How...How do you know about my grandmother?"

Darken slowly removes his jackal mask. He reveals that he is an echidna. About the same age as Pachacamac but much thinner. His eyes are bloodshot with small irises and exposed edges(like a drug addict). His forehead has a little bit of his natural skin but it is nearly enveloped by black veins coverings nearly all of him, which explains the dark hair. 

Tikal screams. "AHHHH!......You-You're a Phorsoan?"  
Darken:"Was a Phorsoan. In my past life, I was General Venture. Pachacamac used to be my friend. He had the crazy idea to find the Chaos Emeralds and bring them to the master Emerald and to nullify their powers. He convinced Lurasu to grant my unit expedition to find them. He ordered us not to come back until we got all of them. Years we searched. Nothing happened. When we finally found our first Chaos Emerald, we started playing around. And we used it again, and again, and again. Then suddenly I started to hear a voice. It whispered.....'faker'. It got louder and and louder. I realized it was Chaos itself calling me out. It knew I was not being my true self. I became to embrace Chaos. I let his darkness fill up my body. Granting me freedom. My men joined to do the same, and with our loyalty to Chaos, we received another Chaos Emerald, housed by a tribe that is now no more. And to top it all, we found someone special. Lurasu. 

Tikal:"Grandma?"  
Darken:"She must have been exiled by Pachacamac. The greed of the Master Emerald force him to dethrone his own mother! And she was holding another Chaos Emerald. But when we caught up to her during our pillage, that Chaos Emerald was nowhere to be found. So I killed her.

Tikal:"YOU MONSTER!"  
Tikal gets us but Shade hold her back.   
Tikal:"You aren't free. you are under Chaos' control!"  
Darken:"I have become someone who I always wanted to be! And soon everyone else will too. Once I acquire all seven Chaos Emeralds, we will be able to resurrect Chaos. And Chaos will help everyone learn their true identity. My men will head to all caves underneath villages around the land conquer them all in one felt swoop. And you can join us. Only echidnas know what it means to be enslaved by power. Now, we get to BE power!"  
Tikal:"There is no way I want to join you. I want to use for good."  
Darken:"Good? HAHAHAHA! There is no good in these Chaos Emeralds. It brings us towards happiness for destruction. Didn't you come down here because you wanted the Chaos Emeralds more than anything?"  
Tikal:"I have friends that stop me from using them too-"  
Darken:"Use them?.......You...have.....CHAOS...EMERALDS????!!!!!!!"  
Darken grabs Tikal.  
Darken:"WHERE ARE THEY?!!! TELL ME!!!!"  
Tikal:"Never!"  
Darken:"Those missing hedgehogs have them! Shade! Take her to the education center with the other echidna. She will love our way soon enough."   
Shade:"Let's go"  
Shade takes Tikal away outside as Dark goes outside to the main boulder high above the Nocturnus and pulls a lever. Out pops a purple and sky blue Chaos Emerald. All the   
Nocturnus run to the them begging to touch them. Darken raises his hands and they all become silent.   
Darken:"Friends. We have all clamored for the Chaos Emeralds for a long time. But now we have word that there are MORE! In this very cave!"  
All cheer.  
Darken:"Everyone head out and find them!!"  
Nocturnus run out to all cave openings.


	35. Fearless

Rapi and Swifty keep running down a tunnel until they reach a dead end.   
Swifty:"NO! I gotta get out of here!"  
Swifty cries as she tries to break free from Rapi.  
Rapi:"Swifty! Those creatures are still out there!"  
Swifty:"Let me go! LET ME GO!"  
Rapi:"Swifty, you have to be calm!"

Swifty falls to her knees and has a panic attack. She breathes heavily through her tears.   
Rapi goes down to his knees and grabs Swifty by the shoulders.

Rapi:"Swifty. What's out there is scary. I admit that. But you have the power to deal with whatever that is."  
Swifty:"I (inhales) can't (inhales). I (inhales) caa-aa-an't"

Rapi is at eye level with Swifty as he moves her face in front of his face. Noses are almost touching.

Rapi:"Swifty. Look at me.......Look at me.......Look into these eyes. These eyes are fearless. These eyes have the confidence to take anything on. And you know what? These are your eyes. I have see you with these eyes before. I saw them when you raced along that rickety bridge, I saw them when you stepped up to those protesters of our club, and most importantly, I saw you when you took on those super echidnas. Whatever lies in these caverns, I know you will stand up to them. And you know what? You won't stand up to them alone. You will always have someone by your side. Because we don't just protect the Velo Cita. We protect each other.....Okay?"

Swifty slows down her breathing and sniffs.

Swifty:"Okay."

Rapi and Swifty touch foreheads. 

Rapi:"Now let's go get our friends."  
Swifty:"How? We are lost and those creatures are coming after us."  
Rapi looks at the bag of Chaos Emeralds.   
Rapi:"It looks like we are in an emergency situation."  
Rapi takes the orange Chaos Emerald and thinks out loud.   
Rapi:"We need to find a way to get past those creatures and rescue our friends."  
The orange Chaos Emerald glows. 

A Nocturnus see a burst of light coming from one of the tunnels.   
Nocturnus:"Guys! Over here!"  
Two other Nocturnus join him and go into the tunnel. They reach the dead end and find nothing.   
Nocturnus 1:"I don't get it. I saw a ray of light."  
Nocturnus 2:"Stop teasing! Those Chaos Emeralds are here somewhere. Our dream of resurrecting Chaos may actually come true!"  
Nocturnus:"Yeah. I can smell them!"  
The three Nocturnus leave.  
Swifty (voice): "They didn't see us! We really are invisible!"  
Rapi (voice):"Lets follow them to the public area. Hold tight, and don't say a word."

Swifty and Rapi walk out of the tunnel, following the Nocturnus, unbeknownst to them.


	36. Ray of Hope

Shade drags Tikal down the hall to the education center.   
Tikal:"Please! This can't be all that the Chaos Emeralds are good for!"  
Shade:"The Chaos Emeralds may be the only thing to free this world of greed and corruption. This world needs to be washed of the filth."  
Tikal:"But not everyone is corrupted. I have met people who do good."  
Shade:"Liar! Animals only trust their own species! They listen to the same problems, the same solutions, and they will never admit that they they are wrong!"  
Tikal:"That is not true. It can't be true. I hated the thought of one species trusting each other too. BUt I met other animals on my trip, they taught me things I did not know, and I taught them thing they didn't know. If we give animals a chance to listen to other species, many of our troubles would disappear."  
Shade:"They why are you searching for the Chaos Emeralds? You must know the dark entity Chaos want to unite all seven to be free and wreck havoc on the world."  
Tikal:"I admit, the Chaos Emerald are not divine treasure I thought they would be. But I have friends that can help me from going overboard. The Emeralds themselves are not evil. there is still a positive aura from them that prove that they can used to bring unity to this world."

Shade is silent in disbelief. A scream is heard from down the hall. Shade take Tikal there. Ncoturnus soldiers are surrounding bound Torbo. One Nocturnus soldier holds it hand over Torbo's head and a dark aura rises and sends into Torbo's head. 

Torbo:"AHHH!!!"  
Nocturnus 3:"Ah. Another Phorsoan that needs education."  
The Nocturnus soldier takes Tikal as continues to try to get away.  
Tikal:"No! Please!"

But suddenly a ring-disc richochets all three Nocturnus soldiers and knocks them out.   
Tikal:"Torbo!"  
Torbo:"Oh! I don't know what they put in my head, but it was horrifying! Who thrte that disc?"  
Tikal turns to see that Shade threw them.  
Tikal:"You are helping us?"  
Shade takes off her mask to reveal her echidna face with a headband.   
Torbo:"A Phorsoan?!"  
Tikal:"They are all former Phorsoans."  
Shade:"The last time I heard what you said, was from your grandmother. My family and others joined Lurasu in her exile. But I was captured by the Nocturnus as a kid. They brainwashed me. They told me my existence was a lie. Until I met you."  
Tikal:"I don't anyone to follow something that they don't believe in. Do you want to join us?"  
Shade:"Thank you. You really are a ray of hope. Now let me take you to your friends."

Shade, Tikal, and Torbo head out to find the others.Shade puts her helmet back on.


	37. The Escape

In the Nocturnus jail. The group sit around like they given up.   
Pronto:"Hey Luas, what is pink, slimy, and shiny? You covered in slugs."  
Luas:"THAT'S IT!"  
Luas punches Pronto and fights him. A Nocturnus soldier comes in and pushes Gypsy aside.   
Nocturnus soldier:"Break it up!"  
He break them apart.   
Luas:"Now, Breezy!"  
Breezy:Chaos ICE!"  
Breezy freezes the soldier into a block of ice. The group escape while Gypsy locks the door with the keys she swiped from the Nocturnus soldier and throws the keys away.  
Pronto:"You didn't have to punch that hard! You planned that joke!"  
Luas:"It had to look real!"  
The group runs down the halls until the reach an intersection.   
Luas:"Which way Pacer?"  
Pacer:"Let's see. Left, Left, Right, Straight, and Left. So RIGHT!"  
They head right. A bunch of Nocturnus soldiers see them.   
Nocturnus soldier:"THEY ESCAPED! GET THEM!"

They fight with their weapons while the Velo Cita speed fights them. They knock them out and head on out. Suddenly they are confronted by Shade.   
Excel:"I'll take her on. Chaos..!  
Tikal:No don't"  
Tikal pops out in front of Shade. And so does Torbo.  
Tikal:"She is here to help!"   
Oni:"Okay can you us the way out of here?"  
Shade:"Yes. But we need to get Darken's Chaos Emeralds."  
Jade:"Chaos Emeralds? You mean TWO of them?"  
Shade:"Yes. Let's go."  
They head to the public center. Darken sees them in the open.   
Darken:"Escapees! ATTACK!"  
The Nocturnus fight them and the Velo Citas fight back. Tikal uses her powers, Jade uses her sword fight, Torbo uses his punching, and the rest use their speed. Excel protects Gypsy with his Chaos call.   
Excel:Chaos WIND!"  
A tornado appears and picks up the Nocturnus soldiers.   
Darken:"Enough of this!"  
Darken approach the group.   
Darken:"Chaos NIGHTMARE!"  
A dark wave hits the Velo Cita which visualizes all their fears they fall to their knees screaming. They all succumb, except for Luas.   
Luas:"I don't want to be afraid. I...am..NOT...AFRAID!!!"  
The two Chaos Emeralds glow brightly in front of Darken.   
Darken:"What is going on here?"  
An aura of light appears around her, blinding the Nocturnus. She opens her eyes and see the floating rings.   
Luas"The rings! I did it! Let's see if it works."  
Luas speed runs around the area, collecting rings. And stop back with the group.   
Luas:"Chaos HEAL!"  
Luas point her hands at the group and sparkles appear, and the group gets up.  
Tikal:"What happened?"  
Pronto:"Why did it have to be snakes?!"  
Oni:"Luas, you tapped into the Chaos Force!"  
Jade:"Good let's keep fighting!!"  
Nocturnus soldiers continue to arrive in to fight. One felt bumped by nothing.  
Swifty (voice):"Oops!"  
Out of this air, the orange Chaos Emerald drops to the ground. Then Rapi and Swifty appear, dropping the bag of Chaos Emerald and out rolls the red, green, and yellow Chaos Emerald. All Nocturnus soldier stop and sees the Chaos Emeralds. They mutter the word four.  
Darken:"Four...Chaos Emeralds? We'll be one Emerald closer to bring back Chaos!"  
Swifty goes to collect the Chaos Emeralds back into the bag.   
Darken:"GET THEM!"  
Every single runs towards Swifty. Swifty hunkers down and screams.  
Swifty:"AHHHHH!"  
Rapi runs to protect her and (in slow motion) suddenly all Chaos Emeralds shine brightly and a light aura appears on Rapi. Rapi covers Swifty as a protective aura shield surrounds them. The Nocturnus cannot penetrate it.  
Tikal:"Wow! Rapi too!"  
Jade:"Excel, get those two up there!"  
Excel speed runs and grabs them.   
The Nocturnus don't notice because they keep coming for the four Chaos Emeralds on the ground. They envelop the shield like fast zombies. Even Darken.   
Darken:"Give in to Chaos!"  
Rapi:"Chaos...STRIKE!!"  
Several lightning bolt spring from Rapi and strike all incoming Nocturnus. The force of the lightnings pushes them all back. The lightning bolts even hits the walls and ceiling as the cavern starts to collapse.  
Luas:"Those who have the Chaos Force, grab the others and go infinity speed!"  
They proceed and speed runs away. Rocks fall onto the Nocturnus soldiers.  
Darken (as a stalactite falls from above) NOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

The Velo Cita and Torbo and Shade reach outside in daylight as collapse smoke appears out of the cavern entrance. 

Rapi holds Swifty tight.   
Rpai:"It's OK. We're out. It's OK."  
Pronto:"Whew, that a close one."  
Oni:"Why did they have two Chaos Emeralds?"  
Tikal:"They are...were.. the Nocturnus. A former unit of the Phorsoa army who got consumed by the Chaos Emeralds. And they embraced the idea that if the all seven Chaos Emeralds are found, it would bring back the entity Chaos itself."

Pacer:"Really? So the Chaos Emeralds really are evil?"  
Breezy:"Who says we won't end up like them?"  
Tikal:"They may have Chaos in them, but we have proof that they can be used for good. Thanks to her."  
Tikal points at Shade. Shade takes off her mask and shows her echidna face.   
Breezy:"Another Phorsoan?"  
Tikal:"This is Shade."  
Shade:"No. Shade is what THEY named me. My name is Julie-Su. And I am worried I will make things worse for your group."  
Swifty:"No! The more the merrier!"  
Julie-Su:"But I have gone too far into darkness. Can you still accept me if I look like this?"  
She pulls out her right arm from her armor and her arm is almost fully black with black veins reaching her shoulder.

Tikal:"You have the consumption?"  
Julie-Su:"I had to use the Chaos Emerald for my duties. The more I used it, (teary eyes) the bigger this darkness envelops me."  
Oni:"Do not worry. For I too have the consumption. But we can help you with it."  
Julie-Su: (tears) Thank you!"  
Gypsy:"Well welcome to the Velo Cita Julie-Su."  
Oni:"Now I will need supplies. We can get them at the Vaca Loca."  
Pacer:"But we don't have the gold."  
Luas:"Not to worry. During my infinity speed, I was able to find the treasury room. Ta-da!"  
Luas shows the trasure chest with gold coins with Vixen's symbol."  
Swifty:"Yes! We found the treasure. Now we can go back to Vaca Loca!"  
Excel shows the blue and purple Chaos Emeralds.   
Excel:"And we have two more Chaos Emeralds. One more to go!"  
All cheer.   
Jade;"Hold on a second. Tikal. Did you know the Chaos Emeralds were here?"  
Tikal:"It...was rumored. I just had a hunch."  
Jade:"Why didn't you tell us about it?"  
Tikal:"Be..because I got greedy. I focused too much on getting the Chaos Emeralds than keeping the people I care about safe. Please forgive me."  
All give a stern look.   
Gypsy:"I say give us time to forgive when we approach Vaca Loca."  
Tikal:"I understand."  
Jade:"All right. Let us head back."

The Velo Cita head on back. Tikal gives a reserved look knowing that she also didn't tell them that they home city of Halidus was destroyed.


	38. The Long Walk Home

The sun has set a while ago. The dark blue sky covers the dry land while the moon and stars light the way. Kasi slowly walks with a limp as she drags her left foot. She holds her arm up to keep her shoulder from hurting too much while holding her injured ribs. Her good arm lost the strength to hold up her spear and the water bags halfway so it drags the spear and bags the rest of the way. Some of the water leaks out as it leaves a trail behind her. Her eyes are still teary; not just from the dust in the wind, but from feeling exasperated from the constant battles against the Badniks. 

With her eyes glazed over in exhaustion, she sees the ancient ruins in the distance. She is so exhausted she doesn't see the rock in front of her and falls over. She lands face first in the dirt. She breaks down and starts bawling. Her hands clench in the dirt. The pain hurt when she even cried. She slowly gets up but winces whenever she puts weight on the hurt spots on her body. The pain persists when she bends down to pick up the spear with the water boas while holding her ribs. She continues to drag her feet on her way back to the ruins.

Hours have passed. Rain clouds have started to form. Kasi reaches the entrance to ruins. She only gets to the first step before she collapses to one knee. She crawls up the stairs on all four. She gets to the top of the stairs and turns to lie down just before she made it inside. Collecting her breath she hears a buzzing sound. See sees it is a Badnik Lightning bug returning to survey the area for Robotnik. Kasi slowly removes the water boas from her spear and tries to aim the spear at the Lightning Bug. The shard on her spear lights up and fires beam after beam but misses the Lightning Bug. She tries to just throw the spear but she is too weak so the spear lands a few feet away. The spear slides down the stairs as the Lightning bug flies away. Rain starts to fall on Kasi as she gazes at the clouds in exhaustion. 

Kasi:"It's....over."


	39. The Long Walk Back

The rainstorm pours on the riverside. The Velo Citans are soaking wet and run to find dry spots. They spot two giant dry holes carved in the rocks. One on the left is smaller and leaking water. Jade, Oni, Gypsy and the hedgehogs rush to the larger hole. Jade collects sticks found around the and put them in a pile.

Jade:"Gypsy? Could-"  
Gypsy uses her fire power to make the fire.  
Jade:"Thank you."  
The others gather around the fire to warm themselves. Rapi dries Swifty off. Pronto shakes his head like a wet dog.  
Luas:"Watch it!"  
Pronto:"Sorry."  
Gypsy:"Ugh! Nothing is worst than being wet!"  
Excel:"And with your fire power, you've never been burned?"  
Gypsy:"If I conjure the fire, I am never burnt."  
Pacer:"But what if you touch a fire that you didn't conjure?"  
Gypsy:"I don't know, I never got burned by another fire."  
Pacer:"Well take a look at THIS fire. Now you conjured up the fire to start it. But now the fire is being fueled by the logs. So technically the fire is burning independent of your fire power. So if you touched it, would you get-"  
Pacer looks around to see the others give him a bored look.  
Pacer:"Never mind."

Tikal runs up with Torbo and Julie-Su, still in the rain. The bag of Chaos Emeralds soaks through. 

Tikal:"You guys ran too fast. And I am holding the chest of gold coins in here as well as the Chaos Emeralds in this bag. Any room?"  
The hedgehogs turn their heads give a cold stare to Tikal.  
Pronto:"Afraid not."  
Luas:"There is another hole over there" She points to the smaller hole.

Tikal:"But we have nothing to get warm."   
Rapi picks up a log from the fire in flames.   
Swifty:"Sorry, Julie-Su. Torbo."  
Tikal slowly takes it and covers it to keep it out of the rain while she, Torbo, and Julie-Su rush to the smaller hole with leaking cracks all over. They scrunch together with their heads plugging the leaked cracks above while Tikal holds the flaming log like a torch.

Tikal:"I am a horrible leader. They didn't talk to me the whole walk back. But I don't blame them. I didn't tell them about the Chaos Emeralds in the caves and it led to the Nocturnus."  
Torbo:"Keeping secrets always leads to trouble. The best thing to do is to hear them and do something they want to do."  
Tikal:"Well they will want to go back to Halidus. Torbo. Promise me you won't tell them you told me about Halidus."  
Torbo:"What did I just say about keeping secrets?!"  
Tikal:"PLEASE! If they find out I knew Halidus was under attack, they will never forgive me!" She lifts up the bag of Chaos Emeralds. "We have nearly all the Chaos Emeralds, so time and the numbers are on our side. We can use them to easily fight Sojun and your former squad when we arrive."  
Julie-Su:"Are you sure that you can count on them to use the Chaos Emeralds right?"  
Tikal:"They learned from Oni. I trust Oni. They are essential to keep the Chaos Emeralds safe."  
Torbo:"(Sigh) Fine."  
Tikal:"I know this is a bad thing to do but I have no choice."  
A silent pause went through the three while the sound of the rain landing on the rocks overpowers the sound of the rushing river.  
Julie-Su:"Say Tikal, how do you know the cat?"  
Tikal:"Gypsy? Oh we met on unpleasant conditions. But she has moved on passed being a thief. She gives the hedgehogs a sense of knowledge of other animals. AND she knew my grandmother Lurasu. When my mother was exiled from her tribe, Gypsy joined her to find more outcast animals to create a new tribe."   
Julie-Su:"Well I know you don't want to hear this, but once a thief, always a thief."   
Tikal:"Oh come now. She deserves to be given a chance."  
Julie-Su:"I say that because I saw her before."  
Tikal:"Yeah, Darken told me how the Nocturnus invaded my grandmother's group of people but couldn't find a Chaos Emerald. Gypsy was with her group."  
Julie-Su:"Yes....but her group had two Emeralds."  
Torbo:"What?"  
Tikal:"What are you talking about? Darken got his second Chaos Emerald from a tribe that he destroyed."  
Julie-Su:"That tribe...was your grandmother's tribe."  
Tikal:"No, he...he said he...received it."  
Julie-Su:"A few years ago, we were in a battle with your grandmother's tribe. They put up a tough fight because we both were using Chaos Emeralds as our source of power. We only saw they had one. But then one night, she came to our side (looking at Gypsy); and she handed us a Chaos Emerald. But with the darkness of Chaos, Darken knew her tribe was holding another Emerald. So with the new Chaos Emerald on our side, we were victorious. We didn't find the other Chaos Emerald they were using, but your grandmother was......no more."  
Tikal pauses in shock, then breaks out into tears.  
Tikal:"No! No that can't be true!"  
Julie-Su:"I am not lying to you. That cat cannot be trusted."  
Torbo:"We shouldn't be judging other like this, or we will be no different than the Phorsoans."  
Julie-Su:"There is no shame in profiling. If she did something like that once, she would do it again."  
Tikal gives a concerned look at Gypsy making the fire for the others.


	40. Back at Vaca Loca

Only a few miles away from the Velo Citans, Sojun glides down and lands on the wet beach in front of Vaca Loca and the Special Unit Soldiers land behind him. With the rain pouring down on his face, Sojun stands up with a frosty stare and looks around. People outside run and hide. Sojun looks up at the tavern. 

The animals at the tavern at Vaca Loca enjoy themselves drinking and keeping dry from the rain. Dart drinks with the other animals. Marlena keeps behind the bar. They hear a shouting from outside.  
Resident:"Phorsoans!!!"   
Marlena: (to the animals) "Phorsoans!!"  
The animals rushed to position.   
Dart:"Crap! Arm yourselves guy!"  
The animals unsheathe their weapons ready to attack the Phorsoans.  
Marlena turns to the two big rhinos.  
Marlena:"Tell Vixen". The rhinos rushes to the back to tell Vixen. Marlena picks up a bow and arrow and aims it at the door gate. 

Sojun opens the door gate. The animals hold firm and aim their weapons at Sojun.   
Marlena:"Sir, you just turn right around."  
The Special Unit Soldiers enter right behind him  
Sojun:"We are here looking for someone."  
One fox steps up pointing a sword at Saber.  
Fox:"She said turn around!"  
Saber grabs the fox's sword and breaks it in half. The animals and the fox walk slightly backwards in intimidation.  
Vixen:"Gentlemen."  
The two big rhinos come from the back and step away from each other revealing Vixen.  
Vixen:"Let's not get carried away. We need to be civil, even in Vaca Loca. So what I can do for you, big guy?"   
Sojun:"A little echidna named Tikal came through here with a bunch of other animals. She was probably followed by a few hedgehogs."  
Vixen:"Oh yes, they did come by here a few days ago. But then they went on their way. Sorry I couldn't help you any further-"  
Sojun:"Actually there is more you can help us with. Where did they go?"  
Sojun slowly walks to the other animals. The animals stay alert.   
Sojun:"Did they already leave.....or are they still here?" Sojun looks straight at Vixen.  
Vixen:"They went to the Desbin Caverns to look for some gold that was taken from me."  
Sojun:"Oh. Well that means she will return here."  
Vixen:"Yes."  
Malena:"Well...then in the meantime you can wait here and enjoy yourselves."  
Sojun:"Thanks for the offer. But I don't dine in trash."  
Fang steps us.  
Fang:"Hey now! This place is a paradise you red mole!"  
Sojun backhand slaps Fang so hard that Fang flew out, broke through the doors and out in the rain.   
The animals are about to charge. Dart steps back at first but then forces himself to step in the middle.   
Dart:"Stop!"  
The animals stop charging.  
Fang (outside and hurt):"I'm not OK".  
Dart:"We have done nothing wrong with him and all he did was knock out Fang. You know how rude Fang is, right?" The animals agree. "Then we can just let these Phorsoans wait for their guest to come here and they can deal with them outside and away from here."  
Sojun:"Smart thinking."  
Dart:"Just wanna to avoid any more destruction."  
Sojun:"An admirable way of taking control my fine feathered friend."   
Dart feels relieved.   
Sojun:"But unfortunately that is not what is going to happen."   
All the other animals become silent.  
Sojun:"You see....I like being clean. (slowly walks to Dart) And to like to be in places (wipes one of the animals' swords sees the grease on his finger and rub his fingertips together)....that are clean. (turns to the other animals) And I cannot stand by, and let this...pile of FILTH...stink up this land anymore."  
Dart:"W-what?"  
Vixen:"That's it! You need to leave, now! Boys?" The rhino charge forward with their horns.   
Sojun:"Harlan! Norco!"  
Harland and Norco run from behind Sojun and run towards the charging rhinos. Both Harlan and Norco each do an uppercut on a rhino so hard that they both shoot through the ceiling. All the animals charge forward and fight the Phorsoans. 

Vixen goes back into her secret room. Sojun follows her. Another fox charges Sojun and Sojun punches him out with looking at where Vixen ran off to.

Harlan and Norco punches each oncoming animal and bowls over the animals behind them. Locke and Rutan jump and punch on oncoming animals like rabid monkeys. Saber punches all swords thrusts swung at him and breaks them. Animals surround Raynor and charge him. Raynor does a tornado punch and knocks them all down. Raynor sets his sights on Dart, who is trying to leave. Raynor grabs him and gets ready to knock him out. Marlena fire her arrow at Raynor. But Raynor catches the arrow right in front of him. He goes to throw the arrow right back at Marlena. But Dart does a roundhouse kick at Raynor, which moves Raynor out of balance. He throws the arrow but hits an inch away from Marlena. Marlena ducks down behind the bar. Raynor resets himself and looks right at Dart. Dart grabs his two daggers and sets his stance. 

Raynor:"Time to clean up your diseased kind!"  
Dart:"Well thanks to contact with this 'flith', I am immune to your BS!" 

Raynor throws a jab, Dart dashes to the left. Dart lunges one dagger but Raynor uses his glove to block. Raynor lands a couple of body blows at Dart. Dart uses a high kick but Raynor grab the Dart's foot. Dart quickly jumps and uses his other foot to kick but Raynor grabs it too and spin throws Dart to the wall. Dart slams to the wall and falls to the floor. Raynor lunges a haymaker at Dart but Dart lands his feet at Raynor's midsection and slams him to the wall behind him. 

Marlena throws mugs at Locke and Rutan to distract them while the animals gang up on them. 

Vixen goes to the false wall and bang her fist on it.   
Vixen:"Big! Big! Get over here!"  
Big:"Yes madam."  
Big lifts up the wall and Vixen goes underneath when Sojun walks into view.  
Big:"Bad Porcupine!"  
Vixen:"Close it dummy!"  
Big closes the wall. Sojun punches through the wall and walks through the hole.   
Big swings at Sojun. Sojun dodges and clobber Big on the head. Big falls to the ground. Sojun walk to Vixen.   
Vixen is cornered. Sojun grabs Vixen by the throat.   
Sojun:"The Master doesn't need scraps like you in its perfect world."  
Big comes from behind and give a bear hug. Sojun lets go of Vixen.  
Vixen composes herself.  
Vixen:"Crush his bones, Big!"  
Big:"Porcupine don't hurt boss lady!"  
Sojun struggles to reach for the Minu oil in his bag and drops it on his gloves and says the Master prayer.   
Sojun:"Master of all that serves you. Protector of the defenseless. Give me the strength to protect from CHAOS!!"  
Sojun's gloves glow with the Phorsoan symbol on his gloves.

(Riverside)

Back at the caved holes by the riverside. Tikal and the rest of the Velo Citans see a green bean fly toward past them and towards the horizon.  
Everyone stands up and and out of the holes. 

Swifty:"The Phorsoans!"  
Gypsy:"It went to Vaca Loca!"  
The Velo Citans hear an explosion coming from the horizons. It shakes the Velo Citans. They see a cloud of debris rise from the horizon.   
Excel:"Oh no! They need our help"  
Jade:"Excel, take Gypsy! Breezy, take Julie-Su! Pacer, take Torbo! Luas, take Tikal!"  
The appointed hedgehogs grab their rider. Oni takes Jade.  
Jade:"Squadron, RUN!"

Pronto, Rapi and Swifty run ahead of the rest since they do not have anyone to piggyback. The squadron speed runs to Vaca Loca in the rain.


	41. The Lost Battle

The squadron approach Vaca Loca. The rain pours to create mud on the ground They see the tavern and the surrounding area collapsed and destroyed. Animals running screaming away from a giant pile of broken stone and wood. Rain pours down through the holes in the pile. The Velo Citans looks in horror. 

Gypsy:"NO!"  
Jade:"Squadron, rescue mission! Move the survivors to this spot.". She said as she pointed to piece of Vaca Loca not destroyed and away from the rain.   
The Velo Citans look around the pile of stone and wood. They lift up pieces and call to any survivors.   
Breezy:"Speak up in there!"  
A soft faint female voice speaks up, "Help."  
Breezy hears the voice and digs through and sees it is Marlena.   
Breezy:"Marlena! I'll get you out"  
A thick slab of rock presses Marlena down. Breezy tries to lift it up but it is too heavy.   
Breezy:"Torbo! I need help"  
Torbo:"I'm coming!"  
Torbo helps lift up the slab while Breezy pulls Marlena out.  
Marlena opens her eyes to see Breezy, and then Torbo.   
Marlena:"A Phorsoan!"  
Breezy:"No, no!" He's with us! We'll get you out of here!"  
Breezy moves Marlena to designated spot. 

Tikal looks around the rubble for survivors.   
Tikal:"If you are alive, shout!"  
Tikal hears a muffled should a meter away, she runs up to where she hears it and starts removing rubble.  
Tikal:"Don't worry! I'm coming!"  
Tikal tries to pick up a large building stone, but cannot lift it.   
Tikal:"Someone help me lift this up!"  
Rapi:"I'm coming!"  
Swifty:"Me too!"  
Rapi and Swifty help Tikal lift up the stone and see underneath is the back of a big purple cat. It stands up and it is Big the Cat with Vixen comfortably underneath him as he shielded her from the rubble.  
Big:"You OK, boss?"  
Vixen:"With what little I have left."  
Tikal pulls up Vixen from the hole.   
Tikal:"Come down here with the others."  
Tikal and Swifty take Cixen down to the ground. Big and Rapi walks along with them. They meet Gypsy at the designated area.   
Gypsy:"Vixen! You are OK!"  
Vixen:"What took you guys so long?"  
Gypsy:"We were caught up with the cult you forgot to tell me about."  
Vixen:"Oh. My bad."

Pronto moves pieces out of the and sees a green hand raise up. Pronto pulls the hand out to see it is Dart.   
Pronto:"Dart! What happened?"  
Dart coughs.   
Dart:"This general and a bunch of soldier came looking for you guys. They picked a fight with everyone in the tavern. Then this green light shined down from the ceiling, and then, BOOM!"

Pronto and Dart look up to see parts of the building fall down on them.  
Pronto and Dart: "AAAAAH!!"  
On the far side of Vaca Loca, Pacer hears them and sees the debris about to hit them.  
Pacer:"NO!"  
Pacer runs to them so fast that he glows and his running feet turns into the infinity symbol. Then he gets an energy explosion. He stops and looks around and sees time standing still. He sees the debris just a few inches above Dart and Pronto.   
Pacer:"I did it! I achieved it!"  
Pacer sees the floating golden rings as well.   
Pacer:"And I see them!"  
Things start to slowly move.   
Pacer:"Oh, right!"  
Pacer picks up Pronto and Dart while time catches back up to normal.   
By the time the debris lands, Pacer placed Pronto and Dart at the designated spot. 

Dart:"Whoa! What happened?"  
Pronto looks to see Pacer carrying them.   
Pronto:"Pacer? It was you?!"  
Pacer:"Yeah! I did it! I tapped into the Chaos Force"  
Oni:"Well done!"

Suddenly, Super Sojun pops up from underground and does an uppercut on Oni. Oni falls down unconscious and the Special Unit Soldiers pop up around him. The gazed with their stone face while the rain pours down on their faces. 

Tikal:"Oni!"  
Jade:"Sojun!"  
The Phorsoans see Torbo with the Velo Citans.  
Rutan:"Torbo?! Wha... How are you still alive?? We saw you get poisoned!"  
Torbo:"I don't know either. But I know I am now on the right side."  
Raynor:"You TRAITOR!!"  
Jade:"After being poisoned, can you blame him?"  
Super Sojun:"Princess. Give us the Chaos Emeralds, and no one else has to die."  
Tikal:"Never!"  
The hedgehogs step up.   
Excel:"You need to leave this place!"  
Rapi:"We took you on before and we can do it again!"   
Super Sojun:"Ah hedgehogs. I missed you all at our second trip to Halidus."  
Breezy:"W-what?"  
Super Sojun:"We did a little comb through of Halidus but you all were never to be found."  
Luas:"Well, we were all the way out here."  
Super Sojun:"Well surely my former pupil, Torbo heard my plans and would have told you."  
The hedgehogs look at Torbo.   
Rapi gives an angry look.   
Rapi:"You knew they went to Halidus and didn't tell us?!"  
Tikal:"STOP! He told me. But....I didn't tell you guys."  
Swifty:"You, what?! How could you?!"

Super Sojun:"Oh, Tikal. Tsk, tsk. Forgoing the needs of others for the great good of power....Just like a Phorsoan."  
Tikal:"No! I am nothing like you!"  
Super Sojun:"Either way. Soldier! Power up!"

While the soldiers pour Minu oil on their gloves and say the Master prayer, the Velo Citans gather around Tikal.  
Jade:"You ignored the call for help for those Chaos Emeralds?!"  
Tikal:"I am so sorry! I was thinking about the Chaos Emeralds. I thought we needed the extra power if we wanted to stop."  
Excel:"You lied to us! AGAIN!"  
Oni:"This is not the time to argue. Prepare yourselves."  
Jade:"Right. All that matters right now is stopping these brutes!"   
Torbo:"Let me help. I know how they fight!"  
Julie-Su:"So do I! And we outnumber them."  
Jade:"No! Our Squadron need people they can trust! You help Oni and those Chaos Emeralds safe."  
Jade draws her sword. "Squadron ATTACK!" 

Tikal, Julie-Su, Torbo, Gypsy, run to help Oni. Tikal gives Julie-Su the bag of Chaos Emeralds.   
Tikal:"Hold this!"  
Tikal goes to Oni and tries to wake him up.  
Tikal:"Oni! Wake up!"  
Jade and the Velo Cita Squadron charge while the Super Sojun and the Super Special Unit Soldiers follow suit.

Jade slashes her sword at Super Sojun but he uses his claw gauntlets to block them. Jade take a giant swing of her sword at Super Sojun, but he stops it with his claws and throws the sword to the ground, disarming Jade. Super Sojun takes a swing at Jade. But jade does a somersault over him while his punch hits the ground and cracks the earth. Jade picks up her sword and turns around to strike at Super Sojun but he does a roundhouse kick and knocks her down. Super Sojun faces Jade and readies a super power. 

Super Sojun: "Master FIRE!"  
Super Sojun fire fireballs at Jade. the fireballs burns right through the raindrops. But Jade cuts them all in half. 

Super Raynor goes right after Excel.   
Super Raynor: Master PUNCH!"  
Super Raynor charges right at Excel, but Excel dodges. Excel does a speed run in the shape of a triangle around Super Raynor, hitting him each time.   
Super Raynor: "Master SMACK!"  
Super Raynor makes a soundwave attack that and pushes Excel away, as well as the raindrops. Excel stands firm holding back at the soundwaves, but he uses the Spin Dash and spins right at Super Raynor, cutting through the soundwaves. Super Raynor holds up his gloves and blocks Excel in his spinning form, pushing Super Raynor back a few inches. Excel stop in mid spin, grabs Super Raynor's fists, and throws him 10 meters away. 

Rapi dodges Super Saber's punches. Saber lunges at Rapi, but Rapi dodges and Super Saber punches through the ground so hard that the puddles bounce up. But Super Saber picks up the rock he punched through. He throws it at Rapi. Rapi does a spin dash and cuts the rock in half. Super Saber quickly grabs both halves of the cut rock and slammed them right back at Rapi. Rapi get knocked to the ground. 

Super Saber:"Should have stayed home, buddy!"  
Rapi slowly gets up.   
Rapi:"Time for some rings!"  
Rapi speed runs around Saber and returns at the same spot.   
Rapi:"Chaos SPEAR!"  
Rapi throws an energy blast the shape of a spear.   
Super Saber:"Master PUNCH!"  
Super Saber's punch and Rapi's Chaos spear collide and neutralize. Super Saber notices Rapi move right next to him. Rapi smiled and punches Super Saber. 

Super Locke taunts Breezy by bumping his own fists.  
Super Locke "I'm gonna knock you away, precious!"  
Breezy (in a calm manner): "Come and get me."  
Super Locke:"Master PUNCH!"  
Super Lock lunges at Breezy with the master punch. Breezy jumps up and does a homing attack on Super Locke. While in the air, she does the homing attack again and again and again, pushing Super Locke into the ground and into a puddle. 

Pacer tries to hurt Super Norco, but his punches do not have any effect on Super Norco. Super Norco rubs his knuckles looking smug and yawns. Pacer stops and catches his breath.   
Super Norco:"My turn."  
Super Norco punches Pacer so hard he flies several meters away.   
Tikal:"Pacer! Use the rings you see to use special skills!"  
Pacer:"Got it!"  
Pacer runs around the group and collects the rings he can see, and stops in front of Super Norco. Pacer gets in a fighting stance.   
Pacer:"Chaos ATTACK!"  
A thin aura light shines around Pacer. His super punches have a big effect on Super Norco and knocks him down. 

Pronto and Luas dodge Super Harlan's punches. Harlan gets angry.   
Super Harlan:"Stop moving!"  
Luas jump on Super Harlan's shoulders from behind and covers his eyes.  
Luas:"Now, Pro!"  
Pronto punches Harlan in the gut.   
Super Harlan:"Rrrrr!!! Master SPIN!"  
Super Harlan spins like a top. The rain moves along the spin, making a waterspout. He punches Pronto. Pronto flies many meters away. Luas clings onto Super Harlan's head but couldn't hold on as she flies away, hitting Pronto in the process. Pronto and Luas slowly get up.   
Pronto:"Luas, you have the Chaos Force. Do you see any rings?"  
Luas:"Yes, but I need you to distract him."  
Pronto:"Against him?!! He's huge!"   
Luas:"Just do it!"  
Pronto:"Fine!"  
Pronto goes up to Super Harlan while Luas picks up the rings.  
Super Harlan:"You are going down!"  
Pronto:"By your height, I am already down!"  
Super Harlan tries to punch Pronto but Pronto dodges.   
Luas runs to them.   
Luas "Boost me up!"  
Pronto boots up Luas.   
Luas:"Chaos STRIKE!"  
Luas strikes Harlan with an electric strike.

Swifty punches around with Super Rutan.   
Super Rutan:"Master QUAKE!"  
Super Rutna punches both fists into the ground and caused collapse underneath Swifty. Swifty falls into the rubble.   
Super Rutan picks up a boulder.  
Super Rutan:"This will be an easy win!"  
Swifty:"Yeah for me. I have been saving up my rings on the way back."  
Super Rutan:"What?"  
Swifty:"Chaos BLAST!"  
A energy blast blows Super Rutan away along with the other Special Unit Soldiers.

Super Sojun:"Group up!"  
The Special unit Soldiers group up as do the Velo Cita Squadron.   
Jade:"Team! Let us finish them off!"  
Super Sojun:"Soldiers. Get ready for the standstill!"

Torbo:"Oh No!"   
Torbo runs up. "GUYS, PULL BACK! PULL BACK!"  
Jade:"CHARGE!"  
All the hedgehogs charge at the Phorsoans. Torbo turns to Tikal, Gypsy unconscious Oni and Julie-Su holding the bag of Chaos Emeralds.   
Torbo:"TIKAL! JUMP ON THE BAG!!"

Super Sojun and the Super Soldiers prepare their stance.   
All Phorsoan:"Master TIME!"  
With Jade and the Velo Cita Squadron in mid leap, as well as Torbo inches away from the bag of Chaos Emeralds, dozens of punches were landed on each of them in a microsecond. All of the Velo Citans and even raindrops fly many meters away and scrape the ground when they land. 

Tikal slowly gets up.  
Tikal:"Nnnggh. Guys? Is everyone OK?"  
Jade:"Ow! Yeah."  
Excel:"Sigh, yeah."  
Luas:"Bro, get up!"  
Rapi:"I just got multi-punched. I need time to get up!"

They all get up, slowly. Tikal looks around in the rain soaked ground.  
Tikal:"Wait. Where is the bag?"  
Sojun:"Looking for these?"  
They see General Sojun, with his super form run out, as well as the other Phorsoans, holding the bag of Chaos Emeralds. 

Sojun:"Thank you for the Chaos Emeralds. Your resistance was admirable, but now you should lower expectations in life. You will probably work mining for materials for the Phorsoa Empire. Soldiers! Our mission is complete! Let us return to our leader in glory!"  
Raynor:"So long, sludgehogs!"  
The Phorsoans glide away.  
Tikal:"NO!"


	42. Implosion

The Velo Citans stand in shock and in the rain that they lost and the Phorsoans claimed the bag of six Chaos Emeralds.  
Excel:"They have all the Chaos Emeralds!"  
Tikal:"But there is one more-"  
Luas:"This is all your fault Tikal! If you had told us about Halidus, we could have saved them!"  
Tikal:"Luas, I-"  
Pacer:"Yeah you chose those Chaos Emeralds over saving our old friends!"  
Jade:"Wait, Pacer-"  
Breezy:"We went to the depths of the caves to find a cult and got captured! Just so you can add more Chaos Emeralds which you wouldn't even let us use!"  
Jade:"Squadron! I admit Tikal's decision was ill-advised. But I trained you all to fight without needing the Emeralds."  
Rapi:"Well fat load of good that did! We lost the fight AND the Emeralds! All Tikal cared about was power!" Pronto points at Torbo and Julie-Su.   
Pronto:"Yeah! She is no different than those two echidnas! Always thinking for themselves!"  
Torbo:"No! I am nothing like them!"  
Rapi:"You kept Halidus from us to protect your own kind!"   
Oni:"STOP!"  
All turn to see Oni still composing after being uppercut.  
Oni:"If we want to be better than the Phorsoans, we must rise about labeling others. But step outside your anger and ask yourself, if you had not head into the Desbin Caverns, and fought the Nocturnus, would you have had the experience to fight the Phorsoans at Halidus?"  
The Squadron go silent.  
Oni:"This may be a setback, but they don't have the seventh Chaos Emerald. And those Chaos Emeralds were pursued to be used as a whole to take on a whole tribe. Not for a simple fight. Tikal's decision was a risky one. But it is her job as leader to make the hardest decisions. Instead of going back and fighting with little experience, we gained the experience and acquired the Chaos Emeralds."  
Swifty:"Wait....Oni....you knew Tikal was going into the caverns for the Chaos Emeralds?"  
Oni:"Halfway in, yes, she admitted it."  
Excel:"You knew and you didn't stop her?!"  
Breezy:"How could YOU betray us, Oni?!"  
Oni:"I did not betray you. I was making sure Tikal wasn't being selfish with her decision."  
Pronto:"We joined you to be better warriors, but all you did was follow a leader who risked our lives!"  
Jade:"Look, every tribe has a leader-"  
Rapi:"No! We are not a tribe! We were shammed! This was all a waste of time and people at Halidus are hurt because we were not there! Well I am going back to Halidus!"  
Breezy:"I'm going too!"  
Luas:"Yeah, forget this!"  
Pronto:"At least the Hoyans back home didn't lie to us!"  
Tikal:"No! Please I'm sorry!"  
Pacer:"Sorry is not enough! We are done!"  
Jade:"Wait! Get back here!"  
Rapi, Luas, Pronto, Breezy, and Pacer speed run away. Swifty looks at Oni in tears.  
Swifty(in tears):"How could you?!"  
Swifty runs off to join the others in tears.  
Excel looks at Gypsy. Gypsy looks at Excel.   
Excel:"Goodbye Gypsy. Sorry it had to end like this but I need to be with them."  
Gypsy:"I understand."  
Excel runs off to join them while Gypsy has a tear in her eye. Tikal falls on all four, splashing on the wet ground and breaks into tears.

Tikal (in tears):"It's over. It's all over."  
Gypsy tries to console Tikal.  
Gypsy:"Don't worry, Tikal. If they don't have the final Chaos Emerald, then there is still hope. And they might get angry at first, but they will return. Because you become a better leader with the mistakes you learned and the care you have for your people."  
Tikal:"What do you know about care?! If it weren't for you my grandmother's tribe wouldn't be destroyed!"  
Oni:"Tikal!"  
Tikal:"Admit it, Gypsy! You gave the Nocturnus one of Lurasu's Chaos Emeralds!"  
Jade:"What?! I knew you couldn't be trusted!"  
Gypsy looks at Julie-Su.   
Gypsy:"I had a feeling when you joined us that you would tell her."  
Gypsy looks at Tikal.

Gypsy:"I too made a risky decision. The Nocturnus didn't know we had two Chaos Emeralds. So I figured that if I gave the Nocturnus one of them, that they would leave the tribe alone. So yes. I stole the Chaos Emerald at night. I thought it would keep our tribe safe. But then I made the biggest slip-up. I said to their leader as long as they had THIS one, they can go. (pause) When then went to destroy the tribe, I couldn't bring myself to go back. I feared they would forever hated me and I would never get forgiveness. And what I see here, I fear history is repeating itself."

Julie-Su: "I am so sorry Gypsy. I was wrong to assume."

Tikal gets up, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Tikal:"I am sorry. To all of you. I should have been honest. And I shouldn't have judged. But now, I don't know what to do!"  
Jade ponders. Torbo looks at Julie-Su for an answer, but she shrugs. Gypsy thinks and then looks up.   
Gypsy:"After we take care of these people here, I will take you to Lurasu. If anyone knows where the last Chaos Emerald is, she does."  
Tikal:"Grandma? She is alive?!"  
Gypsy:"I don't know. But I know where the survivors of her tribe lives. Maybe they know something too. But I know they will not be happy to see me."  
Jade:"But we still need food and water for travel. And the treasure was in the bag too."  
Gypsy:"They didn't have all of it."  
Gypsy pulls out a handful of the golden coins.  
Jade gives her a pensive look.  
Gypsy:"I know, I know. But I call it a backup plan. In case of something like this happening."  
Oni:"Will that be enough for Vixen to supply us?"  
Gypsy:"I am sure she will give us a discount for saving her life."

Tikal, Jade, Oni, Gypsy, Julie-Su, and Torbo head to Vixen, trying to cover themselves from the rain for food and water.


	43. Back at Halidus

The Squadron run through the land and they stop to see Halidus up ahead. Many buildings are still in rubble. Smoke rises from inside the city and can be seen from a distance.   
Breezy:"Oh no! It's horrible!"  
Pronto:"It looks as bad as Vaca Loca!"  
Luas:"I can't believe those stupid Phorsoans trashed the city out of spite."  
Pacer:"Well I have been thinking. Maybe we wouldn't have matched up with them if we stayed. I mean none of us were tapped into the Chaos Force when we first met them."  
Pronto:"First of all, we are NOT part of Tikal's journey or Oni's group anymore so the Chaos Force means nothing. Second of all, I haven't tapped into it yet, so I gained nothing from this trip. I might as well go back home."  
Excel:"Pronto is right. We need to help our fellow Hoyans any way we can. Let's go." 

The seven approach the gate of Halidus, where the two Hoyan guards still stand but worn out. 

Hoyan Guard 1(more defensive): "Halt! Who goes there?!"  
Excel:"Whoa! Easy! We live here."  
Hoyan Guard 1: "Well you came in really fast. Where did you come from?"  
Excel:"We came from the west."  
Hoyan Guard 2: "Wait. Didn't we see you leave with that Phorsoan lady?"  
Rapi:"We are not with her anymore."  
Hoyan Guard 2: "Well, you missed out on a massacre. Those Phorsoans destroyed our city looking for that vile lady. So come on in and live with what's left."

The squadron enter the city. Hoyan people are trying to rebuild buildings. Other Hoyans are trying to live their life the way it was before the city was destroyed. Their clothes are dirty from their run-in with the Phorsoans. The Squadron walk down the main road towards the ruins of Tree-san. When the Squadron walk by other Hoyans, they give them an icy stare. 

Swifty:"Why are they looking at us like we have a disease?"  
Rapi:"I don't know. Maybe they are still shaken by the destruction."  
Excel:"Let's go to the marketplace."  
The Squadron head over to the marketplace, while Hoyans continue to give an icy stare and move away from them. The Squadron approach a fruit vendor.   
Excel:"Hi can we get some falconfruit?"  
Hoyan fruit vendor: "Sorry. I only sell to Hoyans."  
Excel:"What? We are clearly Hoyans."  
Hoyan fruit vendor: "No you are not."  
Breezy:"Are you kidding me? Hoyans are hedgehogs. Clearly we are hedgehogs."  
Hoyan fruit vendor: "You may be hedgehogs but you are not Hoyans."  
Rapi:"Hey-!"  
Excel holds Rapi back.   
Excel:"No Rapi! We can find another vendor."  
Hoyan fruit vendor:"Look all you want, no one will sell to you."

Swifty:"How can they be cold to us?"  
Luas looks and sees a blue female hedgehog that she notices happily talking to others.   
Luas:"Sandra? Is that you?"  
Sandra see Luas. Her smiles wipes away and turns around.

Luas:"Sandra! Oh my goodness! It is so good to see you!"  
Sandra whips her head back to Luas.  
Sandra:"Don't you say hi to me! When those Phorsoans first came here, you helped us, but then you left! With her!"  
Luas:"It was a mistake, but we left her and came back here."  
Sandra:"But we could have used your help when they came back!"  
Hoyan bystander 1:"Yeah! You are not a Hoyan! You deserted us!"  
Hoyan bystander 2:"Traitors!"  
Hoyan bystander 3:"Cowards!"  
Pacer:"But wait! We are not like her!"  
Sandra:"Once you left with her, you are no longer Hoyans! If you want to be a part of our tribe again, you need to pay for it. We need to prepare ourselves if those Phorsoans ever come back. And it would be in the city's best interest if you focus on that and not your stupid speed freak club!"

Four Hoyans guards walk up to the Squadron.   
Hoyan guard 3:"You seven. The Chief demands you presence."  
Breezy:"What for?"  
Hoyan guard 3: "Come with us now or there will be trouble."  
Excel:"It's OK. We won't fight. We will come."

The four guards surround the Squadron as they head to the Chief. Hoyans boo them as they walk by. Swifty looks in shame. 

They enter the royal hall. The light shines through the holes on the walls. The floor is slightly dusty with signs that it was swept. The guards and the Squadron walk around the hole where Chief Hiro was left.   
Excel:"Chief Hiro. We are happy you are OK an-"  
Chief Hiro:"Silence!"  
The Squadron go silent and surprised.   
Chief Hiro:"You are here because of your betrayal to the tribe."  
Excel:"Betrayal? We never betrayed you!"  
Chief Hiro:"You joined that Phorsoan witch and abandoned your people."  
Breezy:"But we realize that she lied to us."  
Rapi:"And we have returned home to the people we care for."  
Luas:"Yeah! I mean, doesn't this tribe believe in forgiveness?"  
Chief Hiro:"Forgiveness only goes to those who are loyal to their own kind. Every animal on this land only lives with their own kind because they only trust their own kind. When you trust each other, you have a strong tribe. When you joined that echidna, you betrayed our trust. And being involved with other animals make the tribe weak. And with the Phorsoans getting stronger, the last thing we want is to look weak. We do not any weak hedgehogs at our time of crisis."  
Swifty: "No please! We have done wrong! Don't send us away! We have nowhere to go! Please tell us what we can do to earn your trust again!"  
Chief Hiro pondered.  
Chief Hiro:"Very well. We need to strengthen our defense and get ready for the next attack. Help us rebuild this city."  
Excel:"Yes that is understandable."  
Pronto:"Yeah a little heavy lifting will do us good."  
Chief Hiro:"There is more. Your adoration of this speed power is what led you to abandon us. So you must end your little club."  
Excel lowers his head.  
Excel:"Very well."  
Chief Hiro:"The only time you are allowed to run that fast is when it contributes to the tribe, or if there is an attack. We may find your fascination for speed to against the identity of the tribe, but we would be fools to not use it to our benefit."  
Pacer:"Yes sir."   
Chief Hiro:" AND, you all must be separated."  
Rapi:"WHAT?! NO!"  
Breezy:"How does that benefit the tribe?"  
Chief Hiro:"It is your punishment for your betrayal. Now return to you families at once!"  
Breezy:"There is no-"  
Excel:"Yes sir. We will abide."  
Excel turns around to each other.  
Breezy:"How can you agree with this?"   
Excel:"This is all we got guys. And I don't want us to be exiled to the outlands. I am sorry."

Excel walks. Followed by Pronto, then Rapi and Luas together. Rapi turns around to see Swifty in tears. Pacer turns to see Swifty in tears and walks away. Pronto walks away. Breezy sees them walking away and turns to Chief Hiro.  
Breezy:"How could you do this, father?! How can you do this to my friends?! To your family?!"  
Chief Hiro:"You have always been a problem child. And your abandonment sealed it. Until you pay the price, you are not family."  
Breezy turns and walks away with a tear in her eye.


	44. The Trek to the Refugees

Gypsy leads the rest through the Bora hills to find the last location of Lurasu. The hills are lush with grass and are shaped like waves that didn't break. Tikal and Jade are right behind her, while right behind them are Oni, Torbo, and Julie-Su. Torbo carries the food and supplies. 

Gypsy stops at the edge of a river between the hills.   
Gypsy:"We can rest here. The old camp is just down the river.

Oni, Torbo, and Julie-Su sit together.   
Oni:"Torbo. Hand me the bracelets, the cherry bark, orange peels, and Lotus leaf."  
Torbo:"Sure thing."  
Torbo fishes around the bag for the supplies.   
Julie-Su:"I can't thank you enough for what you are doing for me."  
Oni:"I always keep my promise."  
Torbo:"Oh and here are the snack as well."  
Torbo gives food to Tikal as well as the others.   
Tikal takes her food and walks over to Jade who is sitting by herself looking out at the river. 

Tikal:"Jade?...I am guessing that your silence throughout this entire trek means you are still mad at me."  
Tikal sits next to Jade.   
Jade:"Not mad. Just disappointed. I was really hoping you would be....different."  
Tikal:"Different?"  
Jade:"When I was with the Taelon army, my commanding officer Sgt. Ax took our unit to march into the high peaks of the Gaul Mountains. Our orders were classified so we were marching in blind. Dart and I were the best of our unit so we were in the front. We marched high into the mountains. Our feathers were stuck together. We could barely breath through our beaks. There were blizzards where we couldn't see an inch in front of our beaks. It was so bad that we didn't the chasm in front of us. Dart and I held on with our dear lives when our unit carried us up while our sergeant just stood there. When we got to the top, Sgt. Ax pulled out a Taelon flag, and placed it on the ground. He said we should be proud that our tribe lays claim of the highest point of the land. I was furious that he risked our lives just for bragging rights. I was angry but I held my tongue. Dart however was furious. Sgt Ax knocked his version of sense into Dart, saying that is not how the top trained soldier must act. That we are servants to the cause of our tribe, no matter what it is. On our way down, an avalanche came from behind us. We took cover until we could dig out. Dart could never be found. He was declared dead. But I noticed in the snow his favorite dagger. He would never part that dagger. And I knew he took the opportunity to escape. Sometimes I wish I had joined him."  
Tikal:"Oh my goodness."  
Jade: "I joined you because I thought you would be different than other leaders. That you would care more about your people than your mission."  
Tikal:"Please Jade! Forgive me! I know I did wrong. And it cost us our followers. Can you ever forgive me?"  
Jade pauses.  
Jade:"You promise to be more understanding to your people?"  
Tikal:"Yes! Because this is more than just stopping father. This is to prove animals all over that different types animals can work together as one."  
Jade:"Then we will keep marching forward. With our hearts towards each other."  
Tikal gives her food to Jade and smiles. Jade smiles back.

Back with Oni, Gypsy sits next to Oni as he wraps the bracelets with the Lotus leaf.   
Oni:"With the cherry bark and orange peels burned, it will be the incense used to help bless the bracelets."  
Julie-Su:"Why are we so bent on even finding the last Chaos Emerald? If it can do this to me and you? Is it really worth it to use against the Master Emerald?"  
Gypsy:"Yes."  
Gypsy walks over and sits next to Oni.  
Gypsy:"Lurasu discovered two Chaos Emeralds before she met the refugees. She said she felt a dark presence inside each of them. A voice calling out to her to continue to use it. But she said the power of the Chaos Emeralds themselves were not evil."  
Without asking, Gypsy lights the cherry bark and orange peel. Oni uses them as incense and moved it above the covered bracelets while softly saying a spiritual chant.  
Gypsy:"She said that if we focus on the essence of the power in the Emeralds, we can embrace the Force that lies within it."  
Julie-Su:"It is just something I need to get used to hearing. That Chaos was not the source of the power."  
Torbo:"If that is the case, then maybe the Master Emerald and the Chaos Emeralds come from the same source. Which is why the Phorsoa want to bring the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emeralds together."   
Oni:"Done. Try them on."  
Julie-Su takes off her sleeves, revealing her infected arms with black veins. She puts on the bracelets and the darkness shrinks down to underneath the bracelets.   
Julie-Su:"It works!! Thank you Oni! Tikal, look! The bracelets work!"  
Tikal and Jade walk up to the rest of the group.  
Tikal:"That's great! Oni is very experience with those bracelets."  
Gypsy:"OK. Now Lurasu's last location is a couple of miles down this river and-"

Suddenly they hear an unknown voice shouting "HALT!"  
They all look up and see dozens of archers on the crest of a hill next to the river. The archers consists of a multitude of animals all in ragged clothes. In the center is a girl Lemur (Tangle the Lemur) raising her dagger.   
The lemur shouts:"You have reach the territory of the Forsaken! If you are looking for passage, head to the other side of the river. But if you....(looks at Gypsy)...Gypsy?"  
Gypsy:"Tanya? Oh my goodness, it's Tanya!"  
Tanya's eyes turn to anger.   
Tanya:"Fire!"  
Archers fire their arrows at Tikal and her group.  
Gypsy:"Chaos FIRE!"  
Gypsy ignites the arrows and burns them to ashes before they hit them.  
The archers shoot another wave of arrows. Jade uses her sword to deflect the arrows fired at her. Julie-Su use her metal rings to cut the incoming arrows. Torbo steps in front of Tikal and punches the arrows away. Oni speed runs up the hill and collects all of the archers' arrows and returned to his original spot carrying all of the arrows. The archers are surprised to see all of their arrows are gone from their quivers.   
Tanya:"What the...?"  
Oni drops the arrows.  
Oni:"Please. We do not mean trouble."  
Tanya:"You have a traitor in your group! She is the epitome of trouble. You even have a Phorsoan. AND a Nocturnu?!!"   
Torbo:"No, no! We aren't with them anymore!"  
Julie-Su:"We have come to see Lurasu."  
Tanya:"So you can rub in your victory?"  
Tikal:"No. Please! I just want to see my grnadmother."  
Tanya:".....Grandmother?"  
Tikal:"Yes. I am-"  
Tanya:"Tikal! It's her! It's Lurasu's granddaughter!"  
All archers:"Hooray!!"  
Tanya:"We'll take you to our camp! We have much to tell you!"  
Tikal:"Why thank you!"  
Tanya:"But. Can we trust your...friends...to be civil?"  
Tikal:"I trust them with my life."  
Tanya:"Then wait there. We'll be right down!"


	45. Prisoners in their Own Home

Back at Halidus, the Hoyans are working their way to rebuild their city. Several are placing the bricks onto destroyed buildings. Pronto is in cement pit stirring around the cement to keep it from drying out. Pronto drops his rake.  
Pronto:"This is taking forever."  
Pronto steps in the pit and uses his speed to run around the cement pit. He runs so fast that some of the cement splatters onto other Hoyan workers. Pronto stops to see Hoyan worker angry.   
Pronto:"Hehe. It was meant to help the tribe, right?"  
One of the Hoyan workers throw the rake back at him.   
Hoyan worker:"Use what we all use, speed freak."  
Pronto lowers his head as gets out of the pit and rakes the cement with his feet covered in cement.

In the main hall, Chief Hiro talks with noblemen. There is a slight breeze that covers the entire hall.   
Chief Hiro:"Now, we will need to beef up our security so that we can be preparared for the Phorsoans. I believe that if we want to counter their digging ability, we need todig beneath walls and lay down traps, like-"  
Hiro stops when the breeze stops.   
Hiro:"Ugh. Hold on. FANBOY!"

A soldier marches up the stairs to see Pacer catching his breathe.   
Soldier:"HEY! No one told you to stop!"  
Pacer:"(pant) I may be fast (pant) but that doesn't mean (pant) I can do this comnstantly."  
Soldier:"That's your problem. Not ours. Just fan slow enough to still keep us cool but not too slow that we notice."  
Pacer:"How am I-"  
The soldier walks aways.  
Pacer gets back to running gears with his speed that runs a fan mechanism on the ceiling that fans the entire hall.

In the library, a scholar is calmly reading with Excel standing pateintly beside him.  
Scholar:"Excel, bring me the work of Lupa's theory of the stars."  
Excel:"Yes sir."  
Excel speed runs throughout the library and comes back with a book.   
Excel:"Her it-"  
Excel sees that his speed blew all of the scholar's papers onto the floor. Excel puts the book down.  
Excel:"I'll pick those up sir."  
Scholar:"And take your time, if you don't mind."  
Excel picks up the papers normally. 

Rapi and Luas walk down the marketplace together. Hoyans continue to give them the evil eye. 

Luas: "This is no better than before we left!"  
Rapi:"Yeah. Weren't these the same hedgehogs who didn't want us to use our speed?! And now they hate us because we weren't here to use that same speed?! I feel like a prisoner in my own home."  
Luas:"They made me use my speed to write every copy of propaganda pamphlets to send out to the people. My hand cramped up!"  
Rapi:"I had to use my spin dash to cut into rock to make corner stones."  
Luas:"It's bad enough this city hates us, but now our own family just ignores us. I miss when they just called us wreckless."

Rapi looks around and sudenly sees Swifty. Her father is holding her hand at a vendor while she looks at the ground. Rapi whistles at her. She looks up and sees Rapi waving his hand. Swifty smiles and is about to wave back but she stops halfway and the smiles wipes off her face. She looks away as her father jerks her arm as he walks away. Rapi lowers his hand in sadness.

Rapi:"Sis, do you think Tikal is a better leader than Hiro?"  
Luas:"She is no better than Hiro! She lied to us! And Oni betrayed us! At least Hiro is honest about despising us."

Rapi and Luas approach a spices vendor and takes out coins.   
Rapi:"Sir, we would like a few grams of cloves, a gram of corriander, and one nutmeg."  
Spice Vendor:"First things first. Boys!"  
A couple of big hedgehogs grab Rapi and Luas by the wrists.   
Luas:"What are you doing?!"  
Spice Vendor:"Just a precaution so you speed freaks don't pull a fast one and steal from me."  
The spice vendor picks the spices Rapi requested.  
Rapi:"We weren't gonna steal! we have money!"  
Spice Vendor:"I am not taking any chances. Now be quiet or you are banned."  
The spice vendor takes the coins from Rapi's hand and hands him a bag of the spices.   
Spice Vendor:"Thank you, come again."  
Luas:"You despicable, vile little- "  
Rapi:"No! Let's just go!"  
Rapi and Luas walk away.  
Luas:"How could you let them treat us like that? You would have never allowed that to happen before! You were so hot headed, that none of them would be walking straight."  
Rapi:"Well since we don't want to go back to Tikal, this home is all we got."

As they walk back, Luas looks to her left and see a dark alley with piles of scraps. In the alley, she sees Breezy sitting by herself. 

Luas:"Breezy?"

Luas runs into the alley.   
Rapi:"Sis!"  
Rapi follows Luas into the alley. They stop and see Breezy.   
Rapi:"Breezy?"  
Luas:"What are you doing here?"  
Breezy:"You better stay away from me if you don't want to get in trouble."  
Luas:"Oh, forget that! We can't just look away when you are like this."  
Breezy:"Why not? You would be no worse than the rest of the Hoyans. These people don't like me, my own father doesn't care about me, this is a heck of a homecoming."   
Rapi:"Why do we have to deal with these people? They think we can help this tribe against a horde of super-powered Phorsoans? We should have stayed with Jade and continue our training."  
Luas:"Forget it, bro! She is involved with Tikal, the liar, and Oni the betrayer!"  
Breezy:"Well what good is fighting the Phorsoans if we are separated?"  
Luas:"You are considering it, Breezy?!"  
A Hoyan hears the voices in the alley and pokes his head around to look down the alley.  
Hoyan:"Hello?"  
Rapi, Luas, and Breezy gasp and speed runs and hides behind the scrap pile to avoid being seen.  
The Hoyan sees nothing and walks away.   
Breezy:"I hate hiding like this."  
Rapi:"This separation is not going to help us when the Phorsoans attack again. If we are going to stop them, we need to hit them at their own home. What I have learned most from jade is that we only succeed if we work as a team."  
Luas:"You want us to go fight them by ourselves? That is crazy!!"  
Breezy:"I'm in."  
Luas:"What?!"  
Breezy:"Those Phorsoans may strength but we have speed. At least now we know they can use time pause. Which means we know how to counter it. With our Infinity speed."  
Rapi:"Great idea. How about it, sis?"   
Luas:"Ugh! Fine! Better than what we have to deal with here."  
Rapi:"OK. We'll go get the others. Breezy, you get-"   
Rapi looks out into the street.  
Rapi:"Hey, is that Excel?"  
All three look to see Excel walking past the alley.   
Breezy:"It is!"  
All three whisper and wave at Excel.  
Luas:"Psst!! Excel!"  
Excel looks into the alley and sees Rapi, Luas, and Breezy hiding behind a scrap pile waving at him. Excel smiles and waves back but stops to see if anybody is looking. He casually shuffles towards the alley while making sure nobody is looking and speed runs into the alley.   
Excel:"Guys! Boy am I glad to see you! Hey listen. I was just thinking about how these people are-"  
Luas:"Making us prisoners in our own home?"  
Excel:"Yeah! And that if we are not together-"  
Breezy:"The Phorsoans are gonna destroy this tribe?"  
Excel:"Y-yeah. I think what we should do is-"  
Rapi:"Round up the others and take them on their own turf?"  
Excel:"Uh, yeah. How did you know all that?"  
Rapi:"We just discussed it."  
Excel:"Oh. Well, great minds think alike! So, we need to be stealth about this and not catch attention. If they see us together, even two of us, we are done for. Breezy, you get Pacer. Luas, you get Pronto. I'll get Swifty."  
Rapi:"No.....I'll get Swifty. I think she will open up to me."  
Excel:"OK then. We'll meet back here tonight at the light of the full moon."  
Excel holds his hand out, Rapi puts his hand on Excel's hand, Luas and Breezy follow suit.   
Excel:"Squadron, begin!"  
All:"Shhh!"  
Excel:"(soft) Sorry! Leave this alley one at a time. We got a Phorsoan's rear to kick!"


End file.
